An ancient demons love song
by BedknobsAndLlamas
Summary: In a haunted forest kags is drawn to a golden orb enchanted with the spirit of an ancient demon queen.the gang soon find there fates entwined in a prolonged war and prolonged love that takes off on the first eve of spring inukag.fluff
1. Chapter 1 in the woods

This is my first Inuyasha fic so be patent with me if it sucks.

I have been collecting inuyasha since I was it at supernova and I must say that I am totally addicted. so far I think I have collected the first season of Inuyasha and I was over the moon when I found out that it was coming back on cartoon network…bottom line is I haven't seen all the episodes of Inuyasha so I don't know all the villains and crap like that. I am however familiar with the majority of main characters so hopefully I wont suck that much…

Anyway heres me disclaimer ehem : I don't own inuyasha that Japanese chick who's name I can't pronounce does. Please don't sue!1

ON WITH THE FIC!1

Songs of a youkai's heart

A crimson sunset marked the end of the day and the beginning of the night. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala made camp in the forest as they usually did.

Kagome lay down her sleeping bag next to the camp fire, just as she was done Shippo hurried on over to her and knelt timidly on her pillow looking up at her with bright wide eyes.

"kagome…" he started in a soft and scared voice, concerned for the little kit she knelt down in front of him and brushed the tips is his fringe out of his face, "Shippo what's wrong" she said in a caring motherly voice.

The kits bottom lip trembled, he leapt into Kagome's arms "I'm scared this place is creepy" he cried. Kagome hugged him close and comforted him trying to ignore the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

She had to give this forest credit out of all the places Inuyasha had made them sleep this one was the freakiest, these woods were very aged with very tall moss covered trees thick with foliage just like most of the other

Apart from the odd stone shrine here and there that seemed to pot up more frequently as they had ventured further into the woods.

Kagome looked around the camp everything was normal except for the fact that everyone was a lot more tense then usual,

Inuyasha had left to scout the area leaving Sango and Miroku on guard and they were doing a damn fine job at it especially since there own nerves were evident in the pale complexions in there faces,

"what's gotten into you guys" said Kagome over the top of Shippo who was snuggled in close to Kagome.

"it's the woods" Miroku stated simply, Sango cut in on there little conversation feeling the need to explain things a bit more clearly than the monk.

"Kagome you wouldn't know anything about this place unless its history has travelled as far as your time, these are the woods of Airah"

"Airah…" Kagome repeated pondering the name that sounded so familiar "have you heard of it Kagome?" Miroku interjected.

"I think I have in stories something about magical woods haunted by a queen. I can't remember much more" said Kagome holding Shippo close.

Sango and Miroku sat next to Kagome around the camp fire Kilala jumped onto Sango's lap and purred softly. Just then Myoga the flea jumped out form Kilala's fur.

"so the legend of Airah lives in your time as well Kagome, hmmm very interesting but I highly doubt that the true tale is known not even in this era do many people know the truth about Airah" the tiny flea man took a seat in front of the others and began recalling the history of the forest Kagome and the others were sleeping in.

"Airah is the name of the powerful demon queen that over 2000 years ago ruled these lands, her tragic tale begins on the year she became of age. Her father Ayezenrah wished for her to be mated and produce a powerful heir to the throne and protect there kingdom just as they had done for many generations before them.

Now Airah was not your typical demon she was cunning and witty and much like her father a very proud person, she told her father that **she **would be the one who chose her mate and not him for in those days arranged matings were not uncommon particularly amongst the royals and nobles

Anyway her father had provided a number of suitors all of which were rejected in harsh ways to any man demon or human I might add. Soon she was in the middle of mating season and nearly every demon in the kingdom was infatuated by her sent and came to clam her eventually this lead to the great chase…"

"the great chase what's that" Kagome interrupted with a confused expression on her face.

Sango being the expert on demons new exactly how to answer this "the chase is when more then one male demon wants to mate with the same female, basically the female runs for it and the first male to catch her gets to lay his claim it's either that or the men battle to the death and the last one standing wins the girl"

"oh" said Kagome slightly bewildered "you were saying Myoga" she said slightly flushed the image of Inuyasha and Kouga chasing after her and fighting for her had just raced through her mind.

Myoga cleared his throat and started of where he was cut of.

"where was I great chase… oh right Airah fled the kingdom during the chase some demons followed her but in the end she got away using a number of cunning tricks.

She decided that she would wait till her heat cycle was over and mating season had finished to return home but nearing the end of her season she came in contact with a poisonous flower and became gravely ill and thus she was defenceless alone and sick.

But faith had other plans for her a hanyou from outside her kingdom found her and cared for her until she was well, they soon fell in love and mated Airah had got her wish and chosen her mate.

She returned to her kingdom with her mate only to find her kingdom at war and her father murdered, her mate died trying to protect her, but then for some unknown reason she fled her kingdom.

Her kingdom believed she had abandoned them to be killed but 6 months later she returned in her full youkai form filled with murderous rage and grief,

The enemy was forced to retreat with the return of the almighty queen, but the battle took much of the life out of the queen Airah, with her last once of strength she sealed her kingdom away somewhere in the depths of this forest to preserve it for the day the rightful heir return to the throne and rule the kingdom in peace once more."

Myoga finally finished the legend of the woods of Airah, everyone felt sad at hearing the tale of such a tragedy.

Kagome even had tears in her eyes but something was bugging her "Myoga what happened to queen Airah after she sealed her kingdom away?"

"ahh an interesting question, according to the villages nearby Airah placed a spell on herself and vanished, later all that was found of her was a solid gold orb with a sutra on it shielding its secrets from unwanted eyes. A monk loyal to the queen hid this orb hearing her wishes in a premonition. But there is no more to be said after that only that this orb is supposed to be the key in finding the lost kingdom and the queen Airha"

"how nice Myogas telling bed time stories" Inuyasha had come back in time to hear Myoga telling everyone about the queen Airah.

"lord Inuyasha I see you have returned, I was merely telling the others the legend behind the woods they sleep in"

Inuyasha dropped down to the ground and stood next to Kagome giving Myoga a challenging glare "and what does this Airha person have to do with the woods?" said Inuyasha thinking he had his servant cornered for words.

"that's simple these woods remain her territory the little shrines are part of a spell that protect it, in fact every year the villagers around the edges of the forest place a new shrine around the forest in the queens honour, they either do it to protect the forest or in fear of the queen returning and her youkai rage, this method seems to work because most pure blood demons don't dare walk through the forest. The odd thing is they do this during spring which is mating season and during this time a song can be heard in the forest the villagers say this is an ancient chant Airah used to seal away the kingdom it was a love song"

Inuyasha growled but gave in to the stories being fed by Myoga "keh whatever" he said aggravated and jumped into the closest tree.

"it's no wonder this place has a strange aura. so many spells and a love song of all things guarding the territory of a demon. This is powerful magic particularly for a demon, it would be wise if we didn't stay in this forest to long Inuyasha" came Miroku's voice as he looked up into the tree Inuyasha was sitting in.

"keh I'm not afraid of any demon especially not some 2000 year old female" said Inuyasha grudgingly, he placed his hands behind his head and got comfy.

" that ones gonna come back to bite him in the ass" said Sango rolling her eyes at the arrogant hanyou,

Inuyasha shot her an evil look but then ignored her to focus on all the strange faint noises coming from deep within the woods.

Hours passed bye and night graced the sky a dark peaceful shade. But the peace in the sky was the only peace to be felt during the night. the forest was scary and unusually still the only sounds to be heard were from the campers.

But it seemed that every time they felt relaxed they could hear a twig snap or something falling from the tops on the luscious green trees to hit the earth below with a thud.

Shippo was so scared that he couldn't sleep, it wasn't until he was so tired he was over tired and the hot flames made his eyes droop that he managed to fall asleep in Kagome's warm embrace.

Kagome sat up straight and wrapped her sleeping bag around herself and Shippo for warmth.

She was tired too but felt that she needed to make sure that Shippo was safe at least. Her own anxiety was keeping her alert and awake, same for Sango and Miroku.

SNAP… the echo of another breaking twig was heard piercing through the silent night.

Inuyasha's ears swivelled around the fastest followed by everyone's head turning in the direction of the sound.

"it was probably nothing" said Sango reassuringly.

But Kagome was not so sure. she was freaking out her heart was racing against her will, she clutched onto Shippo a little closer and tried to find comfort in the little kit but found none as he was sound asleep.

Inuyasha was watching her from the tree tops, he could hear her heart beating faster and faster and the feeling of her fear was not sitting well with him.

He jumped down and landed on the edge of the campsite. He gave the area a quick look around checking to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

Satisfied he turned his attention to the fearful young woman next to the fire. Kagome looked up at him curious to see what he was doing. He came over to her and sat down next to her "you ok" he asked looking into her dark brown eyes.

"y-yeah" she said in a quiet voice fear evident in her tone,

"you should get some rest were leaving first thing tomorrow morning" he tried to calm her by putting her mind on something else and it almost worked until 'snap' another faint sound coming from the forest set Kagome into a frozen panic.

Her lip was trembling and so were hands. Inuyasha let her cuddle up against the side of his fire rat shirt, he gave a small blush when she did this but couldn't complain.

He stroked her hair and lay her down in her sleeping bag so she could rest. His actions were claming and soon Kagome found herself drifting off to sleep with Inuyasha resting next to her.

Sango and Miroku watched the two and smiled inwardly. They two tried to ignore the eeriness of the forest and settled down to sleep to awake the next morning on the first day of spring.

well that's the first chappie done im getting to tired to right any more and I wanna post this before I have to do my assignments so yeah please please please PLEASE review I love it when I get reviews so if u want more u MUST review more or else im gonna get bored and leave it.


	2. Chapter 2 The calling of the orb

WOW nine reviews for the first chapter that's pretty mad. I just have a few ISSUES with the last reviewer…your not really going unleash your killer poodles on me r u ; heheheheeeh (sighs)

Sorry this chapter took a little while you see I just had my QCS exam for 2 days straight AND I've been doing my assignments then there is 2 days more of nothing but exams THEN finally I have 3 weeks holidays basically coz I got like not exams in the 2nd week of block exams so yeah MORE TIME 4 ANIME BOOYA

Heres a general question for anyone who knows the answer…what in gods name is rice wine I've been dieing know what the fuck it is someone please tell me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………. the calling of the orb

'_Kaaaaaggggoooommmmeeeeeee…riiiisssssse…Kagomeee…_**KAGOME!'**

Kagome woke with a start, all night she had been hearing a faint female voice singing to her while she slept. The voice was singing loudly but it sounded like the volume was on low then suddenly BOOM up it goes causing Kagome to wake up with a fright.

Kagome breathed in deeply, a quick look around the camp showed that the others had not been disturbed by the voice she heard. It was still dark but smelt like it was very early in the morning.

'It…it must have been a dream…yeah that's right all a weird freaky dream' Kagome thought.

But still she was sure she heard singing "Inuyasha…Inuyasha are you awake" she said shaking Inuyasha's shoulder's slightly. Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, Kagome's sweet sent entered his mind, he let a smirk slid and deeply inhaled more of her sent in his sleep.

But he could also feel something shaking his shoulders 'what the…oh' his eyes shot open realising what was happening. "What is it Kagome?" he whined, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"You didn't hear anything just now, did you" she looked at him with worry her eyes but Inuyasha was too tired to catch it.

"Apart from YOU…no now get back to sleep." Inuyasha lay back down on his side so he could face Kagome. Kagome reluctantly lay back down. She didn't blink, only stared out into space her breath becoming deep and rigid with fear.

Inuyasha didn't fall asleep right away he could hear Kagome's heart beet so loud he reckoned it could be heard from space. There was a spike in her sent that told him that she was very afraid.

Instinctively he nuzzled in a little closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he placed his chin gently on top of her head.

Kagome's eyes widened at his sudden gesture of affection, but had no complaints to the safe warm feeling he was giving her. But she couldn't help notice a faint flash of red in his sleepy eyes.

Shrugging the matter of she eased herself under Inuyasha's neck and twisted her hands in his red fire rat robe.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered concern in her voice.

"hmmm" Inuyasha grumbled out half asleep.

"A…are you sure it's safe here, in this place. It's just…I feel strange here I feel like there's something's out there watching us!" Kagome said peering over his shoulder to see if anything was there, when the sound of Inuyasha inhaling deeply caught her attention.

His eyes were closed but the sure sign that he could smell something he liked was plaster on his face as a small smile cracked his lips.

He leaned in a little closer to Kagome and breathed in the sent of her hair. A soft growl vibrated his chest. Kagome raised an eyebrow thinking this was beyond a little odd for Inuyasha but she didn't want to press the matter.

"All I can smell is spring…and you!" he said in a slightly deeper voice then usual.

"WHAT DOES THAT… mean!" Kagome yelled but stopped noticing that he had fallen asleep.

'he must be tired…I might sit him for that one in the morning' thought Kagome. She soon fell into her dream world for the second time that evening. But this time she was in Inuyasha's arms and if anything was to happen he would be the first to know.

Or so she thought! A few hours later.

Kagome woke up for the second time that night with a strange ringing in her ears. She opened her eyes to find a still sleeping hanyou with a protective arm wrapped around her.

Kagome looked at him with a puzzled look. 'awww he looks so cute!' she thought noticing his fang poking out the side of his mouth. Her eyes drifted to the dog like ears on the top of his head, she couldn't resist touching them.

She massaged his ears and tried to suppress a giggle watching how the swivelled around at her touch. Apparently Inuyasha liked it he smiled with his tooth still hanging out and to Kagome's surprise he leaned in closer to her and tickled her ear with the tip of his nose.

And what's more Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome giggled louder as Inuyasha's cold nose touched her ear sending shivers down her spine. Inuyasha moved his hand up to cradle Kagome's face and that was when Kagome noticed something dangerously different.

His claws had grown a lot longer, a low pitch growl rumbles from his chest in a way that was similar to purring.

Kagome was dumbfounded, clearly his demon blood was dominating him but this time it was different.

In know way was he being violent or aggressive but instead he seemed to be playing with her contently, enjoyment was plastered all over his face.

"What the hell?" she said out loud but only in a whisper as to not wake him up. 'as long as he stays asleep he can't harm anyone' she thought worried at his sudden transformation.

Inuyasha's clawed hand cradled the side of her face. Gently he turned her head his way, his nose journeyed across her cheek to her lips, instincts guiding his every move.

Twice he deeply inhaled her sweet sent from her lips, all Kagome could do was lay there and take it even though she was afraid of what he could do to her deep inside her she liked the feeling of having Inuyasha touch her like this.

Inuyasha brought his face up to her temple and softly licked her skin, growling from deep within his chest, like a lion does.

Kagome's jaw dropped her heart was racing at a million miles a minute, 'he wont hurt me, he wont hurt me, what the hell has gotten into him?' she thought. she harshly shut her eyes and did all she could do wait for his blood lust to end or until he woke up as his usual self.

After all she was unarmed, in the arms of an over instinctive, blood thirsty half demon. Even Inuyasha as a human could over power her.

Just then there was a sound coming from the distance. It sounded like a bell humming as if there was a bell rolling on the floor kind of humming. Kagome opened her eyes to find that the night had mostly passed and that it was now in the early hours of the morning. The atmosphere was heavy with the sent of dew and the entire forest seemed to be shaded blue as there was a rather heavy fog surrounding the campers.

Inuyasha's ears perked up for a moment, but instead of getting up and looking for the source of the noise his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he suddenly collapsed laying limp beside Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you ok? Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to shake him awake but he would not budge.

Worried and fear full she got up and went to see if the others would wake but to no success not even Shippo or Kilala would wake.

"what's going on here?" Kagome stood up trembling, her heart jumped with every noise coming from the woods. Even though blue early light was casting over the woods she could only see so far into them.

A heavy black shadow blocked her view from seeing any further into the forest then a few feet from where she was.

With her friends lying unconscious for some unknown reason, Kagome felt incredibly vulnerable.

She listened carefully for the sound that she heard moments ago. It was faint but getting stronger the sweet humming noise was followed by a faint whisper.

Kagome recognised this voice from her dreams the female voice was calling to her for real.

"H…Hello! Who's there?" she stuttered out trying to gather her courage. '_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, come Kagome follow meeeeeeeeee!'_ the woman's voice whispered to Kagome.

'It want's me? Oh no it could be a demon after the jewel shards.' Kagome clutched the jewel that was around her neck protectively. The voice spoke to her again '_do not fear me follow, follow.' _Kagome frowned the voice was not threatening her and she couldn't shake the feeling on how desperate the woman sounded.

There was a sudden rustle in the bushes that made her heart skip a beat. Kagome spun on her heal to face a bush shaking and concealing a greenish light. Kagome took a step back as hundreds of fire flies burst out of the bush and flew into the woods in single file leaving a trial of glowing beetles floating in the sky.

'_follooooowowww_.' Whispered the woman's voice and faded into the distance. Kagome gulped despite her immense fear her curiosity was getting the better of her.

she looked back to her sleeping friends all undisturbed by the events happening around them. "I'll be back soon don't worry" and with that she picked up her bow and arrows and cautiously followed the line of fire flies into the haunted forest.

Along the trail Kagome came across many ancient looking statues and even more of those tiny little shrines the group came across yesterday.

She was scared but so far nothing had come out and jumped her. soon Kagome stood on something a lot harder then the earth she was walking on before.

"What the…?" she looked down and noticed that she was now standing on ground made of warn down stone that was covered in moss and grass was growing out of the cracks.

Kagome looked up she gasped at what she saw and loosened her grip on her bow that fell to the ground. Golden rays of sunlight shone down upon an ancient looking temple covered in vines that had a white flower in bloom that filled the air with a sweet smell that seemed to lure Kagome closer.

The glowing fire flies fluttered past Kagome and circled all around the temple. The temple doors were guarded by two giant cat like statues not unlike Kilala but with longer ears and giant wings.

Two oil lamps that were next to the statues suddenly sparked up as a fire was somehow lit.

"Ok I get the hint go inside." Kagome said sarcastically, her fear over come by curiosity. She walked inside, her jaw dropped shocked to find golden treasure littered all over the place.

There were bracelets, ornaments, plates and statues all over the place and scattered all over the place. Though all of it was covered in dust and moss not to mention vines galore, Kagome could still tell it was gold.

Then something caught her attention in the back of the temple there was an archway that was lit up by oil lamps as well.

Yering to see what else was there she walked up to the archway only to discover that it had been filled with a wall it was like a door frame on a wall with no hole.

Confused Kagome touched the middle of the wall where a path should be normally only to discover that her hand went right through it. Her eyes widened but she continued to vanish through the wall and into a hidden room.

The room was pretty small and dark, oil lamps in the corner cast a golden glow upon something in the middle of the room and for a second Kagome saw something shinny flicker in the dull light.

Step by step she inched closer to a highly decorated shrine with something round inside. She approached the shrine her heart pounding with anxiety and a trace of fear. She could hear it clearer then ever now,

The sound that she heard when she was with Inuyasha whatever it was, was coming from inside that shrine and Kagome wanted to know what it was.

She reached into the shrine shadowed by darkness, her fingers touched something smooth and solid. She pulled out a solid gold orb the size of a base ball.

There were markings on it but she had no idea what they meant. The moment her fingers touched the orb the music it was making stopped.

"wow, amazing!" as she touched the orb she began to feel something. A spirit ora was growing stronger and stronger, she could somehow feel its power through the orb but the strangest thing was she recognised this type of energy as miko energy.

"what is this thing?" Kagome said out loud. She ran her finger across and inscription on the orb then she noticed that the word said 'Airah'.

"Airah? isn't that the name of that demon queen Myoga was telling us about. But that's impossible if Airah was a demon why can I sense the spirit of a miko? Wait Myoga said something about there being an golden orb after the queen disappeared…I wonder if this was is the same one from the legend." Kagome looked closely as the orb running her fingers over every inscription looking for a clue as to what it really was.

Just then she felt a wave of energy surge through her hands and up her arms. The inscriptions glowed as if there was a light peaking through the cracks of the orb.

Before Kagome had time to react she was engulfed by the golden light coming form deep within the orb.

The voice that was whispering to her earlier finally came back and was singing a sad song accompanied by the humming sound from earlier.

_My love will find you _

_Though my soul has broken from my heart_

_My love will guide you_

_Though we shall forever be apart_

_My love I will share with you _

_The secret of my other half_

_My love will shelter all of you_

_Until the heir has risen from my part_

_My love will last the age of time_

_Then come the purest of heart _

_To set this spirit free upon the lands I sealed my love_

The song echoed through Kagome's mind and pulsated the blood in her veins. the walls by this time were shaking from the massive amounts of energy that Kagome had unknowingly released.

Kagome's vision became a blur as the golden lights swirled around her body, 'I feel dizzy' she thought, her face was leaning against something hard and cold she didn't have any grasp on reality anymore.

It felt like her brain was spinning around in circles and everything she looked at was twirling around and around.

Kagome finally realised that she had fallen down and that the cold hard feeling against her face was the stony floor.

On the verge of throwing up Kagome managed to stumble onto her knees. The room was back to normal but the same could not be said for her head "whoa everything is still moving around, what was all that about?" Kagome clutched the side of her aching forehead that was still spinning slightly.

The singing had stopped as well as the humming sounds, which Kagome was thankful for coz after a while of all that spinning in her head the noise was giving her a killer headache.

The golden orb rolled into Kagome's lap the cold metal touched her knee sending a shiver up her spine.

'I should go' she thought, she pulled herself onto her feet rather shakily but managed to stand okay.

She made her way to turn and leave but she stopped. Thinking of the orb and what just happened. Her gut instinct was to take the orb with her, 'for some reason I think this orb is important to me…precious to me but why?' never before had her instincts been so strong which was a new sensation for Kagome.

'I suddenly feel attached to this thing. I can remember it from somewhere…that's it I'm taking it with me.' With that final thought she scooped the orb into her hands and carried it back to camp.

Kagome felt so energized all of a sudden. Rays of sunlight were breaking through the lush green tops of the forest that made the frightening ora that the others were all tense about last night just fade away.

She could sense that something had changed in the forest and the nagging voice in the back of her head told her that she might have something to do about it.

Kagome sighed 'oh great first the jewel of four souls and now this, next I'm probably going to find a stairway to heaven and break it. I can see Inuyasha's face now' she imagined Inuyasha coming up to her face and yelling at 'you idiot what have you gotten us into now'

She broke into a run and let the weightless feeling flow through her body that made her fel like she could fly all the way back to camp.

Meanwhile at the campsite,

'that was an interesting dream, it was so real I could smell her it was almost like Kagome was actually there next to me the hole time. Hang on a minute am I on the ground?' Inuyasha stirred around and opened his now golden eyes.

He was surprised to be on the ground and right beside Kagome's sleeping bag, something was tickling his nose he turned his head and found a little kitsune curled into a ball on Kagome's pillow and twitching his tail in Inuyasha's face.

THUD!

"OWWEE WHAT WAS THAT FOR INUYASHA?" Shippo winced and rubbed the lump on his head. "feh your tail was in my face. And where is Kagome you were in her bed and not her?" Inuyasha gave Shippo a look to say give me the answer I want or I hit you again.

"who should I know you just woke me up, and I wasn't the only one in Kagome's bed you're here too" Shippo gave him a triumphant glare.

THUD! "OWWE" "I WASN'T IN HER BED YOU WERE, I was just…next to it for some reason. What am I doing here?" Inuyasha had a vague memory of jumping from the tree and sitting next to Kagome.

'that wasn't a dream I did stay with Kagome. But where is she?' Inuyasha stood up and looked around. Shippo just came to terms with the fact that Kagome was missing and was frantically looking under every rock for her.

Miroku and Sango woke up from all the noise with puzzled looks "what's going on you guys aren't fighting all ready" Sango said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"Kagome's gone" Inuyasha stated in an angry/ nervous type of tone. "WHAT!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

All of them started to look around for any sign of Kagome "KAGOME, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME" the whole group called out randomly.

Inuyasha sniffed the air for the sent that he desired and then found it. He spun around to where her sent was coming from he could hear a lot of twigs snapping in that direction.

He jumped up high into the air to see if he could spot her and there she was not to fat away from where he was. She was running towards them and quite fast as well. He leaped into the trees into her direction and without any warning landed right in front of Kagome.

She crashed into Inuyasha and was about to fall flat on her arse but Inuyasha was faster and caught her before she fell over.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said surprised to have Inuyasha run into her like this, "where the hell did you go, everyone was worried about you. You idiot just run of into the forest on your own where any demon could kill you and I wouldn't be there to protect you" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome moved a step back and looked into his eyes, relieved to find that they were the normal gold colour she moved a little closer with a sweet smile on her face that earned her a questioning look from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha SIT!" THUD.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Inuyasha hesitantly stood back up from the crater that outlined his body.

Kagome's sweet smile quickly evaporated into a menacing glare. "That was for whatever was going threw your head last night and for calling me an idiot." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"What the hell are you talking about woman, I was asleep nothing was going through my head." Inuyasha glared daggers back at Kagome but remembered that he did jump out of the tree to aid to Kagome, and then he remembered vaguely her voice asking him if he could hear anything.

All he could remember after that was her sent her overwhelming and powerful sent and the nothing.

"What I mean is, you turned into a demon last night and this time you didn't kill anything, you were all weird and you wouldn't stop sniffing me"

"I turned into a demon?" Inuyasha repeated in shock. Kagome nodded and was eagerly watching his stunned response.

He really didn't want to ask but if his demon blood when loose then he had to know. He turned his face away from her gaze and stared at the ground

"Kagome. I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't do anything other then smell you right?" Inuyasha looked up at her with a guilty expression.

Kagome raised an eyebrow "well no…you did lick me but you didn't hurt me. Why?" Kagome felt a blush creep across her face as she remembered the moment Inuyasha licked the side of her face.

Inuyasha blushed a slight shade of pink and looked sheepish "it's nothing we should get back now"

I'm gonna stop it there I am soooooooooo tired that my eyes are like burning. Anyway I AM SOOOOO SORRY that I havn't updated in a whil but I have been super busy with work and school basic shit like that

BUT I am finally on holiday's so that means that I get to update a lot more often YAY please don't kill me.

If you want more nay if you crave more then you know what you have to do REVIEW. Review like there's no tomorrow review like your life depends on it, its so easy people the buttons right there saying submit review do as the button commands AND REVIEW MEEEE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3 seasons of change

I loves reviews….they is all good man so keep em up or else…oh and I recently discovered that my account SOMEHOW doesn't allow anonymous reviews and I though it did so I was all wtf mate and fixed it. So yeah now I accept anonymous reviews.

I also came across a rather interesting little thing in my account showing how many hits my fan fics get…I HAD OVER 650 AND ONLY 20 PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED…so ima just assuming that the other 630 PEOPLE did not have accounts so now u can all review my story GET THE HINT eye twitches

Anyway sorry it took so long last time so I made that chapter a lot longer then the first one. And don't forget to keep those poodles on a leash coz if I die because of those fluff balls with fangs then NO ONE gets to know what happened next in this little tale sooo there. Mwahahahahahahahaha. ;

Chapter 3 seasons of change

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo I'm back" Kagome called across to her friends from Inuyasha's back. He gently let her down to let her run straight to them. As she ran to her worried friends, as the wind dragged behind her Inuyasha caught the full force of her scent and his eyes widened instantly.

Her usual sweet and innocent scent had a new and unfamiliar spice to it. It was almost like she had two different scents mixing into one.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran up to Kagome and leaped into her arms "were did you go I woke up and you weren't there…then Inuyasha hit me one the head!" Shippo pouted at Inuyasha but cowered into Kagome's chest even more when Inuyasha gave him a deadly glair.

"It's ok Shippo I didn't mean to worry you I just went for a little walk that's all…and you guys wont believe what I found." She turned her attention to the others in the end and Shippo ceased his crying and was curious to know what she had been up too. As was Inuyasha and the others.

Kagome placed Shippo on the ground and then pulled something out from behind her. It was the golden orb from the temple.

The others crowded around her to get abetter look at what was in Kagome's hands.

In her hands was a golden orb roughly the size of a baseball, it was covered in neat inscriptions and patterns. Kagome turned the ball around so her friends could see it from all angles, she came across the part of the orb that had clearly written the words 'Airah'.

"Airah?" Sango read out loud, "Isn't that the name of that demon queen who used to rule these woods 2000 years ago?" said Miroku interjecting with Sango.

Shippo crawled up onto Kagome's lap and came up face to face with the golden object. He sniffed it cautiously and then again with more effort, his eyes widened with delight, Kagome let him take the orb and Shippo continued to sniff at the glorious smell that was coming from the orb.

"Shippo what's up?" asked Kagome looking at Shippo with a questioning look.

"It smells soooooooo nice, like a flower covered in candy and I don't know something spicy" Shippo said with a dreamy look.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when Shippo said this he had just described what he had smelt on Kagome moments before.

"gimme that runt!" Inuyasha snatched the orb out of Shippo's tiny little hands brought it up to his face and inhaled deeply.

"hey!" Shippo whined missing the sent of the orb already. "I was playing with that" he said in protest at Inuyasha who ignored him completely.

'So this is what I could smell but I could have sworn that it had Kagome's scent mingled with it as well and my nose doesn't lie'

"geez Inuyasha do you have to be so mean to him he's only a kid you know" said Kagome trying to defend for Shippo.

Inuyasha crouched down so he was level with Kagome, he leaned in close to Kagome really fast which caught her off guard and sniffed the crown of her head. To everyone else it looked like he was going to kiss her but no.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and made a move to get away by falling back but Inuyasha brought his hands up to cup her face so that she couldn't.

"hold on a minute I can smell something on you" he said to her as he continued to analyse her scent.

He sniffed her neck and behind her ears and her hair and sure enough he could smell the same scent coming from the orb mixed in with hers.

He stepped back and gave her a serious stare "your scent has changed how?" he said simply looking Kagome in the eyes.

She blinked back in confusion and glared at him back as though he was accusing her of something.

"how should I know I don't know what my scent is like so how could I possibly know why it has changed" Kagome yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted angrily at him.

"GRRRR it's just a question you don't have to bite my head off. All I want to know is were you've been coz that might explain why you smell just like this thing" Inuyasha growled back at her and held up the orb too her face so she could see what he was talking about.

Kagome looked stunned and narrowed her eyes at the orb. "gee Inuyasha you think it might be because I've been HOLDING IT" she yelled getting seriously frustrated with the hanyou fast.

"That's not what I mean wench. Its not that the smell has rubbed of on you from holding it or nothin' the scent it coming from your blood…the scent of this orb and your blood has bonded and I can smell it" he took another sniff of her and the orb. His eyes flashed, overwhelmed with how strong the scent was, particularly Kagome's new scent it was so strong and alluring he could feel his skin tingle in delight.

"The scent is so strong…I wouldn't be surprised if you could smell it" he started of dreamily but his voice became gruff and agitated at the end, noticing what he had sounded like.

He chucked the orb into Kagome's hands. She looked at it at first trying to figure out how she could end up with her blood bonding with the scent of an inanimate object she just found.

Curious and Inuyasha's words still lingering through her mind she brought the orb up to her nose and sniffed it.

'holy crap I _can_ smell it' she though raising her eyebrows astonished at the overpowering sweet and spicy scent emanating from the object.

Sango saw her expression and gasped "Kagome! CAN you smell it?" she said looking her friend in the eyes and watched Kagome take another sniff.

"yep…" she nodded and inhaling it once again, the smell was intoxicating and pleasant even for her.

she gave a sceptical glance at the golden object and then at Inuyasha, who was looking at her intensely which kind of startled her.

"hey Inuyasha?" she said curiously, he raised an eyebrow at her "what?"

"is this really what I smell like?" she asked with a cheeky grin. Inuyasha could help but blush only once did he reveal that he liked her scent but had never told her how nice. And now her scent was positively intoxicating.

He nodded slightly bewildered and tried to act as if her scent had no effect on him.

Kagome's grin widened and she took in a dramatically deep sniff of the orb and looked up at them all dreamily "Mmmmmm I smell gooooood."

"I'll say!" Inuyasha had meant to say that in his head but unfortunately for him his big mouth ran away with his thoughts and blurted it out like it was the most obvious thing in the world, leaving everyone staring at him wide eyed and jaws drooping.

"umm…I mean…keh?" Inuyasha said, cheeks burning with embarrassment he couldn't look any of them in the eye.

A moment passed and they were still staring at him, getting more and more pissed with them by the second he finally snapped "WOULD YOU GUYS' QUIT STARING ALREADY!" he yelled and crossed his arms into his haori (sp?).

Everyone burst out laughing at the fuming hanyou to the point tears were forming in there eyes.

"hey Kagome…can I have a look at that orb" said Sango as she began to calm down from the hysterics.

Kagome passed her the orb and wiped a tear away from her eye and also calmed down, much to Inuyasha's relief but his ears were still burning from embarrassment.

Sango looked at the orb intensely and with some hesitation inhaled its powerful scent 'well now I know what Kagome smells like, I can only imagine what this must smell like for I demon…hang on a minute I know this scent'

Sango breathed in the intoxicating sent that sent shivers down her spine it seemed to draw her in and make her heart pound faster and faster

'This is the smell of the iris flower it even has the same effect. Its now wonder everyone feels intoxicated, the iris flower acts as an aphrodisiac human women turn it into perfume to arouse there husbands, and demons used to use it to attract a mate during mating season…oh my god today is the first day of spring IT IS MATING SEASON' Sango's thoughts turned to worry.

She looked down at Kagome who had Shippo crawling all over and sniffing her and making her laugh at the sensitive touches of his cold nose.

She smiled inwardly knowing that her scent would not affect Shippo the same way it would affect any adult demon.

She glanced at Inuyasha, and as she suspected he was looking at her with frightening intensity. She could only trust that Inuyasha could keep it together long enough for mating season to end or for Kagome's new scent to fade.

But considering that Inuyasha said that the smell had fused with her blood somehow the prospect of it fading was slim.

'I'm going to have to have a serious talk with Kagome' Sango thought.

She handed Kagome the orb back and decided that know was as better time as any to ask her the long awaited question.

"Kagome?" she said in a soft but serious tone, implying that things needed to get more serious around here.

She stopped playing around with Shippo and everyone looked up at Sango. "we need to know what you did this morning and where you found this orb!" said Sango, she took a seat next to Kagome and the others followed her lead.

Inuyasha was dieing to know what happened. His previous attempts to find out had gone unanswered.

Kagome sighed and for 15 minutes she told them everything that had happened during the night about hearing noises and voices (minus the part where Inuyasha joined her and got a little to close for comfort) to the part where she found the orb in a temple in a secret room and most importantly the events that happened in that room when she touched the orb.

"and that's basically it, I think somehow when I touched the orb that's when my scent got mixed up…but now I…I feel connected to this orb sort of spiritually you know?" as much as Kagome tried to make sense of what happened not only to herself but to the others as well.

Their reasurring nods let her know that they understood for the most part anyway.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably once Kagome said she had been engulfed by a strange light and alone in the compony of what seemed to be a demon.

"Well I'm curious now, I think we should all go see this temple…who knows…maybe we can find something more about his orb Kagome's found" said Miroku.

"keh…why the fuck should we go. I want to get searching for some jewel shards already" Inuyasha yelled, he crossed his arms and glared at Miroku, he didn't like this place even though the scary demonic aura had magically disappeared he still felt its presence.

"Inuyasha I have to agree with the monk on this one. Kagome's scent might not be the only thing that has changed about her and from what Kagome says it is most probable that a powerful demon is involved." Sango said as she placed a hand on Kagome shoulder.

Even though Inuyasha really wanted to go find more jewel shards Kagome always came first, and if she was in any kind of danger then he would never forgive himself.

He sighed "fine then let's go. Kagome lead the way" Inuyasha held out his hand in a gesture towards the forest, Kagome stood up with Shippo and the orb in her hands and lead them to the temple.

The scent of blooming flowers was heavy in the air when they reached the temple. A silvery white flower covered the area the temple was located in and Sango immediately recognised it to be the iris flower 'that would explain a lot' she thought as they all reached the magnificent ancient temple.

"wow this is quite the spectacle" said Miroku in awe.

"Hey this place smells like Kagome and that pretty orb thing!" said Shippo, he jumped out from Kagome's arms and started to run around and sniff at all the pretty flowers.

Kagome walked to the entrance frowning at something that seemed very out of place. The statues of the two winged cat like creatures guarding the outside of the temple didn't look like they were about to attack someone anymore.

'I could have sworn that those statues were standing before and now they are sitting. Meh whatever' she thought shrugging the matter of.

"You guys coming in or what?" she said and then turned on her heal and stepped inside. She felt a small gush of wind brush passed her. She glanced to her side and saw Inuyasha standing right next to her in an instant.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at how close he was standing, and he had done it the second she called out.

Inuyasha looked at her funny, he didn't think he did anything out of the ordinary, but on closer inspection he realised that he was practically rubbing shoulders with Kagome.

He blushed slightly and backed up a few inches, he thought that she would have dropped it but no she was still looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Beginning to get annoyed with her persistence he finally snapped "WHAT! I landed at little close, big deal it wasn't like I was coming on to you or anything" she yelled almost loud enough for all of Japan to here.

Everyone one just turned and stared at him making his blush become redder and redder. Kagome laughed and continued to venture into the temple as the others followed her lead.

Sango, Shippo and Miroku gasped in awe at the insides of the ancient temple "this lace had to at least 2000 years old." Said Miroku running his hands over some golden artefacts unfortunately to large to hide under his robe 'darn it' he thought as the thought of "permanently borrowing" some gold plagued his mind.

"Miroku I wouldn't touch anything if I were you, this temple belongs to Airah just about anything could be enchanted or cursed" said Sango sternly watching his expression carefully.

"I wasn't go…" Miroku started to protest to his actions but Kagome quickly cut him of with a casual tone.

"These items are mostly safe there basically decoys for thieves, you'll know if you come across anything of real value it will have a curse on it that will make you beg for death if you steal it" Kagome said after overhearing Sango tell Miroku off.

Sango and Miroku blinked at her in a puzzled way. "Kagome…how could you possibly know something like that, and how do you know that all this gold is just a decoy?" asked Sango bewildered at Kagome's sudden knowledge, no one had told her anything about there being a temple with cursed items in the woods or anything about curses like this before so how could she have known about the artefacts in the temple.

Kagome shrugged as thought it was nothing, but the others would be a lot harder to convince.

"Well I'm not worried about it, I can somehow remember things…that's all" said Kagome with a bright smile.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of worry but decided not to ponder on it but they would keep an ever watchful eye on her. The same was said for Inuyasha who had not taken his protective eye of Kagome all morning.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the woods an 8 year old village girl plays happily with her dog just outside her village.

"Here boy fetch…good boy" she laughed and cheered as her dog caught the stick in the air.

"Come back boy bring it back here. Come on!" she patted her knees in a gesture for her dog to return to her, but the dog stayed routed to the spot and looking at the mass of green forest behind him.

The girl frowned giving up trying to call her dog over to her she went to him "what's the matter boy?"

She knelt down and hugged the collar of her large dogs main and scratched his ears.

But the dog did nothing it didn't pant of roll over begging for more it just stood looking over at the woods. Which the girl found really odd, her heart suddenly skipped a beat when her dog all of a sudden started growling low and dangerously.

The girl slowly turned her head to see what he was growling at.

There on the border of the woods was one of the larger shrines surrounding the village but something was happening around it.

Slender silver and green vines were snaking there way all over it steadily growing and blooming silver white flowers.

The sent was beautiful but why was the dog barking at a plant sure it was unusual for a plant to grow that fast but it didn't look dangerous.

But the vines were not what the dog was barking at next to the shrine was a strange shadowy spot that looked like someone was crouching down and sniffing the ground.

"Heh…Hello?" the little girl said timidly she had a bad feeling about that person.

Her soft voice reached the shadowy figures ears. Its head spun around bright blood red eyes focused and narrowed on the little girl.

The child's eyes widened in fear. The demon stood up tall and bearing its fangs, it's human like features were handsome but ragged like he had been out in the wild for a while and had not bathed.

He had a strong build and dark shoulder length hair and pointy ears, the demon could easily pass as a human if it weren't for his fangs and eyes.

The demon was sniffing the air from the forest and judging from the deep growl he was making he liked what he smelt.

The demon eyed the girl and the dog down and was about to kill then for spoiling his moment but the dog started barking wildly. Some of the villagers and the village elder, they started throwing sutras and arrows at it.

The demon growled and took off but not before taking another sniff promising that hw would come back.

"be gone demon" yelled one of the villagers and shot one last arrow at its disappearing form. "elder what was a demon doing in these parts? No demon has dared trespass on the queens territory in over 2000 years!" said the other villager concerned and facing the elder.

"troubling this is indeed, perhaps she has finally been uncovered after all these years" the elder bowed his head in deep thought. But his words did not sooth the villagers.

"but who would release the queen, if she was resurrected she would want her territory back and the ancient war would begin again" the panicky villagers looked at each other with worry laced in the faces.

"this pendulum can swing either way, if she has been resurrected then she can either bring death and destruction or peace and prosperity to our lands. Airah was cunning she left she new she could not maintain her physical state and live so she encased her essence and memories into an orb, this orb is the key to her resurrection, gentlemen it is time we found this orb some where in her woods" the elder said and pointed his staff toward the edge of the lush green forest.

The villagers gasped at what they saw a large stone statue of a giant cat like creature with wings was staring at them throughout the thickness of the trees.

"We have our proof Airah's spirit has awakened"

"Hey guys come this way there's something I want to check out" Kagome called over to her friends, who all came over to her to see what she had found this time.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku said walking over to her. Kagome looked down to the ground and pointed at a set of stairs leading beneath the temple "down there I want to see if it's still there" she said stoically.

"See if what's still there?…hey wait up" chirped Shippo but Kagome already started walking down the stairs with Inuyasha hot on her on her heals. The others shrugged and followed after them.

They had been walking for a little while now and finally they reached the end of the tunnel. The reached a room lit by oil lamps and nearly everything was trimmed in gold. While the others inspected the room Kagome who apparently did not find the place to be all that as the others did walked briskly over to a book stand with golden goblins on either side.

The stand was impressive enough but it was not what she was after "DAMN IT!" she blurted out in frustration. Inuyasha heard her curse and in a second he was by her side to see what was troubling her.

"what is it?" he asked urgently, which caught Kagome by surprise, "My…I mean the book I was looking for is not hear, which means something has taken it" she said in an angry tone.

Miroku heard what she said and his eyes instantly beamed "ohh so I can't take anything but you can I bet you plan on taking that SOLID GOLD ORB with you as well1" Miroku pouted and crossed his arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes "here" she tossed him a gold jewellery box encrusted with jewels that literally sparkled in his eye. "if you must pawn something off then take that its just a box" she said casually.

Miroku gawked at her and then at the box "who do I know there isn't a curse on it?" he said eyeing the box suspiciously. Kagome smirked "its only cursed if you steal it but if you are given it then you have permission to take it"

"But aren't you stealing it then" said Inuyasha slyly. "No I have permission" she said mocking his tone.

"BY WHO?"

"BY ME!" Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha clutching the orb in one hand and raised it to view. Inuyasha looked at her and the orb bewildered at what she had done, not to mention the way she was acting.

"oh never mind I need to find out what happened to this book" Kagome tossed her hands in the air waving of there little argument.

"what book, why do you need it" Inuyasha asked her from over her shoulder just like a little child.

Kagome thought about it but couldn't think of a good enough answer that wouldn't make her sound insane.

"You ask a lot of questions!" she said and poked him in the ribs. He would have usually complained about her poking him but the moment her finger touched his chest the blood in his veins raced and burned with desire.

He shook his head clear and let her get away with it but stood a little closer to her. Kagome looked around the room and then she spotted what she was after. She ran over to the doorway to yet another of the winged cat statues that was sitting next to the entrance.

Inuyasha was a little annoyed that she moved away but in one swift movement he landed next to her again just as he did before.

Kagome looked at him in the corner of her eye for a second but returned her attention back to the stone figure. Within no time at all Sango, Miroku and Shippo had joined them and where watching Kagome's every move.

Kagome looked into the stony eyes of the statue, she slowly brought her hand up and touched its forehead. With her single touch the stony eyes grew shiny pupils and stared down at Kagome and then the others but did not move.

Inuyasha instantly grabbed Kagome's hand away from the creature and held his other hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga, Kagome looked at him sternly but reassuringly "its ok it's not evil" she said softly but Inuyasha didn't remove his hand from her.

Kagome focused on the eyes of the creature that looked down on her its eyes now glowing a faint yellow, she showed it the orb too the statue and it slowly nodded its head, crusts of stone and dirt falling from the cracks as it did so.

Kagome breathed out heavily relieved almost and finally spoke "will you tell me where my book of shadows has gone?" she asked hesitantly.

Once again the statue nodded and knelt down so she could touch its fore head again. "Everyone hold onto me" she said looking back at her dumbstruck friends.

Inuyasha stepped closer to her and wrapped his hand around her arm, Sango did the same with the other and clutched into her leg for dear life.

Kagome's breath hitched "MIROKU" she screamed the monks hand had found a comfortable place to rest at her rear. Inuyasha turned his head and saw him groping Kagome his eye twitched violently then 'POW' "how many times do I have to tell you **keep your fucking hands of kagome!" **Inuyasha punched him right in the face and glared daggers at him.

"c..c…curs..ssed hand" the monk managed to stumble out raising a quivering hand. Inuyasha growled and moved behind Kagome shielding her from Miroku.

"take her shoulder" Inuyasha spat out bitterly, Miroku did as he was told not wanting to get punched in the face again, Inuyasha watched the monks every move till he reached Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha protectively wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and growled at Miroku on last time.

Kagome's heart beat quickened at Inuyasha's hands straddling her waist he was being a lot more protective then usual but she had something to attend to right now.

She touched the stone creatures head and instantly there vision turned white. The statue showed them the temple as it was over 50 years ago. It was like a watching a movie in there eyes.

I have to stop it there I have work in the morning and mums yelling at me to go to bed so yeah. At least I made this one relatively long I would have stayed up longer so I could have done the vision they all share but I nooooooooo my mother's a control freak.

And I sorta need to be awake for work please review anonymous reviews are now welcome so REVIEW ME GOD DAMN IT you all have no excuse not to now.


	4. Chapter 4 that son of a bitch

WELL I am so glad every one loves my story it really means something when people tell you that you're a great author…so SUCK ON THAT YOU BASTERED ENGLISH TEACHER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway I feel compelled to clear something up. Kagome is already the reincarnation of Kikyou and therefore cannot also be the reincarnation of Airah, Airah has sort of unintentionally possessed Kagome. BUT there is a connecting between the Inu group and Airah but you have to read and find out what binds them try and guess what it is I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

chapter 4 .That son of a bitch

The cat statue shared a vision of over 50 years, a boy around the age of 13 snuck his way into the temple and managed to crawl his way into the very room that they were in.

The boy was skinny and ordinary but one look in his eyes and all you could see was a black soul. The boy searched the room and picked up various gold items and stashed them away in his haori.

The boy laughed menacingly and acted like he was playing a game it was like the he had no effects of the woods or any curses that he may have been warned about. Pure greed and selfishness radiated of his being.

The crew watched the boy but could not do anything to stop him for one they could not be seen, heard or touched by him and to a force seemed to have them glued to the spot the held Kagome.

The nameless boy scrummaged around the back of the room but stopped finally laying his eyes on the book stand the Kagome and Inuyasha were at moments before.

But this time a book filled the blank space, a large book roughly the size of a regular school bag about half the size of Kagome's bag (which is still freaking huge)

The book was made of a rosy coloured dragon skin which made it really tough and on the cover was the silver iris flowers stitched over the top and snaking its way around the edges. The book was bound together by gold shackles and in curvaceous gold writing had 'book of shadows'

The boy dropped everything in his hand and picked up the heavy book, the first page was written in the same writing as the front 'property of Airah"

He flipped the first page over and the book instantly pulsated, the sense of magic both and good and evil flooded the room.

The boy's eyes widened fascinated by what he was spells, hexes, curses, potions everything and more was written in pages in front of his sinister mind. A red warning label signified spells that were dangerous or of the dark arts and there were a lot of them, but for nearly every enchantment in the book was a counter curse or solution.

The boy smirked and a plot filled his devious mind he grabbed the book and carried it to the village he belonged too.

Unknown to the boy the book he took was an item that was cursed and the statue that was guarding the door had sprung to life to follow the little thief.

More demon statues followed the boy once or twice he turned around to see what was following him but never saw anything.

The senary around the group fast forwarded to flash shots of the village being terrorise by the stone demons in search of what was stolen.

There were plagues of death and disease that had gone on for what looked like years people were being killed by the stone statues at random and unceremoniously. But the boy only stood unharmed protecting himself by one of the spells in the book so the demon statues could not touch him.

He smiled at the death that was happening in the village and laughed evilly at the peoples attempts to run away and protect there loved ones.

Finally years passed before everyone's eyes and that boy was now a man and by the looks of him wealthy no doubt he had the book to thank for that. And there it was the book of shadows in his possessive arms, he was standing on the perch of his dojo with an evil glare.

The next think they new the stone statues were back and the entire town was on fire.

The stone demons had found away after many years of terror to hunt down the thief of the book. They were chasing him to an oddly familiar place.

Inuyasha frowned the new location was so familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, the man had the book tightly clutched within his arms a look of fright and terror on his face, the stone demons had him surrounded near a cave.

The stony jaws of the creatures opened and all at one a heart wrenching burst of flames cracked through the air that was uneasily calm until that point. The man screamed out in pain and dropped the book to the ground that would not by burnt because of the dragon skin protecting it.

From all angles the man could see was blue and red flames burning his eyes and skin and hair every inch of him was on fire and it would not stop. His blood curdling scream fell upon deaf ears.

His blood spilling and burning to the ground, the man fell to the ground and his screaming was heard no more. The statues closed there mouths and the fire finally stopped.

"awe Shippo look away" said Kagome to the little kit who was near tears at the sight he had just seen and he did as he was told. The others were struggling to keep the bile taste in there mouths at bay and Miroku was suddenly very glade he had not taken anything.

The stone demons backed away revealing a bloody burnt looking figure lying in a crumpled heap in the floor.

It was a miracle he had not been turned to ash by the force of the screaming fire.

His hand suddenly twitched and Sango jumped a little as did Kagome but focused her attention on the man.

The man was alive after such an attack, the stone creatures had used all there energy on killing the man but somehow he lived.

The man smirked ever so faintly and mumbled something under his breath, a pass age from the book he had learnt, instantly the demons surrounding him stopped moving it was an anti curse that he apparently only just know understood.

Some demons crumbled away into nothing and the others fled back on the curses orders.

But one remained the one that Kagome had her hands on this demon statue hid in the shadows to make sure that the man would die of his injuries and if not it would be the one to make the final blow.

Days passed and the man lay still until one day a priestess from the neighbouring village stumbled upon the dieing man and aided him out of pity.

The group gasped it was Kikyou "K…Kikyou" Inuyasha stuttered out shocked at the vision he was looking at.

Now he new why this place looked familiar it was near Keade's village a place she had once taken him to talk about the thief that Kikyou pitied and helped.

'that son of a bitch' he thought watching Onigumo take advantage of Kikyou's hospitality leading in an event that would change Inuyasha's life for ever.

The creature watched Kikyou aid the man on and off and a severe evil filled the cave that she harboured him in.

"NO WAY…that must mean that this man is Onigumo before he turned into Naraku" gasped Inuyasha, he could feel the hatred for him all over again.

The vision continued days later Kikyou did not return, inside the cave Onigumo was at his last strands of life but he used a spell from the book and called forth the demons that made him Naraku.

At that moment the stone Creature felt the spell stopping it from killing Onigumo lift as he died and a new different being full of the same evil emerged.

The book was not in site so the creature had no reason to stay and left for only the beings that stole from the temple would but haunted and hunted down if Naraku was to find the book in one piece the curse would not find him for this new being would counter the fact that he did not take it from the temple.

There vision went blank again and they found themselves back in the temple.

"Well know we know what Naraku did before he came across you and Kikyou" Miroku said to Inuyasha as much as the other jaw dropped companions breaking the shocked silence.

"That would explain how he managed to become Naraku in the first place he had some help from that book" Inuyasha grinned out bitterly.

Kagome removed her hand from the stone demons head and sighed angrily "that son of a bitch!" she spat out angrily voicing Inuyasha's thoughts as she sat down on the base of the statues feet with her head propped up on her hands.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango looked down at her friend a little puzzled at her actions, she had just discovered the ugly truth about Naraku's passed and presence and she was depressed about it.

"I want that book" she said simply, looking down at the ground "were in trouble if he still has it" she mumbled out to the ground.

Inuyasha had finally had enough Kagome's strange new knowledge and cryptic behaviour was getting to him.

"ok that's it. It time you started explaining Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Kagome looked up at him in confusion but also realised that Sango and Miroku her standing right next to him and nodding in agreement.

"you have been acting weird ever since you brought that orb back, you know things that nobody else in hell could possibly know, you all of a sudden want a spell book THEN you out of the blue know everything about an ancient temple that you have only just discovered and know you show us this image of Naraku from a statue, if you know all this new stuff then you HAVE to know what has happened to you and you are gonna tell us what it is right NOW!" Inuyasha yelled and demanded as firmly has he could with out trying to sound to harsh.

Kagome looked up at him with fear in her eyes and glanced at Sango and Miroku for a little support but they only looked down at her agreeing with Inuyasha they all felt like they were being kept in the dark and needed Kagome to tell them what was up with her.

But none of them wanted to hurt her feelings by yelling like Inuyasha did but sometimes you just have to be cruel to be kind.

Kagome looked like she was about to run away and cry at all of Inuyasha's yelling, but something inside her clicked and her mind just went blank.

Kagome's quivering lip paused and it seemed like she had frozen for a second, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and took in a steady deep breath as though it was the first breath she had taken in years.

She rolled her head back taking in all the oxygen her lungs would let her until she breathed out again letting her head roll forwards and down so her thick hair cover her eyes,

But not the smirk that grew wide on her face.

She looked back up and Inuyasha and the others in the eye, the utmost confidence danced in her newly transformed aura that everyone caught onto.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha you definitely ask to may questions" Kagome pointed her finger at Inuyasha grinning.

The others took a step back from Kagome, her sudden change of attitude and her smug reply had caught them by surprise.

Kagome tilted her head up and revealed the whites of her eyes to be emerald green and her once brown orbs to be golden and green.

"K…Kagome what happened to you?" Sango look really worried and went to place a comforting hand on her friends shoulder but was pushed away when Kagome stood up tall and proud.

"No not Kagome!" Kagome said while she stood, a broad devious smirk crossed her rosy lips.

"What!" Inuyasha screwed his face up utterly confused.

Miroku was the only one who remained calm and stoic then finally something clicked in his mind "Airah!" he said stoically, not once removing his gaze from Kagome's face.

She snapped her head his why immediately and smiled "I new you were a smart bunch, yes I am Airah but…" she was cut off by a certain silver haired someone.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN KAGOME'S BODY DEMON" Inuyasha growled out and was tempted to draw his tetsusaiga but looking at Kagome's body forced him to stop.

Airah looked at Inuyasha and rolled her eyes at him she could even hear Kagome's sigh from within her own mind.

"Stupid…IF. you. Would. Let. Me. Finish. please" she said slowly through gritted teeth at him. When Inuyasha's temper subdued she put on a cheery smile like nothing had ever happened.

"as I was saying I am Airah but only in my spirit form, Kagome is not in any danger by my possessing her as it is only temporary" Airah said calmly wanting to get the fact across to Kagome's friends fast that she was in no real danger, what with the way she had been watching how protective they are of her especially that hanyou.

She was about to continue when the monk stepped in "why only temporary why are you even possessing Kagome?" he said grasping his staff and sutras in case he would be forced to exorcise the demon queens spirit.

Airah new what his intensions were but smiled at him none the less.

"temporary because if I am in her body for too long she will be weakened greatly and may die as a result and as for possessing her in the first place…" Airah stopped she needed to think about this one.

She new what the reason was but did not fully understand seeing as if was by accident.

The others noticed her hesitation but said nothing only waited in anxiety, even Inuyasha had sweat forming on his brow.

He was in a position were could not protect Kagome and he didn't like it one bit.

Airah closed her eyes and sighed before opening them "it was an accident" she muttered softly but everyone heard.

"What how can you '_accidentally' _possess a persons body there has to be some intention for it" Inuyasha yelled outraged and dumbstruck at how something as serious as this is just an accident.

"Well it was. My intensions were for one of my trusted miko's to find the orb I placed here and use the power within to guide them to my chambers so that I may be resurrected, but all of my kingdoms priestesses were killed after the war and I was forced to remain in a state of unrest" Airah looked down as though she was ashamed to bring the memory up.

Miroku furrowed his brows, as a monk he new a lot about miko's and resurrections, possessions and stuff like that but this was truly an unusual situation.

One phrase the demon mentioned was troubling him "you say that you were in a state of unrest meaning that you are not actually dead?" he said looking confused.

Sango's eyes widened 'surly this demon could not still be alive' she studded Kagome's figure that moved not like usual she looked proud and confident and powerful, not in the kind hearted way she usually did.

Airah smiled once more and nodded "no I am not dead…yet but know that my soul has been awakened I will need my body back sooner rather then later or there may be side effects for my being bonded like this"

"Huh?" everyone one side clearly they had missed something.

Airah sighed a sharp pain in the side of Kagome's head was telling her that Kagome was starting to struggle being apart from her body for so long.

"When I said it was an accident before I meant something more then possessing her. the reason I possessed Kagome in the first place was because the moment she touched my sacred orb her unusually strong miko powers somehow managed to fuse with my magic in the orb"

"Hang on a second you telling me you and Kagome have bonded now!" Inuyasha looked dumbstruck but though that it would explain the change in her scent.

Airah nodded "my magic is similar to her miko power, it is not necessarily demon magic, I have only ever told one person this so you must all keep this to yourselves until further notice go that!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well I am also a half demon but the other part of me is not human" Airah said almost dangerously giving them even more reason not to blab.

Shippo finally sensing that Airah was not a threat joined in on the conversation "but if your not part human what are you?" je said innocently gazing up with puppy dog eyes.

Airah looked at Shippo and her face softened there was something about the young kit that made her heart melt and ache at the same time, she picked him up and hugged him

"I am part elf, my mother was a creature from other lands she was a witch among her elfish kind so she is where I got my magic from elf magic is very spiritual and therefore it is similar to a miko's magic and that's how I think we became bonded" said Airah playing with Shippo in her arms.

"Well is it permanent?" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome's body paying with Shippo as if he were her pup or something.

Airah looked at him and shrugged.

"probably but our magic being bonded would only make her stronger but if anything more between us was to bond from now on she would risk being infected with my demon blood, the elf side of me is fine as there are so many similarities between humans an elves but my demon blood could be fatal"

She said it like she was reading of a warning label on a poisons bottle.

Inuyasha's face paled at the very though of Kagome dieing like that and decided at that point that the sprit might be trustworthy.

"So now we know what happened this morning but what now? And what the fuck was with that vision and the stone demon thing, and you still haven't told me how Kagome knows all these new things and stuff or was that you before?" Inuyasha said in his usual impatient tone.

"well not entirely I put some of my memories in the orb to help the miko that found my orb they would know were to look for the book and find the map inside the book that leads to my chamber, Kagome has my memories with her and that's how she new were to look she probably knows a hole bunch of my spells now too" Airah still had Shippo in her arms and had somehow managed to he him to sleep in her arms.

"Listen lets just cut to the chase whether you like it or not I am stuck with you lot. I need to get my body back so I don't dwell on Kagome and in return I can help you with Naraku" she said softly as to not awake the sleeping demon in her arms.

"keh how can you help what do you know about Naraku" Inuyasha crossed his arms arrogantly, anger was building once again at the thought of Naraku.

Airah only looked at him in disbelief and astonishment "you saw that vision he has my book of shadows that book has a map in it that I need therefore I am going after Naraku for it I know he has it I can tell just by looking at him"

she pointed a finger at Miroku, who had a look of sudden fear in him as his eyes grew wide at the finger pointing at him.

"and uhhh how is it y…you can tell that be m…me?" Miroku sweat dropped and looked nervous it was one thing to see Kagome get frustrated but another to have in so intensely looking at him.

Airah smirked and looked at his had wrapped in pray beads "that pleasant little black hole in your hand is made from a combination of spells that I made in MY book of shadows. It's one of the deadliest dark art curses written in there…in English anyway" she said sarcastically at first as if this news was simple.

Miroku's jaw dropped he felt a rush of hope at last there was person who new more about the dreaded curse in his hand then Naraku.

He looked at his hand and thought of something "if you made this spell then you must know of a way to stop it from my fate!" he said with a little to much hope in his voice.

Sango and Inuyasha shot a hopeful glance at the expressionless face of Kagome but began to think they were giving there hopes up to early as her face remained emotionless.

Airah looked Miroku in the eyes "that spell is a mix of the wound that will never heal the gift of wind and a the porthole of nothingness, on there own those spells are enough to kill a person but he has turned them all into one deadly genetic curse, which I have to give him credit for is really cleaver. Unless you kill Naraku you will be sucked in right?"

Miroku nodded slowly he was expecting the same news he already new 'there is no other way' he thought looking sad and almost angry at himself for believing.

"But" Airah went on.

"Out of the three spells he used one of them has a counter curse" she said with the faintest whisper of a smile on her face.

"The curse of the wound that never heals has a counter curse, a potion that dissolves the poison keeping the wound open, but in you case you will not bleed to death hmmmmm!"

Airah found a loop hole in her first attempt at countering the monks cursed hand, she placed her fingers in Kagome's chin and focused of the memories of her book. Her eyes shot wide open with a start after a moments thought.

"Got it, you will only be sucked in when the void grows too big and strong for your hand to handle…you need a cross between the potion that heel's the wound that never heels and a paralysing curse. That will stop you black hole from growing until you actually kill Naraku"

Airah smiled at the wide eyed expression over the monks face as he gazed at the air void in his hand.

"it's lucky for you the memory of those curses are in that orb so I don't need to book to make the counter curse, but I hope you all understand that Naraku has a serious advantage against you guys with it at hand, but he can only use the spells written in English a lot of them are written in my mothers old language" Airah said seriously.

Inuyasha thought through all the facts that he had been told he had made up his mind 'she could be trusted' he thought.

Airah felt her head spin and new that Kagome needed to return to her body fully. She clutched her aching head and in doing so sparked the concern for all her friends, Inuyasha steadied Kagome's body and brought her to rest on her knees.

Shippo had woken up and jumped from Kagome sensing distress "I have been to long you don't need to explain anything to Kagome I allowed her to hear everything, but please I need that book it's my last chance t…t…too…"

She never got a chance to finish what she was saying the process of Kagome's soul returning to it's rightful place had taken over.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and shut again, she needed to support her weight with her hand on the ground, her body ached like she had been sprinting as fast as her muscles would take her for a thousand miles.

The dizziness in her head subdued but the tingle in her veins still ached but slowly calmed.

A pair of arms wrapped under her arms and knees and she was lifted into the air against a warm comforting body.

Inuyasha held a weak Kagome in his arms he motioned for Shippo to pick the orb up and he and the others left the temple to get some fresh air.

"Inuyasha will Kagome be alright?" Shippo tugged at the bottom of Inuyasha's pants and looked up at him tears brimming in his eyes for concern of Kagome.

"she'll be fine just give her a minute" he said in a husky voice, he sat with his back against a tree and Kagome wrapped in the sleaves of his Haori.

"Inuyasha why don't you let her rest on her sleeping bag" suggested Sango, she was also unknown to Inuyasha or Miroku for that matter testing a theory she had in her mind all night.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment and growled from deep within his chest in disapproval.

He couldn't trust himself with many words or explain himself being so affectionate all of a sudden especially with Miroku around "no" he ground out.

His skin felt like it was alive all over his blood felt as though it was on fire and goose bumps plagued his skin just having Kagome in his arms which considering how he felt when she wasn't near him was pure heaven.

Kagome's dizzy eyes rolled around in there sockets as her consciousness began to return.

But a voice spoke to her in her mind before her vision returned she new this voice it was Airah.

"Kagome one last thing. I happened to notice the season the year is in and I thought you should know that for demons it is know mating season and you smell pretty good to them, so try not to be too surprised when you wake up…oh and uhh sorry for taking so long eheh!" Airah sounded a little guilty at the end.

Kagome laughed softly "it's ok better you then me explaining it…hey wait what do you mean don't be surprised when I wake up? Airah? AIRAH…HEEEEY COME BACK HERE!" she heard playful laughing echo through her mind.

"you'll see" Airah said as Kagome fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by a pair of curious looking golden eyes staring down at her.

Kagome's heart pounded faster then ever when she realised that she was in Inuyasha's lap and Sango and Miroku were watching.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped then Airah's words of demons and mating season rang through her mind.

"What" his ears perked up completely unbothered by the fact that he had her in his lap.

Kagome blushed and scrambled out of his lap, the instant she moved the goose bumps in Inuyasha's skin started to sting and burn, his heart ached at the loss of her warmth against him and his blood raced faster with the need to have her near.

But he restrained himself for his and Kagome's sake.

About half an hour later the group was ready to leave on pursuit of Naraku and the jewel shards.

And now for the book that he had in his grasp.

The group started to walk through the huge forest hinted by Airah through Kagome that there was a village that descended from her kingdom on the other side of the woods and that they may have the herbs that Airah needed for Miroku's wind tunnel.

They were nearing the border of the forest at last after hours of waking, when Inuyasha stood in his tracks, and because he was walking so close to Kagome she bumped into him.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned him but got no response, Inuyasha's ears perked up and he was sniffing the air.

He could smell the scent of a demon that had passed not to long ago but was still near bye. His instincts could only think of one reason a demon would dear venture into the haunted forest.

'Kagome!' his demon side whispered to him stirring the threatening growls from deep within.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice said more sternly this time, he turned to face Kagome and the others and was met by questioning stares.

"What can you smell Inuyasha?" said the monk

"demon…"

there I hope you enjoyed that I promise that you are all gonna love the next chapter the chase begins and all hell breaks loose stuff like that.

Mum was too tired to tell me off so as a result I am up at 1 in the morning glorifying myself in anime.

The only problem was my little sister who was less then reluctant to give me the computer when she has been on the computer ALL DAY and I have been at work, you think I would get a bit if sympathy after spending 5 HOURS scanning junk 4 shit head customers.

And THEN my sister reads my story loves it but then complains that it is too long for her. no you majesty your just to STUPID TO TAKE IN ALL THE FACY WORDS LIKE 'STUPID' OR 'BITCH' so to cater the tastes of my darling little satin I mean sister I made this chapter EXTRA LONG just for you.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFUCKINGBITCHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	5. Chapter 5 incoming madness

Well hello peoples thank for the reviews sorry if there are spelling and or grammar mistakes but I am only human (unfortunately) so your just gonna have to deal with it and I'm not really much of an editor…hmmm maybe I can persuade one of my friends to do it for me…and to inucub ahhhhhhh well this is awkward hmmm…thanks 4 the review ; but seriously I had a drink in my hands when I read that review and I had to cover my mouth to stop me from spraying my drink all over my wall…it was really funny to watch apparently according to everyone sitting at the table watching me…

I'm glad all of you like my story so much but if you want more you have to review! get the hint

Chapter 5 incoming madness

"Demon…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes his ears swivelled around trying to locate any sign of a demon. He couldn't see or hear anything only smell the places he had last been.

"Where I don't see anything?" Sango asked as she bopped her head over the shrubs and senary looking for any sign of a demon. But like Inuyasha found none.

Inuyasha growled but pushed on towards the village. The others exchanged bewildered looks and shrugged before following him.

About an hour later Inuyasha and the others made it to the edge of the forest at last. Over the tops of the trees they could see smoke rising from the fire places and the faint rustle of people could be heard from within the village.

"hmm sounds like there having a celebration" Kagome said cheerfully.

She ran a few feet in front of Inuyasha with Shippo hot on her heals. Without thinking he quickened his pace as well he was still thinking about the scent of that demon but it had obviously left not to long ago.

"wow!" Kagome gasped she stopped at the very edge of the woods and gazed at the village.

Sango and Miroku ran to catch up with her and Inuyasha to see what they were looking at.

It was a reasonably large village compared to other places the group had been but this one was different. The village was preparing for a celebration or some kind of festival, lanterns were out and in an arrangement of different shapes, sizes and vibrant colours the heavy aroma of food filled the air and had everyone drooling at the thought of having something other then fish for dinner.

"hey look" Shippo jumped out and pointed to a big shrine with a stone demon next to it.

"this must be the place then?" Sango said as a question towards Kagome who nodded with a smile.

"Come on Shippo lets go have a look around" Kagome said in her usual cheerful tone extending her arms for the little kit to jump in.

"Ok" he said joyfully and ran into her open arms.

As everyone reached the entrance to the village they had gone relatively unnoticed until a little boy saw them and tugged at his fathers pants to get his attention.

The man looked up at Inuyasha it took one look at his ears before he started shouting "DEMON…THERES AN OTHER ONE GET EVERYONE INSIDE THERES A DEMON" he yelled and grabbed his pitch fork the man had short scruffy brown hair and a beard and for a human was very well built.

Before they new it all the male villagers had snatched a weapon of some kind and was surrounding Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes 'do we have to go through this EVERY single time' he thought and sighed preparing himself for a fight.

"What business do you have hear demon?" demanded the angry brown haired man.

"Well we aint gonna kill anybody if that's what your thinking" Inuyasha growled defensively.

"Inuyasha means no harm…none of us do we are just travellers looking for a place to rest and perhaps gather some information" Miroku spoke calmly.

The brown haired man and the others took notice of Miroku and realised that he was a monk 'why would a monk be travelling with a demon?' they all thought.

But Miroku wasn't the only one they thought odd about Inuyasha's company they saw a girl wearing a demon exterminator outfit with a small ct demon in her hands, a little fox demon in the arms of a beautiful young girl who was wearing the strangest outfit he had ever seen.

There was a tense silence, Inuyasha was glaring at every villager sussing out which one was the strongest just out of instinct and focused more on the man with the pitch fork who seemed to be looking at Kagome strangely determining he was pulling the strings.

Inuyasha felt rage consuming him thinking that he man was pervertedly staring at Kagome's revealing outfit.

Inuyasha growled deep and loud at the villager and took a warning step closer "stop looking at her like that" he said in a dangerous tone.

The villager took one look into Inuyasha's frightening gold eyes to understand what he was taking about but aside from Kagome's strange clothes the feature that drew most of his attention to her was the shimmering golden sphere that Kagome held in the hand supporting Shippo.

Infuriated with the human males constant staring Inuyasha growled uncharacteristically deep bearing his fangs that seemed to be getting steadily longer and sharper.

He snarled and growled out venomously he resembled a rabid dog about to attack. All the villagers took a step back in fear.

He main villager looked fear stricken at Inuyasha the faintest of purple markings on his cheeks. Just as Inuyasha took another step toward him the man cried out "no stop please…I had no intensions for her it was the orb the young lass holds in her possession" he tried his hardest to say firmly but the quiver in his voice did not go unnoticed.

Inuyasha continues to growl at the man 'he dares look at her like that' he thought to himself, a small smirk crossed his lips smelling the fear in all the villagers they were no match for him anyways.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's soft voice flouted through the air to his ears. She cautiously walked over to him and placed a graceful hand on his shoulder. Her touched soothed his burning skin and temper quicker then anyone had expected.

Kagome new from Inuyasha's growls that any second later and he would have turned full demon and slaughtered the whole village and his own friends. But she did not sit him, a gut feeling drove her to him telling her that this was all that was needed. And he would get angry at her for sitting him when he was only trying to protect her.

She gently massaged the scruff of his neck with her thumb Inuyasha's growls softened but a pin point glare was still fixed on the main villager.

Kagome looked at the man in question but showed him no sympathy in her face only that she could control Inuyasha from them "please put down your weapons we didn't come here to fight" she said softly.

The man looked at Kagome for a moment not wanting to piss the half demon off any further.

"Very well" he said he saw nothing but truth in the girl's eyes and seeing at she had some emotional control over the half demon it would be wise to not go against her wishes. He motioned for the other villagers to stand down most held there weapons loosely at there sides and others dropped there's.

"forgive us but you must understand that we haven't had a demon come through these parts in over 2000 years and recently we have had a fair few visits from demons threatening to attack us!" he spoke towards Inuyasha mainly in an attempt to get him to understand there situation and maybe he would lay off him.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and crossed his arms "keh pathetic…" he mumbled, hearing Inuyasha come back to his usual senses Kagome stopped rubbing her thumb on Inuyasha's back and rested it on his shoulder instead.

"What's going on over here?" an elderly man approached the scene crouching over a staff that towered over his aged figure.

He was dressed in a noble looking blue haori and had a long mane of thin snow white hair tied into a low pony tail the same fashion done for his long flowing beard.

The old man had a very kind face that suited his aged face and was accompanied by two other soldiers dressed in very royal looking armour.

The elderly man gazed at the brown haired villager with kind and understanding eyes "there is no need for aggression Hiwitaru our guests mean us no harm" he said to his fellow villager with the brown hair formally known as Hiwitaru.

"greetings you must excuse my villagers a little girl from our town was almost attacked this morning by a demon and we are all still on our guard what with being in preparation for the towns annual spring festival" the old man said kindly towards Inuyasha and the others.

"Ooooooo a festival can we stay Kagome huh, huh can we think of all the food!" Shippo bounced up and down next to Kagome.

She looked down at him and smiled "it's not for us to decide Shippo we have to see if the villagers will let us stay first…but INUYASHA'S temper may cost us that" she gave him a warning look that was unimpressed with his behaviour.

Inuyasha was about to protest but the sound of the old man laughing distracted him. The old man laughed at there little scene and smiled "of course you may stay for the festival but I must ask you all first what brings you to this place?" the old mans tone darkened a little but he still kept his caring smile smacked across his face.

"We have been travelling for quite some time through the woods and we happened to see smoke coming from this direction so we decided to check it out and hopefully gather some information" said Miroku keeping it basic and not wanting to tell the whole village what was really going on in case they tried to attack us again.

The old man nodded and smiled at Miroku "you stayed the night and survived hmmm very interesting…you are welcome to stay as long as you wish if the spirit in the woods has allowed you to live then we can trust you in our village. Would you follow me please, everyone continue with the festival"

The old man waved the villagers to continue with there work and ushered Inuyasha and the group to his castle at the top of the village.

He led them to a luxurious room were a few of his servants poured everyone a cup of herbal tea.

"Welcome my friends welcome I am Lord Haroshi drink please" he said kindly and offered everyone the tea that was being served by his servants.

"Wow your castle is amazing" Kagome said tacking a sip of the unusually sweet flavoured tea.

Sango watched the delightful expression on Kagome's face and took a sip as well "this is delicious what kind of tea is this?" she asked the elder who smiled back at her.

"It's an ancient recipe from the days of queen Airah, the tea brings out a persons strength and inner peace" he said as he took a taste himself.

There was a moments silence and everyone just drank there tea even Inuyasha drank all his usually he just sat there grouching.

Kagome's eyes wandered around the hut until she found something she recognized but had no idea where from.

It was a weapon on the wall similar to Kohahu's weapon but this one was not made from the skin and bones of dead demons this was made from some kind of black metal. The blades were midnight black and the blunt point was coated with gold the chain was of the same black metal as the blade.

'Indestructible metal' Kagome thought drinking her tea as well as not removing her gaze from the unusual weapon.

A memory of a person unseeing the weapon on the wall flashed into her mind it was in the heat of battle and a female person flung the weapon around with precision so perfect she made it look like a dance.

Kagome shook her head clearing her mind of what seemed to be a weird day dream of herself.

"My blades!" she absentmindedly mumbled out loud enough her everyone to hear. She took another sip of tea unaware what she had said and of everyone looking at her.

"pardon my dear?" said Haroshi with great interest and surprise he had suspected something odd about this girl the moment he saw her, and after seeing the orb in her hands he began to wonder.

Kagome looked at the old man then registered what she had said to have everyone staring at her "oh my blades on the wall" she said casually but then stopped to think about what she actually said.

"What am I talking about those aren't mine1" she said feeling the embarrassment fill the veins in her cheek. She clasped her hands over her cheeks in an attempt to stop her redness from showing but to no prevail.

"What the hell are you going on about" barked Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at her before sculling the rest of his tea.

"I…I…um… don't know I just remember swinging those blades around in battle for some reason and I guess I thought they were mine" she said half laughing at her own expense.

'Good one Kagome what the hell was with that I just made a complete idiot out of myself' Kagome thought mentally kicking herself.

Out of nowhere Airah's voice flowed through Kagome's mind "yeeeeeeaahhh that would be one of MY memories those are my blades I used to use them in battle and sometimes I used them in a certain dance back in my day" Airah said telepathically.

Kagome looked at the orb that encased Airah's spirit. Mentally she thought back "well that's just great…you could have said something a little earlier then I wouldn't have everyone thinking I'm some kind of nut case!" she pouted and averted her eyes from all the stares.

"Yeah well bit late now…anyway ask the old man if he has heard of a temple called the crib!" Airah's voice echoed in Kagome's mind.

"Why?" she thought back "just do it" and with that Airah's voice deserted Kagome's mind.

Kagome sighed thinking what has she gotten herself into but she would do anything for a friend even if she had only just met Airah she was fast becoming a good companion.

"Haroshi you seem like you know a lot about the woods of Airah!" Kagome said as sweetly as she could, the old man nodded with a kind smile silently asking for Kagome to go on.

"well I was wondering if you have heard of a certain temple called 'the crib'?"

the old man sipped his tea and considered Kagome's question quite seriously whereas Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku just stared at Kagome oddly but Kagome mouthed out the word 'Airah' and pointed to the orb.

They all rolled there heads back in understanding and silently mouthed out 'ohhhhhhh'

"This wouldn't happen to be because of that orb you possess would it child?" Haroshi said calmly but in a more serious manner then he had done before.

Kagome nodded and gulped as the same time she didn't know what the old man would think of her if he found out that she had discovered the demon queens spirit encased in an ancient orb that had now conveniently fused with her miko powers.

"hmm I suspected as much when you came into our village and I saw you for the first time I could see 6 of you but I sensed 7 auras and seeing that golden orb in your hands now I sense it even more…the queen has been found and awoken" the old man said sternly and focused his dark eyes on the orb.

"Hey old man she asked you a question" Inuyasha spoke up getting really frustrated with the old mans constant talking.

"The crib is a temple that the queen Airah stored her greatest treasure. You might not know this but many humans and demons all those years ago desired to take over Airah's kingdom as it was one of the wealthiest Kingdoms known to man it was said that nearing the end of the war before she sealed away her kingdom she disappeared for 6 to 7 months and in that time she hid her most precious treasure and the place she hid it was named the crib but nobody knows what her treasure was" Haroshi said and crouched his aged back over to crab a rice cracker from the plate in front of him.

"Well duh I already knew that but I can't remember where the fucking crib is damn it!" Airah's voice boomed in Kagome's head making Kagome's eyes go wide with surprise.

"Don't worry if it means so much to you well find it" Kagome tried to reassure her.

"Kagome I erased that memory so not even you would have it in your mind. You see some demons in my time had the ability to read minds and I would never make it easy for anyone to find the crib so I let clues in my book" Airah said more softly as she tried to think.

Kagome empathised with her and felt a sting of sadness and loss beating in her heart.

Haroshi stood up and grabbed his oversized staff for support "fell I leave you all for some rest I must go ahead to prepare for the festival I'm sorry I couldn't be of more assistance to you but even to my vast knowledge the queen is a mystery but I must warn you to keep a watchful eye on that orb I suspect that is what the demons are sensing after all the scent of the queen was to legend intoxicating and in the start of mating season having an aura like hers around must drive them crazy" he said before exiting the room.

After hearing what the old man said everyone glanced at Inuyasha knowing that he being a half demon the scent would be no different for him either.

"WHAT!" he barked at them flustered with all there staring. Kagome giggled and everyone else just looked away.

The rest of there evening was spent in the festival drinking, singing and dancing the night away though Inuyasha avoided the hole dancing bit he settled for leaning against a tree and watching Kagome twirl around to the music in her mini skirt flaring out enough to give him a very good view.

And of course Miroku after taking a few swigs of sake had a number of goes at Sango's rear end and by the end of the night he could hardly feel his face it was so numb/

Late at night and the first evening of the festival was finally starting to die down. It was well past midnight and nearing at least 1 in the morning.

Inuyasha had to carry Kagome back to the hut she had had a little to much fun for the night and had gotten drunk for the first time she said that in _her time_ she was to young to drink putting emphasis on the her time part and said that she was no longer in her time so now it was ok.

She had sobered up during the night but was completely exhausted and nearly fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Back in the room the girls prepared for bed Shippo was already asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag snuggled up against Kilala.

Kagome smiled at how cute they were and pulled out her camera feeling that this was definitely a Kodak moment. Grinning to herself she made her why into bed careful not to disturb Shippo from his sleep.

Kilala woke up noticing Kagome jump into bed and let to go sleep next to Sango. Shippo whined in his sleep missing his furry blanket but settled himself near Kagome instead.

Kagome smiled and hugged him close as she felt her eyes getting to heavy to stay open.

Inuyasha was watching the hole time with every passing day of the season he felt it was becoming harder and harder to ignore Kagome's alluring scent but he new he had no other choice but to control himself he didn't want to have Kagome hate him because he couldn't control his demon self.

He waited until Kagome's breathing evened out and her eyes closed, he got up as silent as a still wind and moved over to her near unconscious form.

He admired her gentle features for a moment taking in how beautiful she looked just laying there with the moonlight shinning over her.

He bent down not making any noise what so ever and gently brushed the tips of her silky hair away from her face. She stirred for a bit reacting to his touch he backed away watching to see if she would wake up or not but she didn't.

He smirked and bent his head down lower and inhaled her scent this was becoming a ritual for him sniffing her hair at night adoring her being without her even knowing he had been doing this for a while even before they had made there way to Airah's woods.

Gently he touched her ear with the tip of his nose taking in the scent of her flesh he couldn't suppress the passionate growl that escaped his lips.

His instincts began to take over him but he kept them in toe. The demon in him as well has his human side yearned to be near her, her scent was indeed driving him wild he could feel his blood humming through his system.

He gently lay down at the head of her futon and played with a few loose strands of hair for a while before he decided to get dome rest.

He rested his head on the vacant part of her pillow and leaned his head against hers while the rest of his body was on the wooden floor, his growls became faint and sounded almost like purrs as he became more and more content taking in hefty blow's of Kagome's scent every time he breathed.

Gently he pressed his lips against her temple and licked her in the same spot as before then drifted of to sleep with his face buried in her hair completely unaware of the approaching threat slowly making there way towards the village that has until now been a secret.

A cold breeze blew open the matt door to the hut sending shivers down the spines of those within.

Kagome's eyes shot open she started breathing really hard but she had no idea why but she didn't like it. She gained her composer but noticed that her head was surrounded by warmth fluttering her eyes open trying to rid herself of the early morning blurry vision.

At first she thought she was dead all she could see was white but then noticed that it was hair "Inuyasha?" she said softly but a little confused.

The second she said his name his golden eyes shot open startling the both if them. he was nose to nose with Kagome who was just staring at him with questioning eyes.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and blushed ferociously he pushed himself of the comfort of her pillow and sat up in his typically doggy like style bright at a tomato and looking as innocent as he possibly could.

Kagome blinked at him and raised an eyebrow she silently giggled at him and got up herself.

"It's not what you think" Inuyasha blurted out trying to think of something fast but was coming up with nothing fast.

"Yeah right" she rolled her eyes at him before getting some supplies from her big yellow bag. She grabbed her toiletries bag and went to leave for the stream near the town "I'm gonna brush my teeth I'll be right back" she said and left to do what she needed to do.

Inuyasha continued to blush but nodded then looked away. As soon as he heard her footsteps disappear he got up and followed after her.

"Inuyasha what am I going to do with you your meant to be in love with Kikyou but then you act like this what am I supposed to do…with myself if you leave me hanging like this" Kagome mumbled low to herself she always found it best to vocalise her thoughts when know one was around even if the thought did make her feel like crying.

Inuyasha hadn't heard her but settled for watching her from the top of a tree nearby. She was finished brushing her teeth and hair but instead of heading back to the hut like she said she would she stayed by the stream and just relaxed.

He watched her roll up the sleaves of her shirt and clean of her hands and arms he thought this was a little strange considering that she hadn't sone anything to get them dirty but shrugged the matter of thinking it was just some girl thing to be clean.

She sat by the stream with her arms stretched behind her supporting her weight Inuyasha let his imagination run free as he watched her thinking of how warm and soft she would feel if he just jumped over to her and embraced her.

But his pleasant thoughts were cut short by the disturbing scent that had just blown his way in yet another chilling breeze.

The scent of way more then one male demon was in the air. The very thought of there being even one male demon in the area was enough to set his blood and hormones on fire. His demon side had been secretly courting Kagome when she slept by masking his scent with hers by licking her face that way other demons would know that she was already being considered for a mate and that alone should be enough for the demons to keep there distance but no they had to come regardless.

In one swift movement Inuyasha launched himself into the air and landed on top of Kagome sheltering her body from view with his.

Kagome yelped covering her arms once again with her shirt and tried to jump away from the person who had just snuck up on her but then she saw the red cover her and sighed.

"Inuyasha what the hell…" she drifted off she looked up at him and was about to yell the hell out of him for jumping on her like that but stopped herself realising how Inuyasha was growling and sniffing the air as if he was desperately searching for something.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered sounding really worried she tried to stand up but Inuyasha only growled and pressed his body closer to hers in a motion to stay down.

He brought a clawed hand to clasp her shoulder and as he did so Kagome got a good look at the size of his claws they were not the usual size 'oh no!" Kagome turned around to look into Inuyasha's eyes.

Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear herself think. Her frightened face met Inuyasha's demonic one.

Inuyasha's blood stained eyes stared into Kagome's glossy brown ones sensing her sudden movement beneath him.

Kagome thought his demon self was about to tear her to pieces and this time she couldn't sit him with him crouching over her like this. Kagome cowered beneath him expecting to feel the hot searing pain of his claws ripping her flesh to pieces.

But all he did was gaze into her eyes and shelter her with his form. Inuyasha smelt her fear and felt that it was not because of the demons he could smell but for him.

'she shouldn't fear me' his demon self thought he had to have her trust him if she was going to protect her from the threat that was approaching them if she was to be his then she had to understand that he was not a danger to her.

Kagome trembled beneath him making herself look a lot smaller then she really was. 'is he going to kill me' the thought raced through her head over and over she was trying so hard not to cry out but a single tear broke free and rolled down her pale cheek.

"Don't cry" came his gruff demon voice, Inuyasha's heart thumped wildly the smell of her tears broke his heart he had to stop her from panicking.

He bent down and licked her tear away, Kagome froze her eyes were as big as saucers but his touch made her fears die away he wasn't going to kill her he wanted 'what does he want?' Kagome managed to think.

Inuyasha continued to lick at her temple just as he had done that night until another chilling breeze headed there way full of the scent of demons.

Inuyasha stopped instantly and looked around they were close he could feel it. Kagome frowned at him wondering what the hell was wrong with him all of a sudden but her vision blacked out and she could see through the vision of one of Airah's many stone demons.

'why is this happening' she thought but as if on que her question was answered it was like looking through a pipe but in the centre she saw a demon sniffing the air next to one another stone statue then her vision flipped to another demon coming in the other direction and then an other and an other at least 20 demons were surrounding the area and from what Kagome could see were heading there way one was even following the stream.

Her vision returned to normal seeing the red eyed hanyou growling and searching over her head for any visual of an approaching demon. She understood Inuyasha's behaviour now but in his demon state he wouldn't be able to think straight.

She rushed away from his grip and stumbled away just enough "sit" she breathed THUD

"FOR THE LOVE OF…" Inuyasha was about to yell out at her for sitting him but the scent of demons hit his nose he grasped the tetsusaiga and flung it in front of him ready for battle.

He took one look at Kagome and he could smell himself on her 'well at least that will tell them that they have to fight for her if they want her' he smirked and moved over to pick her up.

"Inuyasha are you ok now?" Kagome asked taking his hand as he lifted her up onto her feet.

"I'm not the one you have to worry about Kagome we're being surrounded by demons and they are all in heat they only want one thing" he gave her a serious stare full of worry.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat 'there after me' she though she had a gut feeling that was telling her to run but she would not leave Inuyasha's side even if he turned full demon again she would be by his side.

"We need to get the others and get the hell out of hear" Inuyasha ordered. He grabbed Kagome and leaped off heading back for the hut to wake the others.

"I promise I wont let anything harm you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he raced off toward the hut Kagome nodded and let him carry her away.

……………………………………………………..

well that was fun im kinda tired so excuse any spelling grammar shit error stuff coz my brain literally is shutting down I just wanted to get this posted before school starts again woot 

any way I finally applied for uni and stuff im doing a comic books and cartoons course some creative writing thing and a hole bunch of psychology crap so hopefully I get into some of those.

I can't wait to do anime in university boo ya one of these days you will all be watching one of my originals and I will be rich RICH I TELL YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHA RICH IN ALL MY ANIME GLORY.

Yeah so if u like it review it I promise you are all gonna love the next chapter hehehe it took me long enough to do this one you see I got my sister hooked on my story and now all I need to do to get onto the computer it to tell her if she wants the next chapter she has to get off.

Ahh siblings there so simple minded you can train them to do just about anything….sucker!


	6. Chapter 6 catch me if you can part 1

Sigh back in school again so u know that means im gonna be reeeeeeaaaaal busy but thankfully it is not a very long term and when im not doing school work or at work then I will type as fast as a fucking can and get a frigging chapter up.

Thanks for the reviews I can just tell u all want a lemon but I don't know if I'm gonna do one but if u all want one then I will send me a review and cast your vote lemon or no lemon! (sorry Steph but your vote still only counts for one and if the reviewers want it they can have it…and no you can't kill me if I do one coz then you'll never see another one of my fanfics ever again EVER!)

I have a fucking headache god damn pain killer don't work FUCK YOU PANADOLE… I'm in a swearing mood 2day hehehehehehe ahhhh fuck it on with the fic.

Chapter 6 catch me if you can part 1

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"SANGO MIROKU WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Inuyasha burst through the mat like door and ordered for the other two to get up.

"Huh Inuyasha what's the matter?" Miroku said wearily rubbing the sleep out if his eyes.

Inuyasha kicked the side of his futon angrily "THERES A HEARD OF FUCKING DEMONS COMING OUR WAY WE'VE GOT TO GO NOW!" Inuyasha growled out ferociously hesitantly letting Kagome go so she could gather her stuff.

"WHAT!" Sango and Miroku both jumped out of bed and in no time at all were ready to leave and fight. Just as Miroku reached for his staff he sensed it, a dark cloud hovering over the village menacingly and the aura of many lusting demons not far off.

"There's an evil presence heading this way" Miroku said as he clutched his staff and preparing himself for battle.

"No shit monk now get moving" Inuyasha hissed trying to get a move on but the humans were being to slow for his liking.

"I don't get it why are they after us now" Sango asked worried that the answer she would receive would be the one she didn't want to hear. She looked at Kagome with all the worry laced in her heart evident in her eyes for her best friend.

Their was a tense pause between them and Inuyasha only looked more uncomfortable, he sighed "It's Kagome…her scent resembles that of a demon in heat and is so strong demon's from all over the area would be able to smell her and being a demon slayer I'm sure you know what spring means for us!" Inuyasha arrogantly sighed and looked Sango directly in the eye implying that he too was feeling the effects of mating season.

Sango's fear was realised 'it must have been the connection between Airah's spirit that triggered Kagome's scent to attract so many demons Airah was the only demon in history to have this sort of affect but she escaped and chose her mate…but how did she do it' Sango thought deeply.

Her thought were interrupted by Inuyasha's foot constantly tapping away impatiently ushering them to leave. Sango rushed out the door she had a new faith in Airah now if she wanted her book back and for her soul to be returned to her body then she would have to keep Kagome safe if not for Kagome sake then for hers she escaped once so she can do it again.

Everyone turned for the door and rushed outside Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already on Kilala's back and in the air as Kagome was straddled on Inuyasha's. He was about to take of when.

"STOP wait I need something" Kagome jumped from Inuyasha's back before he had a chance to stop her.

"Kagome there's not enough time come on do you want those demons to get you!" Inuyasha protested loudly but got no reply for the young girl had already raced inside. His demonic blood raced through his own veins to claim and to protect the girl who had just ran off.

He started growling out annoyed but seconds later she came bolting out with something black and shiny in her hands "okay lets go!" she said and jumped onto his back once more.

"Are those the blades from inside?" Inuyasha asked her eyeing the weapons down curiously as he finally leapt of into the air.

"Yeah I have a feeling that they may come in handy" Kagome said in an unusually dark voice, she gripped his shoulder nervously and with the other free hand tucked Airah's blades into the back of her skirt and hidden under her schools blouse.

Inuyasha smirked and gripped onto her more firmly speeding on past the others racing to the safest place he could think of 'the well'.

Back at the clearing of the woods of Airah the demon with the dark shoulder length hair explored the enticing scents cascading from the stream leading into the river.

At first he was only passing by the area in search of something to hunt down and eat when he was distracted by this indescribable scent that made his inside dance and his skin to burn.

The lust in his demon blood called to him telling him that a ready female demon was somewhere in the forbidden woods and was not just some regular female demon but a powerful one, so close somewhere within the thick lush of trees unknowingly calling to be claimed.

The demon hastily followed his nose that lead him to a relatively unknown village were the sent had been the strongest yet. He was drawn to a silvery white flower that had nearly the same scent as the female demon he was following and was positive that if he waited it out a little then the female would eventually show up.

The heavy scent of other male demons shortly followed and he suspected that they were tracking down the arousing scent as well if he wanted to claim the prize then he was going to have to fight for it.

CRACK!

The demon spun around and came face to face with yet another demon, I rival and a challenge had appeared but not until the prize had been located would he waist his energy on this giant Neanderthal of a demon.

Before the other could strike him he disappeared into the shadows as he was a shadow demon himself and continued to smell out his prey.

A few miles away a small girl with messy black hair was busy playing in a field and picking flowers for her master Sesshomaru who was sitting peacefully by a tree watching his follower closely.

A slight breeze blew there way and Sesshomaru caught a familiar scent in the wind. 'Inuyasha's wench but something is different about her scent' Sesshomaru stands gathering the attention of Rin and Jaken.

"My lord…" Jaken bond forward about to ask were his master was going but was cut off immediately.

"Take care of Rin" with that he left leaving Rin and Jaken staring blankly at the spot their master was walking away in.

Inuyasha few over tree top's and landed only for seconds at a time before bounding off again Sango and Miroku had been close behind him the whole time. Instead of going back the way they came they took the long run and went around the edge of the forest thinking that the demons would not hesitate to go through the forest chasing after Kagome's scent trail.

There plan was working so far and they had gone undetected so far and it seems the weather was on there side as well, the wind was blowing in the direction they were heading and dark rain clouds were forming making considerably harder for any demon to follow there scent.

"uh oh" Kagome accidentally said out loud, she clutched the jewel shards around her neck embracing the familiar feeling of the shikon jewel's power and the sense of another sacred jewel shard heading there way fast.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears swivelled around picking up Kagome's words and didn't like what she said.

"What's uh oh what's wrong don't let me there here already" Inuyasha said looking back at Kagome.

Kagome looked back at him as if to say as if you didn't know "uh oh is uh oh and you'll see who I'm talking about in 3…2…1…" Kagome said counting her fingers as she went.

"HEY DOG SHIT GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND BRING MY WOMAN WITH YOU!" a small tornado appeared from the bushes just in front of them and standing there in all his glory was the wolf demon prince Kouga.

Kagome sighed "oh crap" and banged her forehead lightly on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Delighted by her response to the wolf demons appearance Inuyasha smirked at Kouga triumphantly for she had made it obvious to him that she did not want Kouga around her which made him feel like he had already won the ever approaching battle.

Gently he let Kagome stand beside him and glared daggers at Kouga daring him to make a move to pry Kagome from him he would enjoy nothing more then to tear his skin from his bones and watch him die for even considering mating with Kagome.

"Kagome Inuyasha why did you…oh no not Koga" Sango said eyeing down Kouga as Kilala few herself, Miroku and Shippo down to meet Inuyasha and Kagome.

All this to Kouga went relatively unnoticed and uncared for, he only eyed down the person he had been searching for ever since her scent travelled to him through the wind.

"Fuck off wolf boy we don't have time for you now coz if you haven't noticed we've got other problems without YOU complicating them" Inuyasha growled out and drew his tetsusaiga out in front of him.

Kouga finally took notice of him realising that he did in fact have to fight to claim Kagome.

"hmpf Kagome why do you persist in hanging around this mutt when you could live quite happily with me after all it is the season to find your life long mate…and I believe my search is over" Kouga smirked charmingly at Kagome which really infuriated Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled weakly at him and felt her heart rate quicken she new a fight was on the way and fast.

"Listen Kouga now really isn't a good time…you see there are all these demons and…" Inuyasha cut in before Kagome had a chance to finish.

"You don't need to explain anything Kagome…not to this idiot" Inuyasha said shifting his body to hide Kagome's form from Kouga.

He turned his deadly gaze toward Kouga cracking his knuckles and extending his claws getting ready to fight.

"heh bring it on" Kouga smirked at Inuyasha preparing himself for a battle their instincts were driving them to boiling point the smell of other male demons was forcing their demons blood to emerge and claim what was theirs.

Kagome and the others could only stand their horror struck at the scene that usually didn't bother them that much but this time it was do or die even the demons eyes were flickering red.

"You guys should get back" Kagome looked over her shoulder at her friends. Sango looked worriedly into her eyes and saw her serious expression also full of her own worry.

"You need to keep an eye out for any other demons ok I'll try and stop them maybe nock some sense into them ok!" Kagome said with a shaky nod towards the hanyou and the wolf demon prince.

"What we can't leave you!" Sango protested taking a step forward she looked at Inuyasha ready and waiting to get his claws into Kouga she sighed with dread ringing in her breath.

"It's ok guys I have Inuyasha to look after me and I have my sacred arrows AND if the worst should happen Airah says she can help me ok she also says that her demon statue guards have spotted at least 20 demons in the area and are closing in fast so we need to get rid of them fast or that village will be in danger" Kagome stated she had a gut instinct that they would not break out of the forest in time from what he had seen through the statues eyes the demons were coming fast and in all angles.

She new they were after her but she couldn't risk any other lives especially the lives of those in the village and if Sango and Miroku took Shippo and themselves away from her then they would hopefully be safe.

They gave Kagome a seriously worried look and were looking unconvinced but then again if they took out the demons before they got to her then she would be safe but then again.

"Kagome even if we did take out all the demons there will still be Inuyasha and Kouga" Miroku spoke up and took a step nearer to Sango with and equally worried expression clearly the idea of splitting up was not setting well with them.

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion and looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kouga had heard there names being mentioned and stared directly at Kagome.

She looked into Inuyasha's eyes she saw his desperation to protect her and something more something much more she felt drawn into his golden orbs lost completely in his sincere gaze.

A flicker of red glazed over his golden colours snapping Kagome out of her trance she realised what Miroku meant, Inuyasha is also part demon who will protect her from him if he should loose control in a moment like this.

Her heart jerked in fear for a moment but the only thing she could do was trust him, and that is exactly what she chose to do.

Kagome turned back to Miroku and Sango sternly looking them in the eye "don't worry about me I'll be fine" she reassured them and gave them a small smile.

"Kagomeeeeeeeee" Shippo wailed and leaped into her arms giving her a big hug "I don't want you to go" he cried snuggling closer to her. She embraced Shippo and then whisper into his ear "I'll be ok I promise" she gave Shippo to Sango to look after.

Sango struggled to keep her composure Kagome was determined to stay with Inuyasha and she could always sit him if he got too far with her "Kagome we will go and take care of the other demons but if Kilala senses anything and I mean ANYTHING wrong then we will come straight back ok" Sango said almost like a waring.

Kagome smiled thankfully and nodded in agreement "take care" she said and watched her friends take off to fight the incoming demons.

Behind her she could hear very deep growling she turned around slowly and saw that Inuyasha and Kouga were still looking at her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen.

"Inuyasha, Kouga that's enough I don't want you two to fight…"

"You heard her mutt face she doesn't want a fight so why don't you just hand her to me and we can be on our merry way" Kouga cut her off and made a move towards Kagome. Inuyasha turned to face Kouga right in his tracks " she doesn't have to do anything Kouga ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOU" Inuyasha growled with venom dripping from every word.

Kouga stopped in his tracks Inuyasha's voice was a lot deeper then usual and his scent was spiking it startled him to hear his own heart racing by the deadly words of some half breed.

A sudden rustling in the trees snapped their attention around to hear 4 pairs of rather large footsteps heading there way. Over the dull stormy grey sky they could see the tips of the trees shaking and the stench of 4 male bull demons filled the air.

Just then one large shadowy figure followed by 3 other smaller figure jumped into the sky and landed a few feet from Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga.

The larger bull demon was wearing armour fitted to his extremely large chest and his followers were wearing something similar to him but at lot more tattered and beaten.

The leaders glowing red eyes were framed by his shaggy dark brown hair that was loosely pulled back into an oily low pony tail, his broad features stretched into a menacing grin.

The demon puffed the air out of his nostrils satisfied with the scent he had been trailing and had now found the source.

Inuyasha and Kouga put there little quarrel aside and without saying anything decided that Kagome's safety at the moment, came first.

The bull demons eye flashed wildly at Kagome as he finally got a glimpse of her she looked human but the scent of more then one demon radiated from her the second scent was that of a dog demon 'no a half breed the one in the red robes has placed his courting scent on the girl already' the giant oath thought but shrugged the matter of a half breed would go down easy or so he thought.

"I see I have finally tracked you down and a fair beauty you are too. You will do perfectly to satisfy my needs I wont grow tired of you for a while come little vixen that half breed suitor of yours is no match for the likes of me Gomuru" the bull said confidently ignoring his other competition Kouga who only got more and more infuriated by the second.

"You will not lay a finger on Kagome" Inuyasha growled out drawing his tetsusaiga and pushing Kagome behind him.

He back himself and Kagome away from Kouga and Gomuru. It was then that Gomuru actually acknowledged that Kouga was there competing to claim Kagome "beat it wolf she is mine now" the demon snorted in disgust.

"I don't think so" Kouga made a run for Gomuru's head but the demon was surprisingly fast and dodged the attack though Kouga's attack did hit one of his henchmen the inferior demon's skin shredded into pieces blood splattered all over the ground and painful scream was heard but got cut short as Kouga sliced his throat apart.

With a thud the demons body collapsed into a pool of blood Kouga stood proudly over his kill warningly proving himself that he was not going to be a push over like other demons.

Gomuru smirked at Kouga defiantly "a strong adversary you are AHHHHHHH" the bull demon screamed as he was brought to his knees by razer sharp claws digging into his touch flesh like a hot knife in butter.

He turned to see his attacker and was somewhat surprised to see Inuyasha glaring at him with his own blood dripping from his claws. The throbbing sharp pain in his back was near unbearable and his blood would not stop flowing from his back.

"Y…y….you" Gomuru stuttering in fury he looked towards his other 2 remaining henchman "what are you just standing there for KILL HIM" he demon bellowed, his henchmen fumbled for an bit then charged blindly at Inuyasha.

"I'm so sick of this" Inuyasha grumbled, he jumped into the air and effortlessly sliced through the pair of them killing them instantly adding their spilt blood to there fellow comrades.

Gomuru stared at the half demon wide eyed "don't look so shocked Gomuru you wouldn't be the first person to underestimate me" Inuyasha gave a courteous glare at Kouga when he said that then focused on the leader bull demon huffing angrily on his knees.

"Half breed DIE" Gomuru charged at Inuyasha with full force horns grew on top of his head aiming at Inuyasha's heart but Inuyasha was by far faster then him and jumped out of the way.

"Stupid Neanderthal" Inuyasha spat at him turning in mid air and landing perfectly on the opposite side of the angry bull demon. But he soon realised his mistake when Kagome screamed out in pain.

True the demon had charged at him but he ran so blindly in rage he had knocked Kagome down instead a long trail of blood leaked from Kagome's brow trailing down her face.

Inuyasha stood in horror as the demon pulled Kagome's unconscious form up in front of them by her neck "nice one dog shit" Kouga yelled running up to Inuyasha ready to fight. He charged at the bull in an attempt to pry Kagome from him but the sudden scent of another demon hit his nose and before he new it a swift blow to the head had him crashing down to the ground with a bone crashing thud.

Over Kouga's limp body stood a shadowy figure dressed in a tattered black robe and black samurai outfit.

The demon kicked Kouga to the side slamming him into a boulder and Inuyasha could hear something crack.

The shadowy figure stood up tall revealing his ghost white face and muscly body his black shoulder length hair swayed in the breeze, he glared at Inuyasha then at the bull demon and flowed his arms to see Kagome unconscious in his grasp.

The demons bloodshot eyes travelled across Kagome's slender vulnerable figure soaking in every inch of her creamy skin. His blood rushed with lust and yearning. He inhaled the air and his eyes if possible turned even bloodier then they already were the young woman in the bull demons hand was the one he had been tracking and the scent of the half demon was all over her.

He faced Inuyasha bearing his fangs in a toothy grin "so you intend to mate this one do you to bad" his husky voice hovered over the wind seeming like he hadn't spoken in ages.

Inuyasha glared daggers at him this demon was a lot more powerful then Gomuru he could smell it, he could also smell his lust for Kagome and that made his skin feel like it was on fire the urge to kill and claim was starting to take over him.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered red and his grasp on the tetsusaiga was failing him as his claws grew longer wanting to be used to rip the demons apart.

"HEY my thanks for taking care of the wolf but I will be taking my prize now" Gomuru grinned devilishly picking Kagome up by her waist and sniffing her scent the pounding need for her in his groin was driving him insane.

Inuyasha had had enough his blood was on fire and pure rage filled his mind another male was touching Kagome in an unforgivable fashion and he was not going to just sit there and watch.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER" Inuyasha roared and ran at full speed catching the demon of guard but before he could make a strike the shadow demon stepped in and knocked him to the ground.

"She is mine" he wheezed and disappeared into shadow the bull demon looked around him the scent of the shadow demon was everywhere and he could not pin point his position.

Inuyasha seized the opportunity and made a dash for the bull he ran swiftly behind him and punched him in the back of the head with such forced the demons vision went blank as he yelled in agony.

The demon dropped Kagome and clutched the back of his head where he felt a crack were it was seeping blood but he was still alive for he head an extremely thick scull.

Inuyasha dashed forward and picked Kagome up in his arms "Kagome, Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha cupped her fragile face a trail of blood from where Gomuru's horn had hit her flowed down her pale face.

The scent of her blood filled his mind but she was still alive, he tried shaking her slightly but she did not wake "shit" he beared his fangs his upper lip was trembling with growls rattling from deep within his chest.

The tearing of flesh caught Inuyasha's attention. He looked back at the bull demon, hearing that his cries of pain had suddenly stopped, a flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky and in it was the silhouette of the shadow demon holding Gomuru's severed head in his skeleton like claws.

The flash of his red eyes and fanged smile glowed against the dark background the demon dropped Gomuru's head to the ground and let it roll around until it came to a stop next to his discarded body.

"Hmm that just leaves you half breed" the demon smirked triumphantly. Inuyasha growled at him he new that he would have to fight him but he was reluctant to let Kagome out of his grasp.

He really wished she was awake then she might be able to defend herself with her arrows if another demon should show while he fought the demon in front of him.

Reluctantly setting Kagome down, he drew tetsusaiga out in front of him once more growling viciously at the demon before him "who the hell do you think you are" Inuyasha ground out through gritted teeth.

The silhouette figure of the demon laughed evilly "I am Kazzule but I needn't bother remembering it for I am going to kill you soon and take that girl as my own she is quite the catch after all a pretty face and body…and as a bonus she has fragments of the sacred jewel hahahahaha" Kazzule stepped from the shadows revealing his true face.

His bony pale features and dark oily hair gave him the appearance of death but he was not skinny he had definitions of a toned body underneath his tattered rags blowing in the wind from the storm.

"keh keep dreaming you bastered" Inuyasha pushed himself into a run and charged at the demon Kazzule swiping at him but he only grinned and vanished just as the tetsusaiga came down to his throat.

Reappearing on Inuyasha's side and slashing him with his claws, Inuyasha staggered backwards wincing from the cuts to his torso.

Inuyasha was about to take another swipe at him but stopped, Kagome's faint heart beat stopped.

Kazzule snapped his attention back to Kagome no longer hearing a pulse but sensing something different her scent was turning zestier then before stirring his blood to boiling point.

Inuyasha was paralysed with fear thinking that Kagome was dead but he too could smell her scent change.

Finally after a pregnant pause Kagome's heart started beating again getting faster and faster racing the blood through her system. Her eye lids shot open revealing deep green and gold cat like eyes.

She gasped desperately for air and shot up into a seating position taking in ragged breaths in time with her racing heart.

Kazzule smirked devilishly her scent was that of a demons and her eyes were completely foreign to anything he had ever seen.

Inuyasha was relieved that Kagome was ok but then he noticed her eyes 'no this must be Airah, Kagome I hope you're alright…if Airah can use your body then you should be able to as well' Inuyasha thought pleading that the real Kagome was safe somewhere.

Airah sat up and looked around at her current surroundings she saw a gruesome battle field a wolf demon lay unconscious near a boulder, 3 other bull demon's lay decapitated and drowning in their own blood nearby and a huge bull demon lay at the foot of Inuyasha and this shadowy creature with his head in one place and his body in the other.

Airah locked eye contact with the shadow demon identifying that he was a threat, she placed Kagome's hands behind her back supporting her weight so she could stand up, she suddenly felt something stiff behind her.

Feeling around she grasped something long and narrow and realised that is was an arrow, Airah smirked already forging a plan.

"Well, well, well looks like we've been having a slaughter fest mind if I join" she said devilishly keeping her light smirk plastered in Kagome's face.

"NO we have to get Kagome to the well it's not safe here" Inuyasha yelled out gesturing for her to stay away, even if it was Airah's soul he was talking to it was still Kagome's body and could be killed.

Airah did not break her gaze from Kazzule and seemed unfazed by Inuyasha's attempts to stop her from being harmed.

She spoke calmly and confidently to him just so he new she listened "it's not safe anywhere Inuyasha" she stood up ands behind her back and started to walk towards Kazzule.

Inuyasha was about to run and grab and taker her away but she gave him a sideways glance and winked then he noticed that she had something behind her back, he gave her a look to say that if anything happened he would step in and she nodded in understanding.

Putting on his best act as though he had lost Kagome's heart to this stranger he let Airah pass him to where the eager shadow demon awaited.

Kazzule smirked in delight as he extended his hand to greet Kagome into his arms "seems this one prefers pure blood instead of weaklings aye half breed" Kazzule laughed, Inuyasha had to restrain himself on that one he had received one to many insults of his hanyou self today and he didn't know if he could take much more damage to his pride.

Airah seductively slipped up to Kazzule stood on her toes and whispered into Kazzules cold ear "you are getting in my way if I were you I would have stayed in the shadows" the venom dripping from every word caught Kazzule off guard big time.

She stepped down and glared him in the eye fisting her small hands around the arrow behind her back.

Kazzule's face went from confused to wincing in pain as Airah faster then he could think drove the arrow casually through his chest. He staggered for a bit shocked at what had just happened partially because he didn't see it coming.

He looked down at his chest and saw the arrow covered in his blood and the girls hand still holding it.

He soon realised that he was ok and that her attempts to kill him had failed "ha, ha, ha, ha, ha you foolish girl you think that would stop me" he laughed.

Airah smiled something that didn't suit Kagome's usually sweet features "actually yes" she said and twisted the arrow around, Kazzule winced but still had his smirk plastered over his face.

His smirk slowly started to disappear when he saw the strange pink glow coming from the girl to the arrow as it reached his skin he felt a very pure unnatural energy literally burn him from the inside out.

He soon couldn't breath and the glow causing him so much pain got stronger and bigger until it burst into a brilliant pink flame that consumed his entire being he screamed out in agony and tried swiping at her hand to make her stop but the pink flames only got bigger burning and purifying his flesh.

The last thing he saw was the ultimately satisfied grin on the girls face in front of him, Airah's arrow burned wildly around the shadow demon showing only a dark form screaming in pain.

The purifying power finally exploded into a ball of pink purifying energy that illuminated the dark and stormy sky Inuyasha had to take cover behind a tree to stop from getting purified himself.

Airah felt the demons body and aura dissipate into nothing leaving only a burnt and bloody arrow in her hands.

Chucking it aside she turned to face a startled and amazed Inuyasha gawking at her.

"What!" she said defiantly.

"K…k..keh nothing" Inuyasha blushed and looked away put couldn't resist taking another look at her through the corner of his eye. For him it looked like it was his Kagome doing all that and he had to really try to convince himself that it was only her body and that Airah was in control of it.

'I never new how much Kagome was capable of I wonder if Kagome even new she could do that' he thought to himself studying Kagome's body in great interest.

Airah raised an eyebrow at him she then felt something really weird a small breeze blew past her and it was a lot more refreshing then it should be.

She looked down at she why she felt so bare and almost fell backwards seeing what Kagome had on.

She looked back at Inuyasha and gave him a questioning glare "What the HELL is this girl wearing" she yelled angrily at him and started messing with the ultra short hem line of the skirt.

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow and tried to stop himself from laughing he had gotten more or less used to Kagome's outfit but seeing Airah twirl around in Kagome's body acting like she would never ever wear it was funny.

"Heh its Kagome's school uniform she always wears it" he couldn't stop staring at her acting this way it was Kagome's body actin so different it was amusing.

Airah's jaw dropped "She ALWAYS wears it you LET her prance around in feudal Japan wearing THIS in MATING SEASON?"

Inuyasha nodded and acted as though it was nothing, she raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head taking his reaction the wrong way thinking that he liked it that way even though he and Kagome weren't mates "I am both amazed and appalled at you" she said and picked up the set of bow and arrows that she had left behind.

Inuyasha shrugged but couldn't stop the blush from spreading over his face.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were being surrounded by a pack of furious demons about to attack "WIND TUNNEL" Miroku yelled releasing his right hand to suck in all the demons.

A few managed to escape but Sango stepped in and swung her giant boomerang around them cutting them in half.

They had not gotten to far from Kagome and Inuyasha until they found a group of demons sniffing the air and ground heading their direction. a few of them managed to run away but by then Sango and Miroku were to busy fighting off the others to be able to do anything about it.

Panting for air Sango and Miroku sat leaning on each others back panting for air.

"God is her scent really that strong" Miroku said gasping for air leaning his head against Sango's shoulder.

She blushed slightly and wiped the sweat from her brow "apparently…it is" she replied through breaths.

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt a certain someone's hand caressing her rear end

SLAP!

"AHH"

"Idiot pervert and at a time like this ALWAYS at a time like this" Sango huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Miroku rubbed the fresh hand print on his cheek in a daze "but Sango…my hand has a mind of its own and…I don't always grab you at times like these it's just its moments like these that are more frequent then others and now was rather convenient…"

SLAP!

"Bloody monk" Sango frowned and stood up suddenly making Miroku fall backwards with a thud.

"He'll never learn" Shippou said from under the transformed Kilala.

Suddenly Kilala started to growl viciously at the horizon. The others turned around and came face to face with Sesshomaru.

His blood red eye's gleamed at them but then diverted his attention to a pink glow in the sky not to far off.

Sesshomaru growled and let the faintest of smirks cross his face and began to walk in the direction Kagome and Inuyasha were in.

"Sesshomaru stop" Sango yelled with her weapon a the ready she couldn't let him pass but she and Miroku didn't stand a chance and they both new it.

Sesshomaru glared at them but he had more important things on his mind he jumped into the air and in a flash he was gone.

Sango felt her heart skip a beat and panic flooded her mind "Kilala!" Sango called, she Miroku and Shippou jumped on Kilala's back and raced onward to help Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and caught a most unwelcome scent "Sesshomaru?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**I am so sorry for taking so long with this I have to take turns when the computers free and thanks to a certain sister of mine that is becoming difficult. **

**So the story gets gruesome and I have a hell of a lot more in store but I have to warn any male readers that the next chapter is going to make you cringe mwahahahahahahaha so many evil plots…**

**Any way this is the longest chapter I have ever written 15 pages I am stuffed so read and review guys coz I likes the reviews A LOT.**

**Don't forget : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 catch me if you can part 2

**Well well well my first flame review screw you if you think my grammar sucks everyone else seems to read my story ok in fact if anyone has a problem with my grammar then just ignore it honestly is it that hard I thought about it for a while and I seriously cannot remember ever being taught grammar maybe I spent like an hour in grade 7 learning it but I'm pretty sure that was it for me. So asked a friend and she said the same thing goes for her so we were all like hmmm something's fucked up with our education system.**

**Yeah so that would explain why you a 7th grader would know all about grammar and crap **

**Anyway I appreciate the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and I will work on it if that makes you ALLLLLLLL happy…(eye twich)**

**Thanks for all the reviews their is a lot of you and it would take up a lot of writing time to mention all of you so for all of you devoted reviewers I give you my thanks…even the ones who criticise my grammar. And a few of you voted for lemons so I guess the voters win. I wont put the lemon in this chapter but in the next few to come maybe then. **

**Oh and what's so significant about Kagome's name it's the only Japanese name that doesn't come up on spell check wtf?**

**Catch me if you can part 2**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said quietly

Airah looked at him oddly for a moment expecting him fill her in on who this Sesshomaru person is but it never came.

"And Sesshomaru is?" she prompted, Inuyasha turned around and his eyes widened.

"Me" a stoic voice called from behind her sending chills down her spine.

"KAGOME" Sango screamed from on top of Kilala's back landing close to Inuyasha.

Airah turned around swiftly she was stunned at how she didn't sense him coming and from the presence of his hot breath breathing down her back.

Their stood a very tall noble demon with the same hair and eyes as Inuyasha but his hair was a lot longer and neater and unlike Inuyasha he was a full demon.

Airah glared at him 'how dare he sneak up on me…oh my god he looks just like…my Mohan' she thought giving him an astounded look.

Inuyasha was shocked that his brother showed up and was horrified at how close he was to Kagome or Airah given the fact that she was now in control over her body.

Then it dawned on him, Airah didn't know anything about Sesshomaru "Airah that's my older brother Sesshomaru he's totally ruthless so don't do anything reckless like you did with Kazzule, just get over here NOW!" Inuyasha pleaded and secretly hopped that Sesshomaru would get the hint that there was something wrong with Kagome and that he would leave her alone.

Airah smiled "Now why would I do something like that" she said in a very sly voice then added "This one's smart…he's got body armour" she tapped Sesshomaru's spiky armour with her finger and ignored the disgruntled glare she received from Sesshomaru for touching him so boldly "And unlike that other guy…he's man pretty" a very sly grin crossed her features as she shot it in Sesshomaru's direction.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at hearing this as did Sango and Miroku's "she didn't just say that did she?" Miroku sweat dropped and looked like he was about to burst out laughing, but Inuyasha looked like he was going to die of shock and heart break and found himself once again forcing himself to remember that this was not his Kagome talking.

Sesshomaru was gazing at the spot where the young girl had tapped his armour infuriated that somebody would so boldly touch him like that and speak about him so forwardly and disrespectfully.

This did not go unnoticed by Airah and decided to have a little fun "You are very quiet for someone who has just popped out of nowhere. So is their any particular reason you are here can I get you something or are you quite content just standing there looking at your chest" Airah said casting him a very devious look.

Sesshomaru slowly tilted his head up and stared her in the eyes giving her a death glare that would send grown demons crying home to their mothers in fear.

But upon reaching the confident glare that she returned to him, he frowned seeing the strange eyes that he was looking at, she had a demons scent and a demons eyes yet she was not by far any demon.

He narrowed his eyes after thinking for a moment reaching only one possible reason for all this "You are not the woman I sought out you are a demon possessing this body are you not" he said calmly suppressing his great interest in the situation.

Airah backed up slowly and eyed him down suspiciously "Correct. So I assume that you understand why you cannot claim this girl as your mate! That is the reason you came here right?" she said and gave a sideways glance at Inuyasha as she said so.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her clearly this demon inside her could sense his power over her but she still spoke to him so defiantly.

"I don't have to explain my actions to a low class demon such as yourself" Sesshomaru spat out bitterly.

Airah tried her best at a growl but in Kagome's body it sounded more like she was humming in a pissed off tone.

Her eye twitched fixing him with a furious glare that sent shivers even down his spine something only Inuyasha had been able to do when he turned full demon in front of him for the first time. Airah balled Kagome's fists angrily, she tried to control herself but she snapped at hearing how disrespectfully Sesshomaru spoke to her, a royal demon of all creatures and he dared call her a low class demon he wasn't getting away with that.

In one swift movement she brought her hand up and backhanded him right across the face, the sound of the force of her hand hitting his head echoed through the trees frightening the birds into taking flight.

Sesshomaru stumbled for a bit shocked at what the woman had just done. He brought his hand up to his face and felt the hot stinging sensation crawl across his face.

Inuyasha and the others watched horrified knowing that Sesshomaru would certainty kill her if she didn't do some serious grovelling.

Sesshomaru was inwardly impressed that a human hand could prove to be so powerful but he would be dammed if he let her get away with it.

His poisoned claws flared dangerously as he slashed across Kagome's chest but his attack was repelled by a light pink force field. And from behind it was Airah smirking wildly "I can manipulate this girl's miko ability to her full potential, and I can assure you that this girls power surpasses most demons of this time she would even pose to be fair competition to the great priestess Midoriko (sp?) Whenever I take control of her body her power becomes mine to bend to my will. So if I were you Sesshomaru I would watch what you say around me or you could end up like our good friend over there" Airah said coldly, looking at the black spot of ash were Kazzul's body once was.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air and found the scent of Kagome's purifying powers and the stench of the remains of a dead demon.

"Who are you woman, what demon could possess a human body and reck so much destruction?" Sesshomaru said in his usual uncaring monotone voice.

Airah smiled and opened her mouth to answer his question when she sensed a familiar energy closing in on them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught the scent and simultaneously snapped there heads to the north which was the direction the scent was coming from. They came face to face with a small army of 10 demons wearing armour similar to Sesshomaru's only their robes were all black with grey sleaves.

Identical scarlet claw marks were on the chest part of their armour but one of the 10 demons stood out he had on heavier armour then the others trimmed in gold and his clothing underneath was all black and no grey.

Each demon was armed with one sword but the apparent leader had a sword and a rack of 4 daggers fastened to his belt each dagger carrying the symbol of the scarlet claw markings.

The leader glared at Kagome's formed and seemed to immediately recognise the demon soul within.

"I will tell you who she is" he said in a deep husky voice and smirked.

"She is the demon Queen whom ruled these lands over 2000 years ago. The great queen Airah" his smirk turned more into a devilish smile as he chuckled menacingly eyeing Kagome's body down from head to toe and action that really pissed Inuyasha off making his own blood burn with the anticipation to kill.

"Oh how far the mighty have fallen trapped in the body of a pathetic mortal girl this is almost as shameful as when you mated with that half breed lover of yours and not our mighty prince " the demon said now laughing as his small army started to chuckle.

Airah frowned at them but returned the leaders cocky attitude with her own eerily pleasant smile "Mighty! I highly doubt that as I remember it your _mighty_ prince ran away with his tail between his legs after I gave him a _mighty_ ass kicking" she said in a very superior you could see how she was royalty her pose and dominance radiated from her words and body language as clear as day even through the body of another.

The demon army growled lowly but kept there ground they would attack when given the order to.

"As cunning as ever I see" the leader smirked. His dark eyes gleaming over Kagome's body lustfully.

"To bad we have orders from our prince to bring you to him…but he failed to specify what condition to bring you in and seeing as this body is not yours I'm sure he wont mind if I let my men have their way with the one you are possessing now we only need that orb" the leader said smirking as the men behind him licked their fangs lustfully looking ready to pounce.

Before anyone could blink Inuyasha had leapt to Airah's side not wanting to have Kagome's body be violated by demons.

"Who the hell do you think you are" he spat out with his sword drawn out in front of him.

Airah inwardly smiled she recognized his urge to protect Kagome and sensed a certain spark between the two.

The lead demon smirked at Inuyasha realising that there was some sort of relationship between him and the human girl Airah was possessing "I am the KING Kane's right hand man commander Mauro and you should stand down if you wish to keep your life the girl is coming with us" the demon Mauro said glaring at Airah.

Airah returned her full attention to the danger in front of them she would get back to Sesshomaru later but in the mean time she had too keep Kagome and her friend safe but Kagome's body was getting weaker and weaker by the second she didn't know how long her miko powers would last under the pressure.

"So dear prince Kane is still alive and king now and I take it that it was you and the rest of his army's that was poking around my territory after I sealed it?" Airah said in a dangerous tone.

Mauro smirked evilly and nodded "It was our orders to try and find were you hid yourself and the rest of the city but you had some sort of barrier spell cast so for 2000 years our troops have been watching and waiting for the opportune moment to give the king the object of his desires"

Everyone and surprisingly even Sesshomaru glared Daggers at Mauro thinking that it was utterly despicable what he was planning to do.

"You won't lay a finger on Kagome" Shippo yelled out shaking a tiny fist at Mauro from Sango's shoulder.

Mauro glared at Shippou and in the blink of an eye had grabbed him by the neck of from Sango and held him in the air slowly strangling him, Shippo's tiny gasps for air were barely audible as the life was being squeezed out of him.

"SHIPPO!" Sango screamed.

"Kill them all but the girl" Mauro said calmly to his soldiers whose eyes gleamed red taking their orders with pleasure.

A pair of demons went after Sesshomaru bringing their swords up in a motion to slice his head off but he drew out his own sword and blocked the attack easily. 3 of the soldier demons came after Sango and Miroku giving them no time to save Shippo as Mauro dropped the now unconscious kitsune onto the hard ground to watch his soldiers massacre Airah's friends.

Two demons charged and Inuyasha each of them attacking swiftly but Inuyasha was a fair bit faster then they were and managed to dodge their attacks but there being two of them made it very hard to attack them back and protect Kagome or rather Airah at this moment of time from the two remaining soldiers slowly advancing upon her.

Airah was not paying attention to the two demons approaching she froze when she saw Mauro strangle Shippo a defenceless child without remorse, she was enraged with him and only wanted to make him suffer for it she had a soft spot for Shippo she always had, had a soft spot for children and couldn't stand it when they were hurt or abused.

She was about to reach for the two hidden blades under her shirt and attack Mauro but was brought back to reality when she felt a cold blade piercing through her delicate skin. A demon was grinning widely at her and had his sword stabbed through Kagome's stomach.

He and his fellow soldier pulled back to watch Airah drop to her knees clutching the wound at her side.

Blood split through out the sides of her pale fingers she desperately put up another spirit barrier but her strength was failing in Kagome's human body 'oh crap she's loosing to much blood even if we switched back now she will die' Airah thought franticly from the temporary safety of the barrier.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha it's only a matter of time now my friend, then I think we shall have a little fun" the demon who stabbed Airah laughed and grabbed his crotch just to further elaborate his plans as though it wasn't obvious that they were going to rape her.

Airah looked beyond the waiting demons to see the others fighting for their lives Sango and Miroku had taken on a couple of heavy blows and were bleeding pretty bad on top of the many stinging cuts and bruises over their body's.

Sesshomaru was fighting off two surprisingly strong demons who were attacking him with a lot of speed and force once one of them attacked the other would straight after leaving no gaps or pauses for Sesshomaru to breath or rest. Inuyasha on the other hand was fighting a loosing battle but with himself he saw the soldier stab Kagome's stomach his rage was becoming uncontrollable he wanted to just drop the tetsusaiga and let his demon blood run free to kill but that would put his friends and Kagome in danger as well. He was fighting them off swinging his tetsusaiga around over his head and swiping at the demons finally seeing an opportunity to attack rather then block if he didn't take care of these two fast Kagome could die and that stab wound was not getting any better.

Airah watched helplessly as Inuyasha and the others were being beaten to a pulp a wolf demon laying nearby began to stir opening his blue eyes to the scene in front of him. Airah watched him position himself on his elbows then two his hands supporting his weight.

As his body moved from the ground Airah caught a glimpse of something gold behind him 'I was wondering where that was' she thought randomly 'wait that's it…but oh god if she can't handle this then she will die…but if I don't do anything everyone will die' she thought hurriedly thinking of a plan to get everyone out of this mess.

Airah let the barrier weaken to a flicker as to get the wolf demons attention she felt that he was familiar in some way and could vaguely recall on Kagome's memories as him being more of a friend then foe she needed him to bring her the orb.

Kouga got on his feet and eyed down the only demon who was not fighting the demon in the superior outfit and figured that he was the ring leader he was about to charge for him but then a faint shimmer of blinking pink caught his eye.

He saw Kagome behind a flickering spirit barrier bleeding profusely in a pool of her own blood face as pale as the new moon.

"KAGOME!" he yelled seeing that two soldier demons were watching and waiting for her shield to go down and from their scents he could tell what they were planing to do with her.

The two demons didn't notice him yet but Kagome was looking right at him her eyes then shifted to the orb on the ground behind him. He turned around and saw what she was looking at he picked it up and examined it for a moment before turning his gaze back to Kagome who nodded slightly letting him know that that is what she wanted.

"Hey bitch don't ignore me" one of the demons cursed at her tapping her barrier to see if it had weakened. He caught it at a weak spot when it flickered Airah tried to regain energy but was loosing more then she could stand even her vision was becoming splotchy not a good sign for someone with a huge stab wound.

The two demons eyes widened realising that they had and opportunity to break the barrier both of them started swinging their swords at it with earth shattering force until Airah couldn't take any more and the barrier slipped their swords sliced through Kagome's blouse and cut deep gashes into her chest and stomach.

Airah screamed in pain which caught the attention of the others fighting as they all glanced over through their fighting to see what had happened.

"KAGOME NOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha roared the demons took advantage of his moment of distraction and sliced at his chest to his hands. Infuriated Inuyasha swung back at them unleashing his wind scar on them finally taking them down.

It took a moment for him to realise that he had just killed them then turned to see that one of the demons had Kagome pinned underneath him as the other stood guard.

Mauro only watched with a satisfied grin on his face not caring what happened to the human girls body it was only the soul that possessed it that he wanted after all so he let his soldiers do as they wanted with her.

Airah was squirming underneath him all her energy from before was fading away faster then she could breath.

The demon adjusted his armour around his hardened form positioning himself "Are you ready" he said in a sickening tone.

Airah wriggled under him secretly finding a space were her hand could be freed and that was all she needed "I am now" she whispered back. The demon had a confused expression on his face he was expecting a scream of terror or a flat out NO but not her permission.

Airah took his this chance to set her plan in motion she looked over at Kouga who was eyed down by the one demon guarding them.

He saw her eyes on him and looked back at her. using her free hand she quickly lashed out at the demon on top of her but she didn't strike him she slammed Kagome's hands against the spicks in his armour and ran it across each jagged mound.

She cried out in pain and she and the demon looked at the ugly laceration that was on the ball of her palm taking up most the space on her hand.

"NOW WOLF GIVE IT TO ME" she yelled out at Kouga, he hastily dodged the other demon guarding them and rolled it to her.

Airah slammed her injured hand into the orb stopping it from rolling away. The second her bloody hand hit the gold surface a massive gold burst erupted sending the demon on top of her flying into a tree startled as well as anyone or anything standing within 5 metres of her.

Waves of golden demon and elf energy erupted through her passing through Kagome's bleeding body. Everyone stopped fighting for a moment watching helplessly at the scene in front of them.

The letters on the orb lit up gold for a moment then turned to a dark blood red colour. Airah had sealed a portion of her demon blood in the orb as part of the spell that had her memories encased in it her soul was only awakened because Kagome's powers fused with the magic but now Airah's own blood coursed through the orb and into Kagome's body.

The pain was unbearable Airah's overly dominate bloodline was fighting for dominance in Kagome's blood stream and winning the sensation of pain resembled her bones breaking into millions of tiny pieces and shooting out from her skin like mini spears.

Airah found herself screaming out in pain letting her demon blood bond once again to her soul and not Kagome's as a result Kagome's features began to change Airah's all green eyes were turning red Kagome's fingernails visible became harder the pink shades of her fingernails became white as they grew sharp and long evolving into deadly looking claws.

Through Airah's screamed everyone could see her four canine teeth become longer and sharper fangs. Kagome's hair gradually changed its colour slightly her bluey natural highlights turned ruby red and her hair curled into wavy ringlets.

Airah's screaming grew deeper and deeper into a very mature roar the blood racing through her veins reached the spot's were Kagome was bleeding and began the demons healing process something that Airah had hopped for.

These were Airah's characteristics they were not permanent and would disappear when Kagome's soul returned to her body, but Airah's blood like her magic fused with Kagome's blood and would remain permanent but could her soul handle it when she returned.

Inuyasha had taken all he could stand he raced towards Kagome and pounced at the orb that was causing her so much pain forgetting that it was Airah feeling the pain and not Kagome.

He dived into the golden light his cut and bruised hands reached the orb to swipe it from her hands. But when the cuts on his hand touched the orb something unexpected happened.

A portion of Airah's blood found it's way into his cuts and began to course through his veins. The feeling of touching lightening ran through his fingers and crawled up his arm and through to the rest of him.

He pulled away quickly before he was blown away by a huge burst of golden energy. As the dust cleared Mauro stared at a young woman slightly resembling the 200 year old queen he had waited for.

Airah stood up tall and proud she could feel her old strength again for the first time in over 2000 years it was not her full power but close enough.

"What the fuck just happened" cried out the demon that was seconds away from raping Kagome's body moments before.

Airah's possessed glare snapped upon his startled and confused form, she smirked at him as she reached behind her and grabbed the two hidden blades behind her back with her clawed hands.

"Mauro take this message back to Kane…if he ever comes after me for any other person you see here THIS will be his fate" she said coldly taking a step forward advancing upon her soon to be prey.

The perverted demon from before stood up defiantly and put his hands arrogantly on his hips, smirking at Airah menacingly walking nearer to him.

"Honestly what's she gonna do she's just a woman-"

"SILENCE!" Airah roared, she expertly swung the two blades around her cutting the humid air making it whistle in their path.

She was well trained and like Kagome's vision before Airah made it look like she was dancing with swords. Airah wanted nothing more then to kill the bastered in a way that would get the message across ti him and all the other demons that have tried to claim her.

She twirled the black blades around her one last time then with lightening speed aimed at the demon's chest one very large cut was cut across his torso and then an other a little further down.

Airah kept repeatedly attacking him aiming lower down his front so fast that all the demon could do was scream bloody murder.

Airah readied herself for the last attack with one blade flying through the air it sliced the remains of his armour clean of and then the other cut him in the sweet spot.

The second blade cut clean just below his abdomen cutting OFF his once hardened erection. His blood splattered everywhere and a certain appendage of his detached from his body and landed and few feet from Miroku who just stood there frozen jaw on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT Sango did you see that…his thing…she-she-she cut it…she cut it OFF LOOK AT IT!" Miroku along with the majority of other guys there shielded his balls with his hands not taking any chances.

"Ah Miroku I'd really rather not" Sango was impressed but grossed out she tried shielding her vision with her hands but couldn't stop looking at it. Miroku's face was priceless but she did feel a bit sorry for him to have to see that after all what's the point in grabbing women's asses all the time if you've got nothing to brag about it was every mans nightmare.

Mauro gulped and looked horrified at wit fellow soldiers lost manhood. Meanwhile the demon screamed in pain desperately holding his crotch trying to stop the bleeding and in shock over what just happened.

Airah smirked at her work but the demons constant screaming was giving her a headache she launched her blades at him one last time without any effort and cut his throat killing him instantly.

She turned to face Mauro who's face had considerably paled "So wadda know cocks can fly…this is the part where you run away or do you all want to end up like numb nuts over their" Airah said tilting her head towards the slaughtered demon.

Before Mauro even answered her question she had already done it for him "Never mind I'll make that decision for you…ANATI SHAZEN kill them" she chanted something in a foreign language and glared at Mauro who had no idea what was going on.

Their was silence the rain finally started to pour down washing the spills of battle away. The tension was growing the wind picked up and the whole atmosphere had an ere feel to it a rustle in the woods drew everyone's attention.

Loud crunching noises were coming closer and closer to them growls erupted from the edge of the woods. Some familiar dark figures appeared in the clearing Airah's stone demons emerged from the darkness here to answer their command.

"Kill them all" Airah whispered, the demons charged past her on her order blowing her hair back.

The army of demons independently decided to run as Airah's stone demons gave chace a couple of screams hit their ears until they were all to far away to be heard.

Sesshomaru was very intrigued with this girl he found her physical capabilities to be very impressive and her magic was something very new to him she had quite some authority but that was to be expected what with being a queen as mentioned before.

Airah felt eyes on her and turned to face Sesshomaru staring at her. she smiled and remembered their little confrontation before "Sesshomaru…just so you know I could have killed you before but" she walked up to him and just about walked past him but stopped at his side she grabbed one of his swords from his belt using the flat blunt side of the blade spanked him across the ass with it then stuck the sword in the ground, Sesshomaru's eyes widened he slowly turned his head to face her but she continued where she left off.

"But THAT saved your life" she gave him a cheeky playful grin and waved "Bye bye!" she collapsed on the ground Kagome's normal bodily features returned slowly and her scent returned to normal though the scent from the orb still lingered heavily within her.

Know one had the time to consider what she just did to Sesshomaru he just took one last look at Kagome then disappeared back to Rin and Jaken he resisted the urge to rub his but couldn't stop the smirk crawl across his face.

Inuyasha leapt to Kagome's side picking her up and gently cradling her head. She wasn't breathing but she did have a pulse.

Sango picked Shippo up and was relived to find that he was alive just unconscious.

"Kagome wake up come on get up" he patted her cheeks softly trying to get a response but got none.

He was starting to panic now but finally after a full pause she reacted but not in the way that Inuyasha had hopped. Kagome shot up eyes open in fear and almost knocking Inuyasha backwards she scampered backwards screaming as if she was reliving a nightmare before her eyes.

Inuyasha almost had a heart attack and thought that there was something really wrong with her "KAGOME!" Inuyasha said he grabbed her and shook her, she looked at him in the eyes and began to calm down tears were cascading down her face and she was whimpering.

"I-I-Inuyasha…(sob)…oh please be real please be alive" she stuttered out she reached up to touch his face and was relived to find that he was in fact alive and in front of her his warm skin was possibly the greatest comfort in the world to her.

Kouga had seen just about enough and decided that he would return another day and ran off feeling slightly hurt.

"Kagome what happened…please stop crying I hate it when you do that" Inuyasha said trying to clear her face but the rain was practically doing that for him.

Kagome flung her arms around his neck and whimpered onto his shoulder he wrapped his arms around her waist wrapping his haori around her to keep her warm.

"Can…can you take me home…please I'll tell you when I get home" Kagome whispered hoarsely.

"Ok" Inuyasha placed an arm under her knees and one around her back still with his fire rat robe wrapped around her and moved in the direction of Kaedes village.

"It's ok Kagome I promise I'll protect you…I'll take care of you"

**well that's it for this chapter I might not be able to update in a little bit gimme at least 2 weeks and then I finish skool forever and then I have all the time in the world to write more chapters.**

**So I hope you guys appreciate this one coz it's now 4 a.m and I'm only a little tired but that all gonna come back to haunt me coz I got work on the weekend and I think 2 assignments and an portfolio to make with in a week so once all that craps out of the way I can do my fanfics YAY **

**Please read and review if you like what you read tell me NO HARSH FLAMES and I am so so so so so so so sorry for the lateness of this one but I write it when I can**

**REVIEW! **


	8. 8 reliving the past through your eyes

**Hey I got some really good reviews I'm glad you all liked it the more reviews I get the more I want to update faster school shall be over real soon and then I can update faster so yay. And kudos to my newest fan who sent me like 4 reviews in a row glad u like it. **

**I really wish school would be over now so I don't have to wear that FUCKING STUPID uniform anymore I hate it and I think its out to get me (yeah my shirt is out to get me ) the other day I had to wear one of my old shirts and one of the top buttons had fallen of but that was ok coz I never do that button up anyway BUT THEN all the other buttons decide that they wanna come loose and unbutton themselves while im walking to class so the wind practically blew my shirt away revealing everything. **

**My friends were pissing themselves…I thought It was funny to but it could have been someone else then it would have been funnier…for me at least.**

**Well that was my day now on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha damn it though I would really REALLY like to. **

Chapter 8 reliving the past through your eyes

As the storm stuck the freezing rain and wind picked up hard and fast making the track home to risky for the injured group to continue any further.

Kagome heard Airah speak to her in her head, she apologised for weakening her before and told her that in the condition that she was in it would be best for her and the others to find a place to stay the night and that she new that 2 kilometres north from where they were was an abandoned castle that they could stay in for the night.

"Inuyasha I think we should find some shelter this storm is only going to get worse and either of us can take much more of this" yelled a freezing Miroku trying to be heard over the loud clashes of thunder and lightning.

Inuyasha grunted, Miroku wasn't really telling him anything new and he saw as hell wasn't helping by stating the obvious.

Inuyasha turned down to look at Kagome he was very worried for her she was so limp and fragile in his arms she was like a rag doll. Kagome's eyes were closed but Inuyasha could tell that she was awake because ever now and then she would open them to see what was going on.

"I-I-I-Inuy-y-yasha!" Kagome mumbled weakly opening her eyes. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and pulled Kagome close to his face so she could whisper into his ear without straining herself.

"What is it Kagome" he said in a hushed voice "Castle…over there…Airah…say's it's e-empty" Kagome said in between shivers. She had a tight grip on Inuyasha's haori as if it were the only thing keeping him from disappearing right before her eyes her muscles were so worn out she didn't even feel her fingers clenching on to the red clothing she didn't even recognise what she was doing she was that disorientated.

"Ok hang in there" he said softly "Tell Airah thanks" he said trying to lighten the mood a little Kagome had had a very distant look in her eyes since she had been returned to her body and Inuyasha was itching to know what was bothering her.

"Heh Airah…says…it's the least…she can do" Kagome replied with a small laugh.

Inuyasha's heart pounded at hearing her tired laugh and allowed a small satisfied smile to cross his face. He fixed her positioning so her head was under his chin and his shirt was wrapped around her shielding her from at least some of the rain.

"You guys get on Kilala I know were we can find some shelter" Inuyasha spoke from over his shoulder Sango and Miroku exchanged curious glances but the desire for warmth and shelter empowered them to do as he said.

In a few short minutes Inuyasha and Kilala found the castle that Kagome was talking about and everyone was quite relieved and eager to get out of the rain.

It was an old Japanese type of castle that looked as though no one had been living in it for a few solid years. Inuyasha and the others raced inside and took a quick look around and found the place to be quit dusty and it wasn't too banged up a lot of the screen doors and furniture had been broken and the valuables that may have been in there were long gone and most likely stolen by thieves.

Inuyasha found a large bed room that he thought was suitable enough it had sheets a futon, a fire place and their weren't any holes in the roof. Gently he laid Kagome on the futon after he dusted it off ignoring Sango and Miroku coming in with Shippo still unconscious in Sango's arms.

"Inuyasha will you and Miroku care for Shippo while I go change Kagome's towels are in her bag if you want them" Sango told the boys in a tired voice and left with one of Kagome's towels.

Miroku was tempted to go follow but there were more important matters at hand. Inuyasha was breaking some chairs and tables up and soon had a nice warm fire he took of his soaking fire rat robe and undershirt off and set them near the fire place to dry but had nothing to hand it from.

Miroku noticed what the hanyou was doing and thought of something "here try this" Miroku got up and messed around with some of the broken furniture and set his staff on top of it making a rack.

He took his own robe off leaving him in his black under shirt and pants that weren't to damp thanks to his robe.

He set his robe on top of his staff to let it dry Inuyasha said nothing only watched and after a minute did the same muttering a "thanks".

Miroku shrugged and went over to bandage and dry Shippo once he was done he laid him down on some folded blankets next to the fire. He gave Shippo a sympathetic glance but then turned to Kagome she was still bleeding a little bit from her stab wound and Sango wasn't back yet to treat her.

He decided since Inuyasha was rummaging through Kagome's bag at the moment that he would dress her wound for her.

He made his way over to her still form and reached out to lift her top up when he heard very deep growling come from behind him.

His blood froze at the noise and slowly turned around to see that it was Inuyasha growling at him. Inuyasha still had Kagome's bag in his hands he heard Miroku step closer to Kagome and instinctively turned his head slowly to see him heading near Kagome and reach for her.

His demon side had had enough men touch her for one day and wouldn't stand for many more of it even if it was Miroku.

Miroku hastily backed off understanding why Inuyasha was acting this way but still he was only trying to help "Inuyasha Kagome's wounds need to be attended too I am only trying to help her" he said trying to reason with him.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and pulled out Kagome's first aid kit and walked over to Kagome "I will look after her you just take care of yourself…and don't touch her" Inuyasha said that last part as more of a warning.

Miroku nodded and gulped at the same time he settled for sitting next to Shippo and waiting for Sango to come back.

Sango returned moments later in her normal clothes and set her slayer outfit next to Inuyasha and Miroku's robes.

She turned around and noticed that Miroku seemed to be on guard around Inuyasha and that Inuyasha was trying to dry Kagome without the monk seeing.

'I wonder what's gotten into them' she thought before making her way over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha why don't you let me dress Kagome you and Miroku can wait outside until I'm done" she said laying a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

Inuyasha struggled to suppress his growl of frustration but gave in knowing that Sango wouldn't try anything but he was still rather reluctant to leave Kagome's side.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him he sighed as he and Miroku waited outside. Inuyasha stopped right outside the doorway leaning against the wall the second Sango was done he would go back in there.

"Inuyasha I'm going to look around and don't worry about Kagome she will be fine" Miroku said trying to lighten the hanyous mood a bit, Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms he was having enough trouble fighting his hormones to listen to anyone at the moment if the basterd's who hurt Kagome were still alive he wanted to kill them he wanted so badly to help her heal and know what it was that had freaked her out so much when she returned to her body and on top of that he wanted to hold her he wanted to touch her feel her heart beat against his he couldn't control this feeling of his but it had been this way with him for a while mating season only intensified it.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice called from behind him she looked around and saw that Miroku wasn't with him.

"Inuyasha where did Miroku go?" she asked as she looked around the hallways from the door frame.

"He wanted to look around" Inuyasha stated simply. He walked passed a stunned Sango and went straight to Kagome's side.

Sango had dried Kagome off and lightly dressed her small stab wound Kagome didn't have any spare clothes to wear so Sango had just wrapped her in the pink part to her kimono and covered her in her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome and lay next to her he had the biggest urge to touch her to feel her warmth but in fear of getting sat he settled for lying by her side that was innocent enough wasn't it?

He laced his fingers over his chest and found himself daydreaming he wasn't at all tired he was feeling quite stimulated but boredom was settling in fast. He began fidgeting as he usually did when he was bored or worried, images of what had happened earlier flashed through his mind uncontrollably.

Images of a demon on top of Kagome, her being stabbed, her screaming in pain and that moment when her soul returned she cried and then he also remembered when he tried to help her when she was clutching the orb. He looked at his hand to see some sort of scar it looked like a thorn shaped cut which struck him as odd because all his other smaller cuts and bruises has already healed up.

"What the hell is this?" he asked himself out loud thinking 'I never get scars what the fuck' his thoughts were suddenly distracted by the smell of salt he propped himself up on his elbows and leaned over to the side to see Kagome shedding rivers of tears and silently sobbing as she slept.

The tang of guilt and worry hit Inuyasha immediately he hated it when girls cried especially when that girl was Kagome.

Giving in to his temptation Inuyasha timidly touched Kagome's cheek whipping away her tears. Through the images she was seeing in her dreams Kagome felt the presence of a warm, ruff hand on her cheek she fluttered her eyes open to see a very distressed hanyou peering down at her with bright gold eyes full of concern.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said questioningly up at him. She then realised that her face was wet she brought her hand up to her face and saw tear drops on her fingers she had briefly wondered why she had been crying then remembered that dream she just had it was the same as before the same horrifying and tragic scenes she had seen when Airah had possessed her body, the mere thought of it brought the familiar burning sensation of tears once again fill her eyes.

Inuyasha intensely watched the emotions change on Kagome's face and could smell a fresh batch of tears on their way. Not being able to take anymore he decided that now was as better time as any to ask her the question that has been plaguing his mind.

"Kagome?" he said in a surprisingly soft tone.

"Yeah" she replied quietly as she sat herself up on her elbows, she looked of in some other direction she didn't want to turn into and emotional basket case in front of Inuyasha particularly because he would not know why she was upset to begin with she was embarrassed enough that she was crying in her sleep.

"What's wrong with you? You're crying in your sleep and you've been acting different ever since that battle was over tell me what the hell is making you cry" Inuyasha said sternly.

Kagome looked at him for a moment then sighed "Fine I saw something from Airah's past when she possessed me I think it was another one of her memories but to me it felt like it was experiencing it all for myself it was all so real-"

"What was the memory? It would have to be something bad to have you crying in your sleep and lets not forget holding on to me for dear life when you came back to your senses" Inuyasha cut in letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Kagome blushed at that memory as she lay back down her head started to feel a little fuzzy and her hands her hurting like crazy. Over all she wasn't feeling all that good all of a sudden 'damn I must be getting a cold from being out in the rain so long' she thought to herself.

She wanted to go back to sleep but the fell of Inuyasha laying down next to her prompted that he had asked her a question about that memory.

"Ok I saw what happened to Airah in her past I know what happened to her but when I saw what was happening the memory became distorted when Airah's mate was killed I didn't see her mate…I saw you Inuyasha" she let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Inuyasha watched her cry again he wasn't sure what to do so he followed his instincts and wrapped an arm around her and rested his head on top of hers.

"Tell me what happened" he said softly into her ear. Kagome blushed but returned the hug and began telling him what happened in Airah's past.

(a/n: ok I don't usually like doing these little a/n notes but in case you don't get what's happening I feel obligated to just tell you, the following part in this chapter is sort of like a flashback but its like one of Airah's memories that Kagome witnessed when she got knocked out by that bull demon and what you read is what she tells Inuyasha ok good…on with the fic)

**2000 years earlier in the lands of Ayezenrah **

_Kagome found herself in a luscious green field coated with colourful flowers everywhere. She stood up and touched her head the last thing she remembered before all this was being attacked by that bull demon and getting hit on the head. But strangely she felt no pain._

_Taking a closer look at her senary she noticed the forest behind her was the same a the woods of Airah the same stone guardians were their guarding it but this time there were tall wood post's spread across the area sort of like a fence and at the top of each post were very long an vibrant coloured flags with a golden crest of a tiger with wings surrounded by a ring of Isis flowers on the ends._

_Kagome awed at the beauty of Airah's land she had never seen such a place, it was magical. Suddenly there was a noise behind her that made her nearly jump out of her skin. _

_A child's scream came from behind her at first she thought a demon was attacking but once she had spun around she realised that there was more then one child and they were only playing._

_Five children were playing with someone in the open field and behind them Kagome could see a great big castle sitting on the mountain and underneath it was the kingdom as large as ten villages and by the looks of things there were many other villages outside the kingdom._

_The children dog pilled on their older play mate and the all laughed out happily "ok, ok I give up you monsters win" spoke a woman's voice playfully as the children got of her the lady stood._

_Kagome gasped the woman in front of her was a demon and she had a feeling that she new who she was._

_She was a beauty beyond compare and quite tall compared to other human woman, her hair was very wavy almost curly and was an unusual dark ruby red colour that reached just past her hips. Her skin was flawless and pale but her cheeks and lips were a pretty rosy colour. She had elf ears just like Sesshomaru and pearly white fangs but her claws were as black as the night's sky another odd thing was her eyes the parts that should be white were a light green and the pupils were dark green with a hint of god in them just like cats eyes._

_Unlike other women of the age she was not wearing a kimono it was a long dark bronze skirt that came down to the ground and had gold plates of armour around the hips and down the front. She had on matching golden breast armour and arm bands with the bronze material draping from it and golden wrist and ankle bands._

_(a/n I have never been good at explaining outfits so for those who haven't guessed this particular article of clothing just imagine Akasha's (that the Queen of the Damned chick) outfit on a pale anime character with long dark blood red wavy hair and green eyes and that's my character) _

"_lady Airah, lady Airah look what I found" a little blond girls came running towards Airah with a white flower in her hands, that's when Kagome noticed the claws and fangs she was a half demon just like Inuyasha in fact all of the children were either full demon or half demon._

'_So that's Airah the demon who's possessing me' Kagome thought in wonder and the girl ran straight into Airah's waiting arms._

"_It's beautiful" Airah said and placed the flower behind the girls ear just when one of the castle's messenger boys accompanied buy two soldier demon appeared from the road leading to the kingdom appeared._

"_M-lady your father the king requests your presence as we have guests from the east at the castle waiting" the boy said as he bowed down with professional grace. _

_Airah smirked at him "oh Daisuke are the big old scary demon soldiers intimidating you to be on your best behaviour again" she said in a little baby voice mockingly at him._

_The messenger boy formally known as Daisuke cocked his head up with a sheepish grin on his face and nodded "yep!" he and Airah laughed as she motioned for the soldiers to leave. _

_Kagome watched the human boy walk over to Airah he looked no older then 14 years old and was quite skinny and had short black hair. _

_Airah watched him with a smile as he stood near her but still holding enough respect for her as to not sit with her mainly because he was still on duty and had a task to complete._

"_So my friend we have guests from the east…your not going to tell me one of these guests is that stupid stuck up ass hole prince Kane are you" Airah said suspiciously and raised an eyebrow._

_Daisuke gulped "uh ok I wont tell you but if I was to say t hat it wasn't prince Kane I would be lying and my lord sort off wants you to be at the castle soon coz our guests are already here and waiting" he said a little nervously he new what the other visits from this prince were like for Airah mate me this mate me that the mans excessive persuasions of marriage drove Airah to boiling point and if anyone had ever seen the princess mad before they new that getting on her nerves could possibly shorten their life spans._

_Airah rolled her eyes she was having a good day playing with the children till now "That's just great another marriage proposal well he's just gonna have to wait a few more HOURS for me to get ready for this evening now wont he mwahahahahaha oh well come along children lets go pull some pranks on prince pain in the but shall we!" Airah stood up and lead the kids back to the castle as Kagome followed them._

_The children went to find there parents in the kitchen as Kagome followed Airah to her room where she got changed into a similar outfit but only pure white and had something like a corset covering her mid section she put on her evening make up she put the white powder on her face then put on her red lips and gold eye shadow then before exciting her room she put on a golden crown that dazzled in jewels and flared out royally. _

_Kagome marvelled at how noble she looked but she didn't appear at all as happy as before. There was a light tapping at the door as Airah just got up and called for them to enter._

"_Hello father" Airah greeted a man dressed in royal armour and a white hakkama he was tall and well built he had long dark hair the same unique colour as Airah's but it was straight and tied into a low braid._

"_Airah you look beautiful" he said in a fatherly tone and smiled at his daughter._

_She gave him a weak smile back "I only dress this way for you dad I know it makes you proud" she said to him looking at herself in the mirror but frowned at herself._

"_It also makes me happy when you dance" he said as he sat down on the futon and ushered for his daughter to sit with him._

_Airah glared at her father "I am NOT dancing for that prince and his father it would sicken me to entertain for those I loath" Airah huffed and crossed her arms over her chest._

_Her father laughed lightly "I know you don't like them but it makes me happy to see you dance the way your mother did and I know you like to show off your abilities" her father said nudging her in the ribs lightly._

_Airah yet again rolled her eyes and muttered "fine" under her breath. The lords kind smile seemed to melt away seeing his daughters unhappiness and sighed._

"_Airah you have come of age you are strong, independent, cunning and wise beyond your years prince Kane is just one of many seeking your hand and I trust in my own heart that you will some day find a mate but it is not best at this time of season to antagonise this young prince his father has given him some taste of power over his kingdom and his now perusing him to find a mate and I'm afraid that his father and his son have expressed interest in you they both know the great value of this land and know that you would be an impeccably strong mate and they are not the only ones who think this my advisors say that if you do not chose a mate soon of your own accord as you have wished to do then I fear that Kane and many others will try and take you by force as the season for mates draws near. And it's not only the Kane problem that's bothering me I to wish for you to find a suitable mate and to bear an heir to the throne for only our bloodline may rule these lands. Went you mother left to the undying lands she left behind this paradise for all humans and demons to live in harmony and she trusted us to keep it safe and in trusting hands this is why I need you to find a mate I know you will chose wisely it's just time is running out for us and I don't want our kingdom to be attacked by demons only to get to you. For tonight I ask you to humour the prince but let him know your not interested…in a fashion I might add that does not involve the removal of any head ok" he said in a comforting embrace. _

"_So the legend was wrong her father didn't force her to find a mate" Kagome said out loud knowing that Airah and her father would not hear her._

_Kagome suddenly felt a throbbing pain return to her head she closed her eyes shut and tried to focus on getting rib of the pain, she clutched her head in pain but as soon as it stared it left she opened her eyes and found that she was no longer in Airah's room but out in the garden near a small spring and their at the banks was Airah staring menacingly at who she guessed was Kane._

_He looked young around 18 but he was probably older given the fact that he was a demon. He had unruly black hair and had a que at the nape of his neck that reached passed his hips similar to Airah's father he had red eyes much like Kaguras and a very sleazy grin on his face._

"_You dance like a goddess was that show all to impress me" he said smugly and tried making a move closer to Airah._

_Airah smirked at the boy's impudence but stood her ground "I danced by a request if you were impressed I thank you for the complement, now if you would excuse me I have to meditate" ' –on your slow and painful death' she mentally added to that last part and made way for her departure but was stopped by a firm body blocking her path._

"_What's the rush we have all the time in the world and it's the perfect night to rut under the stars" Kane smirked and tried to kiss Airah's lips. But she was to fast and jumped out of the way and onto a tall tree branch._

"_The only reason you're breathing right now is because I promised my father that I would not behead you tonight to please don't force me to go back on my word with my own father it would be good for your health to keep your distance" she smirked and placed her hands on her hips defiantly._

"_You're not like other women you know your brave and you speak your mind and show little respect for men…we will have to fix that"_

"_-you will not fix anything I will soon be queen of these lands and men will have to respect me and not the other way around…I see that I am going to have to put this in simple words I choose not to be your mate and never will now first thing tomorrow morning you and your father will leave and never return…and if you think my father will give me away you have another thing coming I think the only thing you will benefit from your journey here will be the free meal. Now if you please fuck off before my manners completely escape me" Airah stormed off in the direction of the castle paying no attention to Kane's eyes staring at her departing figure._

"_I will have you tonight whether you like it or not" he muttered under his breath so only he could hear._

_Kagome felt like punching this ass hole but we would not feel it so she stormed off after Airah. She was halfway there when the sound of an angry pain filled roar echoed throughout the kingdom frightening all the birds and animals away._

_Airah's eyes went wide and jumped towards the castle using her demon speed, Kagome thought she would loose her but found that she was hovering off the ground and along side Airah so she could keep up with her. _

"_I suppose I am meant to see what Airah sees when she sees it" Kagome guessed but she was dragged out of her thoughts when she and Airah reached the castle. Airah burst through the large ok doors that usually took 10 men to open to find her father surrounded by 20 other demon's and some of them were lords, there eyes were all gleaming red._

_As soon as Airah walked through the door the demons eyes seemed to light up in delight and lust. Her father had gotten very pissed with one of the demons that wasn't a lord and slaughtered him on the spot._

"_Father what is all this" Airah asked cautiously taking a step forward. Before her father could speak Kane's father stepped into view._

"_It would seem the other lords in the region have the same idea as I had my dear" Kane's father spoke in a slightly annoyed tone but held a look of pure amusement on his face._

_Airah didn't look impressed and neither did her father "And what was your bright idea dare I ask?"_

_Kane's father smirked "simple have our armies surround your kingdom and attack unless you take my sone as your mate and future king…so it would seem that you have a fair number of armies threatening to attack your kingdom"_

_Airah laughed at the old mans ignorance and looked about the room full of demons "only five of you here even have armies and I doubt that you would have brought an entire fleet leaving your own kingdoms in danger that's not much of a threat in my opinion considering it wouldn't take much for me to unleash my own wave of destruction upon your men so lets leave the armies out of this shall we…now I am getting very pissed of with this hole mating season thing so I suggest you all leave" Airah said in a terrifyingly dangerous tone._

_With that said the room erupted with laughter "you are in no position to tell us what to do mate choose me and all your problems will be over and the armies will disappear" Kane said from behind snaking his arms around Airah's waist._

_Airah through a look of disgust at Kane and wriggled out of his grasp and stepped aside "ok that's it if you want me come and claim me…Sashi come here" Airah called the blond child from before to her side._

_The girl was very scared but did not disobey her mistress "Y-y-yes my lady"_

_Airah took her crown of and handed it to the girl then bent down low to whisper in her ear "take this keep it safe for my return and take the others to the miko's at the shrine tell them to seek out the aid of Midoriko understood" Airah said softly to the girl and stroked the tear that slid down the child's face away. Sashi nodded and ran off into the shadows to do as she was told._

_Airah stood tall and proud but secretly afraid for the safety of her kingdom and friends she had to do something anything. _

"_As I said before if you want me come and claim me…if you can" Airah gave her father one last look that told him she would handle this and to protect the kingdom she new her father could not do much in this situation he could only warn her of it._

_Finally one of the demons had taken all he could stand and made the first move he lunged for Airah and was inches away from claiming his prize when she disappeared. A huge roar erupted from all the demons as they followed the trail of her intoxicating scent._

_Before Kagome even new what was happening her vision became dark and in the back of her mind she could see images of Airah fighting of one demon at a time and setting up very cleaver and poisonous traps for the demons that dumbly fell for them._

_Her vision cleared and she found herself in a strange and dark place she was in a small clearing sheltered by the high tops of the trees. In front of her was a small pond with a small waterfall leading into the stream below the entire area seemed to be lit up but the pond that had small glowing fish swimming in it. Fire flies danced around the edges of the clearing just like a page from a fairy tale._

_There was a ghostly white figure entering the clearing Kagome watched the person come into view and saw that it was Airah battered and bruised and covered in blood but most of it wasn't hers. _

_Airah tiredly sat by the pond and cleaned her wounds, after she had cleaned herself off she inspected a nasty looking cut on her arm, the cut itself was nothing much but the fact that it was inflamed and green suggested that whatever had cut her had been poisonous. Airah hissed in pain and tried to lower her arm into the water without falling in. _

_Kagome wanted badly to help her but knew she couldn't, she watched for hours when Airah had finally fallen asleep Kagome briefly wondered where all the other demons went to but her thoughts were interrupted by a presence next to her._

_Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw who was crouching next to her it was a demon who looked just like Sesshomaru but only he had no markings on his face and his hair was messy like Inuyasha's if Kagome wanted a mental picture of what Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would look like if thy had fused into one this guy would be it there was only one significant difference this mans eyes were dark blue and not gold like Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's._

'_this must be her mate or future mate my god he looks so much like Sesshomaru' Kagome thought, she watched the demon looking at Airah Kagome figured that he had been hiding there a while just watching her just like Inuyasha did when she fell asleep though this person looked more like Sesshomaru Kagome couldn't help but see him as her Inuyasha._

_The white haired demon silently made his way down to Airah and crouched down before her. He was hovering over her but instead of trying o take advantage of her he checked her temperature._

_At that moment of contact Airah's eyes shot open and before the demon could blink he found himself being flung in the air and on his back with one clawed hand around his neck and another above Airah's head ready to attack. _

_Airah had him pinned down beneath her growling low and viciously but the poison in her system made her pale and frail looking sweat covered her brow and she was panting for air though she still kept her strong demeanour and despite her lack of energy she didn't shake or loosen her grip._

"_Who the fuck are you" she growled out but her tiered and weary voice didn't do her justice._

_The demon grasped the hand around his neck and tried to pull free but Airah extended the claws on her other hand telling him she would strike if he tried anything._

"_I just wanted to help the names Mohan nice to meet you too" Mohan joked and gave her a small smile to show he wasn't a threat._

_Airah winced in pain for a second and regarded Mohan with great intensity, she opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out her eyes went out of focus and her grip started to loosen she groaned out before she collapsed on top of Mohan who was blushing like made and placed his hand on the back of the woman on top of him and pulled her into his lap._

_Kagome giggled at his reaction thinking that is exactly what Inuyasha would do. Mohan cared for Airah and sucked out the poison. The following day Airah awoke there was a bit of a tense moment between the two then Airah asked if Mohan was a half demon and he nodded then Airah did something completely unexpected and told him that she was a half demon also and explained that her other side was not human but that of an elf._

_At first Mohan was shocked that he had found such a beautiful half demon girl and quickly got along with her quite well. The last thing Kagome saw before she blacked out again was Airah and Mohan holding each other in an embrace that melted her heart._

_But she was not prepared for what was to come next she opened her eyes to a gruesome battle field in the meadow she had first arrived at. The grass was dead and nothing more then blood stained dirt there was fire everywhere and bodies by the truck load everywhere the two soldiers that she had seen before were dead in front her as were many simple villagers lay dead on the ground._

_The screams of the villagers running for there lives never seemed to stop Airah's armies were battling a dark army that she guessed were Kane's army for the legend says that it was his army that attacked them and killed her father and mate._

'_Oh no' Kagome started to run and find were Airah was she heard some shouts of orders but they did not belong to Airah. A group of 5 Miko warriors had a mobile shield around a large group of villagers and in that shield were the children from before including Sashi who was crying and frightened clinging for dear life to the robes of one of the miko's in their white battle robes._

_Demons in all black uniform and armour like Sesshomaru's flew past Kagome with their swords drawn and charging towards the miko's._

_The soldiers were five feet away when a furious sounding roar boomed over the sounds of battle and had the charging soldiers stop in there tracks._

_Airah jumped from the forest at least 30 feet in the air Kagome noticed that she was in the same clothing as when she first saw her and that her appearance was somewhat different._

_Airah crashed down to the soldiers with her black and gold blades and viciously started attacking them she made it look like and art never letting any demon get close enough to touch her. _

"_GET EVERYONE TO THE CHAMBERS NOW!" Airah screamed at the miko's pleading for them to hurry. The miko's did as they were told and ushered as many survivors as possible to safety._

_Airah was ferociously fighting off every demon that came her way but it seemed that for every demon she fought off another 3 would appear she needed help or she would succumb to her demon side._

"_AIRAH" Mohan bound forward and protected Airah from a demon coming from behind he fought off most of the demons giving his exhausted mate a rest. He growled viciously his eyes flickering red he was loosing the battle within himself his courted mate badly injured and it was these demon to cause her that harm but what he wanted more then anything was for him to slice the throat of their leader._

_As if one que a mysterious lord youkai appeared from the shadows you could not see his face for it was overed with a mask and his scent was dark and sinicter he appeared in his traditional royal armour and was smirking evilly at Airah "I resent what you did to me in that chase your majesty but no one had laimed you then so I though I would have another chance but when you presented that you mated a half breed a pathetic, weak, tainted half breed of an inu youkai that made me mad, so now I have no choice but to kill him and you kingdom then you will be mine understood" the strange lord said in a deep demonic tone._

_Airah could not remember this lord he said that she did something to him in the chase but what._

"_She will never be yours you selfish fucking BASTERED!" Mohan roared and charged after the strange lord ignoring Airah's calls of protest._

_What Mohan didn't see was that he was charging straight to his death blinded by rage Mohan failed to notice the lords two most rogue assassins ruthless and uncaring and trained to kill just one of these men would be a challenge._

_Mohan unsheathed his sword swinging it from every angle cuts among cut appeared all over his body huge gashes on his torso were bleeding profusely for hours he managed to fend off the black assassins without rest Airah had of course tried to help him but never got close for the mysterious lord had unleashed waves of his soldiers on her to keep her from reaching her beloved._

_Kagome felt the bile rise in her throat at the amount of blood shed and pure carnage of the bloody scene being played before her eyes._

_After hours of fighting the assassins had finally managed to make a hit that Mohan could not recover from any time soon. Mohan fell with a wound to the back of his head he was still alive but barely Mohan lay on his knees panting for air with his bruised and punctured lungs the assassins smirked at there achievement one of them stood behind Mohan and the other glared at him from the front "I am impressed that a half breed lasted this long even your demon blood can't save you know" the assassin standing in front of Mohan exclaimed._

_Simultaneously the assassins stabbed into Mohan's chest over an over and when he fell flat on his chest they plunged their swords into his dieing body Airah could only watch in horror for her it all seemed to go in slow motion each pain filled blow reflected the feeling in her breaking heart her once warm and loving heart could only feel the cold twisting feel of loss. _

_Her beloved mates screams of unimaginable pain etched into her memories forever, she screamed for him called out his name and painfully watched the expressions on his face as the blades dug holes deep within him. _

_Tears slid down his face his only thoughts were that he would never be able to live with his mate or touch her face again for his life was slipping away. A blinding white light crossed his vision and the sound of flesh being torn registered as fresh blood was spilt before him._

_Airah had lost control of her demon blood and the assassins being to deeply enjoying killing her mate had but a second left before they realised that razor sharp claws were cutting there throats before there vision fell into the obis of death to great hell on the other side._

_Airah composed herself enough to come back to her senses the soldier demons having witness what just happened her very reluctant to attack her again and decided to wait for orders._

_Airah looked upon her mates face and cried releasing the bitter anguish of the reality in front of her._

"_Mohan" she whimpered she was hardly able to breath the grief in her felt like her heart was being twisted by to stone cold iron hands, she was shaking badly but held her mate in her arms for one last embrace and wept of soul out._

"_A-A-Ai-rah…I-I-I…l-love…y-you p-p-ple-ease take…care o-o-o-f –o-our …lit-little…s-secret" a tear slid down his face he smiled at his mate using the last once of strength he had he pulled her forward and kissed her lips passionately and lovingly._

"_B-be ha-happy…m-m-my love that's a-a-all I w-w-want…for y-y-you" Mohan whispered to Airah's lips then brushed up to claim another one. Airah kissed him till she felt him become slack and he could no longer keep up the energy she pulled away trembling and looked straight into Mohan's deep blue eyes "Mohan please don't leave me please I love you so much" she cried and sobbed uncontrollably._

_Mohan hated seeing his mate in distress and caressed her face with his hand Airah leaned into him and stopped sobbing just relinquishing in his touch "I promise I will take care of this and our treasure…I love you Mohan" Mohan smiled brightly at his mates words he slowly closed his eyes and became heavy in Airah's arms._

_And with his last breath he whispered "I love you" his eyes closed his loving smile remained on his face as he passed away._

_Mohan died in her arms her eyes glazed over with tears hearing her mate's heart stop. Kagome cried uncontrollably for Airah she could empathise her pain and when Mohan said I love you Kagome could have sworn that she saw Inuyasha instead of Mohan her mind started playing tricks on her and she felt like it was her holding Inuyasha as he died she couldn't stop her mind replaying Inuyasha being stabbed the same way as Mohan had been._

_Airah's face paled she trembled with grief and bloody rage she couldn't take it she couldn't handle the pain building in her heart and so she let it out and screamed her pain away "MMMOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" she screamed his name out so loud the entire battle field would have heard._

_The tang of loss was being taken over with the desire to kill and have revenge Airah gently lay her fallen mate to the ground and stood up clutching her fists so tight her claws dug deep within her skin but she didn't feel that pain all of her injuries were nothing compared to the pain in her heart._

"_How sad your mongrel mate his dead…good riddance" the lord spoke in all his satisfaction. _

_Whoever the smirk on his face got smaller and smaller by the sound of a menacing growl and a harsh and husky female voice spoke "you will pay for this I WILL have my revenge I will never be yours and you will never have my kingdom this is the consequence for trespassing and murdering my people…my father and…my Mohan" Airah growled out low and animalistic._

_The lord motioned for the soldiers to take her and they stared to run for her. Airah roared and purposely let her demon blood take over but this transformation was different because of her elf blood._

_Blood red stripes formed on Airah's now white skin fur grew over every inch of her body and began to morph, her once green eyes were know completely blood red with a reflective yellow spot where her pupil was like cats eyes at night a long stripy tale appeared and Airah's face began to change her body grew large and she collapsed onto 4 giant paws great white wings burst from Airah's shoulder blades. _

_The soldiers stopped in their tracks and gasped in terror at the newly transformed Airah, she was a tiger demon she was white with blood red stripes but strangely had a pair of grand white wings on her back. She beared her giant fangs and roared her fury sending Goosebumps down even Kagome's spine. The lord retreated into the shadows and managed to escape his death from the furious Airah knowing that she would track him down for she knew his scent now._

_Airah flapped her wings once and white blades over energy escaped from the feathers killing every soldier around her. She took flight into the air and on sight killed every soldier that was not her own her massacre lasted for days many demons had attacked her and injured her greatly but they all fell by Airah's wrath her rage was blinding her she killed some of her own men despite that fact that she tried not to._

_7 days later and the villagers had somehow vanished and the last of the foreign enemy was either killed or retreating fast. 3 miko's emerged from the forest chanting a spell it rained moments after their chanting brining a sense of relief and quelling the fires that were burning._

_Airah was utterly spent form fighting non stop for 7 days straight she was still angry that the lord had gotten away and still feeling the fresh wounds of loss in her heart. The rain helped calm her senses down and flew to the aid of the miko's who were waiting for her in the field were Mohan was murdered._

_One of the miko's touched Airah's tiger face and stoked the soft fur between her eyes the miko cried for her and told her it was time._

_Airah nodded and transformed back into her human like body one of the miko's wrapped the queen in a blanket to cover her body._

"_my lady we are sorry for your great loss but know that the preparations have been made and Midoriko has sealed the crib for you the seal for opening it is in the book of shadows that is in your hidden temple but unfortunately Midoriko was attacked by many demons while we were at war and…she has died but somehow she tried to purify a demon once it struck her and she forced her soul and that of the demons into a very powerful jewel called the shikon no tama this is the sacred jewel" _

_The miko presented the complete jewel to Airah, Kagome gasped at what she was seeing the complete jewel in the hands of one of the miko's the same jewel that in 2050 years from now Kikyo would have and die for and in 2000 year she would accidentally shatter._

_Airah regarded the jewel but closed it in the miko's hands "you protect it don't let such powerful things come into the hands of evil and my heart at the moment will taint the jewel with sadness and grief and I myself will not have the energy to stand let alone protect it a pure soul must protect that jewel and purify it as much as possible…but now I must save my kingdom…when the kingdom has been sealed take the orb that will be left of my to my temple and hid it in the hidden chambers. Then you must wait till the forest blooms once more to return to the temple and take the orb I will possess whoever touches it and start the awakening ceremony and our kingdom will live once again do you understand" Airah said pleadingly. _

_The three miko's nodded and stood back to let queen Airah do her duties to sae her kingdom. Airah chanted a song that Kagome had heard before the same song that had lured her to the temple before._

_My love will find you _

_Though my soul has broken from my heart_

_My love will guide you_

_Though we shall forever be apart_

_My love I will share with you _

_The secret of my other half_

_My love will shelter all of you_

_Until the heir has risen from my part_

_My love will last the age of time_

_Then come the purest of heart _

_To set this spirit free upon the lands I sealed my love_

_Airah spared her mates body one last glance and let the tears stream down her face form where she stood a bright circle gleamed and spread out into the shape of a temple a massive burst of energy erupted from Airah she roared out as the energy escaped her body. In seconds the kingdom was covered in white spiritual energy. Kagome had to close her eyes the light was so blinding and when she opened them there was nothing the castle had gone all the villages had vanished and where Airah once was the golden orb remained. _

_But what Kagome found odd was that around the orb was a strange encrypted circle and Kagome had a sneaking suspicion that she had just figured out where Airah's body was hidden._

_Kagome was shocked at what she had just seen she was still crying over what had happened to Mohan she suddenly thought of Inuyasha and began to panic what if he really did die where was Inuyasha was she dead as well._

"_help me" Kagome screamed and panicked even more thinking she would never see Inuyasha again because she was stuck in this memory and Inuyasha could be dead._

**_End of very long flashback _** (it would amaze you all to know that that is not the longest flashback I have ever written ;)

Kagome cried having to remember all that had happened to her when Airah possessed her body. Tears streamed down her face, she wiped them away but only more came she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her and she couldn't help but lung herself into Inuyasha's arms.

She buried her head in the crock of his neck and sobbed, Inuyasha was a little surprised at first he had truly expected her to sit him for hugging her but it turns out that his original instincts were right and that was that Kagome needed comforting.

He was secretly very pleased that Kagome was this worried over him but he hated to see her in distress.

"It's ok Kagome everything's ok I wont let anything happen to you" he said softly into her ear which sent shivers down her spine.

Kagome mentally sighed and began to calm down he could truly be dense sometimes "Idiot it's you that I'm worried about" she said to him quietly.

Inuyasha smirked and felt his face going hot but only held Kagome tighter to let her know he wasn't going anywhere.

"Well on the plus side we may have discovered where Airah's body is" Inuyasha said remembering some of the facts that she had said.

"yeah but I still need to go home first" she said and poked him in the chest. Inuyasha grunted in protest but new she wanted to go home and he was the one that agreed for her to go so he really couldn't put up an argument and he was to busy enjoying the moment that he and Kagome were sharing to care.

**HEY peoples MY GOD THAT WAS LONG 20 pages to make up for the lack of updates it has been kinda hectic for me but I finally have some time to waste coz last Friday I graduated from school YAY ITS ALL OVER!**

**Yeah and then every other person my age at work has gone to schoolies (that's like spring break but for people who are finishing year 12 for all those people in America and stuff) yeah and I didn't get to go coz none of my friends wanted to so I got everyone's shifts at work the money is great but I have fuck all time to enjoy it.**

**Oh well and I thank everyone who has reviews particularly '**he's with she not me'** you were my 100th REVIEWER that's right people 100 reviews and just now I got 101 reviews thanks to '**me not you'

**Seriously thank you all and I have to thank 'owari nai yumes' for reviewing me so many times my apparent number 1 fan. **

**I would thank you all by names but there are a lot of you so im just picking the ones that I feel like mentioning like if they said something funny or interesting in a review or if u reviewed my 100 review ; **

**Well now that that's all done I think im gonna go shopping PLEASE REVIEW can't wait to read them all. **


	9. Chapter 9 Ancient blood

**Well it seems you all enjoyed my last chapter and I have to say that I was more then a little surprised at the amount of u who asked really irrelevant questions. For the horny 12 year old I'm 17 and can control myself my aim is to pace myself in this story I'm aiming for a long fan fic so jumping straight into lemons is just going to throw my plot of track im not going to be putting hard core PORN in my fic as you so delightfully put it because I have more conservative tastes then that…I also find it ironic that you are calling me kid.**

**If it pleases you at all I am making an effort to put more fluff in this chapter… I can see the smiles on your faces now.**

**And for the really out of place question 'am I British?' the answer is no I'm Australian where you got British from is beyond me considering that it says in my profile that I am an Aussie.**

**And on another note Cubankitenkagome calm down I haven't stoped writing its just that I haven't been able to get to the computer as often and my computer has decided to be a bitch and not work for me but be assured I am still writing I'm just slow and it takes me a little time. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY DAY! Keep them up and without further a due heres chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9: Ancient blood**

It was late into the night and Kagome couldn't get any rest and after a while found that she wasn't even that tired anymore. She had discovered Shippo crying in his sleep and promptly had rushed over to his side to comfort him asking what the hell happened to him, leaving a very sour looking hanyou behind. Shippo was snuggled up against her chest Kagome found herself stroking his red hair soothingly until he drifted of to sleep again hopefully in the morning his head would stop hurting and they would be able to make it back to Kaede's village by tomorrow afternoon.

Kagome got so wrapped up in her thoughts and mothering Shippo that she almost didn't notice Inuyasha sitting next to her giving Shippo one hell of a death glare. Shippo just had to be ever so cutely tucked into Kagome's chest with that ever so cute and innocent smile on his face. "Damn little runt" Inuyasha mumbled quietly under his breath.

Inuyasha couldn't help but be envious of him he wanted to be the one snuggled up against Kagome like that and much to his surprise he actually wanted Kagome to stroke his head the same way she was doing with Shippo.

He'd never admit this out loud but he really loved it when Kagome rubs his ears, every time she did it, it sent tingles down his spine and to all parts of his body but every time Kagome did rub his ears it would be in front of people and it would tease him more then she new he really wanted to give in to is desire and move into her touch whenever she did it but his ego got the better of him every time and he ends up moving away and grunting in annoyance or insulting her which leads to an argument which eventually leads to him getting sat.

Inuyasha was still frowning at Shippo but fatigue was surly getting the better of him. he had no idea why he was so tired all of a sudden but couldn't really care for he was much more interested in throwing Shippo across the room and wrapping Kagome in his arms once again.

Kagome put Shippo aside and gently tucked him in the blankets next to her so he was within arms reach.

Inuyasha couldn't have been happier but Shippo had conveniently spoiled the moment and now he wasn't sure if Kagome would have him near her now seeing as she had calmed down considerably since revealing the memories that she had witnessed.

Kagome adjusted Sango's green Kimono apron around her chest more securely having Shippo cuddled up against her chest like that had made that fabric come loose and was at the point of falling off completely unknowingly showing off a little bit of her lacy blue bra so for a little extra caution she tucked the folded over edges of the kimono into the side of her bra making it into a makeshift strapless dress.

Inuyasha had watched the hole thing and got a much better view then he bargained for but couldn't help wondering what that strange blue thing was under the kimono was he could still see the straps of it clinging to her shoulders.

And being as curious as he was he found himself wanting to know exactly what it was and couldn't help staring at it. He gradually inched his way closer to Kagome who was contently keeping an eye on Shippo, and then absentmindedly he ran his clawed fingers over the vibrant blue strap eyeing it suspiciously.

Kagome felt the feather light touches run across her shoulder blade and snapped her head towards Inuyasha to find him tracing over her bra strap with the face of an innocent curious puppy.

"Inuyasha what are you doing!" she shrieked and instinctively covered her shoulders and raised a startled eyebrow at him.

Inuyasha blinked and raised his eyebrow back at her '_jeez what's with the screeching what did I do?'_ he asked himself not knowing what he had done to startle her so much "What is it?" he said innocently with his head cocked to the side.

Kagome's jaw nearly hit the ground her eye's boggling out of her head at his insolence. She had half the right of mind to yell at him but the sleeping form of Shippo curled up against her hip forced her to keep her voice down and think a little more rationally.

"Inuyasha I can't believe you just did that ugh! It's…a bra ok and you really shouldn't be fiddling around with it your claws could break it" she said, a blush creped across her face that didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

Feeling a little bit devious he decided he would ask a few more questions about this strange piece of clothing that had Kagome blushing like crazy.

"What's a bra?" he asked in the most innocent tone he could muster he new it was probably something he shouldn't ask about but he still wanted to know what it was.

The redness in Kagome's cheeks intensified at his blunt question but at the same time she found this predicament funny and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha raised a questioning eyebrow at her "You are Inuyasha…ah a bra is something girls wear in my time to give them a little…support" she had to try and find the right words to use for the purpose of a bra and support was the best one she could think of though she wasn't so sure if Inuyasha completely understood her.

"Support for what?" he had some idea as to what the bra was for but he was curious to see how far he could make her blush.

Kagome was now bright red much to Inuyasha's pleasure "uh well support for me, well sort of I guess it's meant to uh keep-UGH! FINE DAMN IT its support for my breasts HAPPY" Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at him anymore and in pure embarrassment looked away with her hands on her burning cheeks.

Inuyasha blushed a little as well but couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his features "Very" he coyly replied earning him a glare from Kagome.

It was then that Kagome noticed how exhausted he looked. He had bags under his eyes and his golden eyes were misted over with lack of sleep. '_Poor thing all that fighting must have worn him out'_

"Inuyasha you look exhausted why don't you lay down I don't mind" Kagome said comfortingly and gave him her pillow to ley on.

"keh" he gave her a small smile of thanks and lay down next to her. Kagome's heart started beating really fast Inuyasha was shirtless and laying right next to her it was a large futon and he could have slept at the other side of it giving him his own personal space but he chose to stay within arms reach of her. She couldn't and wouldn't stop her mind from fantasising if this meant anything.

Her eyes trailed down his body sending shivers down her spine he was very well toned not scrawny and not too masculine just the way she liked it at least this was what her brain was telling her. his still had his hakama pants on so she could only imagine what he looked like without them she tilted her head to the side and tried picturing what his legs looked like then mentally kicked herself realising what she was doing '_My GOD I'm mentally undressing Inuyasha what's gotten into me HORMONES that's it hormones there to blame, hmmm Inuyasha must have really fit legs what with all the running and jumping he does-OH MY GOD I'M DOING IT AGAIN' _Kagome slapped her head and sheltered her eye's away do distract her from thinking anything more perverted. But she couldn't stop herself from glancing at him.

Oh how she longed to simply lie down next to him and have his arms wrapped around her but she was to chicken shit to do it and that ever annoying thought of him still being in love with Kikyo was always holding her back.

Inuyasha hadn't fallen asleep straight away he didn't feel very comfortable for some reason the scent from Kagome's pillow was intoxicating but not as strong as the scent coming from the girl herself who was conveniently sitting next to him. Gathering whatever courage and energy he had left in him, slowly opened his eyes to look up at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kagome slightly jumped at hearing her name and thought that he caught her checking him out "Y-yes" she said sheepishly

"Do you mind if I sleep on your lap?" Inuyasha asked sleepily he yawned exposing his fangs for all to see. Kagome's eyes widened at his request she was surprised that he would ask her that for if memory served the last time he had asked to lay in her lap he was severely poisoned and in his human state but now he was his usual self a little sleepy perhaps but nothing out of the ordinary.

She had a whole line of personal questions for him about this but seeing that tired and pleading look in his eyes made her hard gaze soften. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded her head and adjusted the covers so she and Inuyasha would be comfortable. Inuyasha's eyes brightened at her approval and he to gave her a small smile of thanks. He made his way over to her and spread his body over the width of the futon and gently rested his head o Kagome's lap.

He closed his eyes and a content smile lay on his face as he drifted off to sleep but not before taking in a couple of large breaths full of Kagome's alluring and calming scent. Kagome smiled down at him and curled the blanket around his body and her legs to keep them warm from the cold night's air.

She was at first very shy at the situation but soon found that she didn't care about anything else at the moment after all how many opportunities had she had in the past to have Inuyasha to herself like this she loved him so much and could never tell or was to scared to show it before and now he willingly wanted to be close to her. She honestly didn't mind that it was most likely his demonic blood lust was driving him to be more '_friendly'_ with her but she figured his demonic blood lust wouldn't be acting like this if he had no feelings for her to begin with otherwise wouldn't he have searched out Kikyou. Frankly this whole situation only meant to Kagome the Inuyasha deep down preferred her over Kikyou which gave her a sense of hope.

Getting lost in her pleasant thoughts she lost track of her other functions as her hand made its way through Inuyasha's long silver hair. Inuyasha snuggled in closer to Kagome so his nose was pressed up against her stomach he wrapped an arm around Kagome's back.

Kagome felt his hand flex at the small of her back suspiciously close to her butt but stopped when Inuyasha got himself comfy once again and stopped moving around. But nothing altered to smile on his face not even in sleep. Kagome giggled and smiled down at him, the sight before her was precious. He was holding onto her as if she were his favourite plush toy, his arm was around her hips holding her possessively close to him and was rubbing his nose and cheek against her stomach.

Kagome traced her hands along his jaw line and lightly stroked his cheek with her thumb while the other hand massaged the back off his head and gradually she came to a stop at his ears. Kagome grinned she had always loved his ears and whenever an opportunity came she would try and touch them but only ever did it in a friendly manner in front of friends and he always got pissed off.

Feeling daring she ran her finger up the white side of his ear feeling the silky soft fur under her skin. She panicked a little when his ear twitched from her feather light touch and for a moment she though that he was going to wake up and growl at her but to her relief he didn't. She went back to his ear and this time rubbed it softly between her thumb and finger.

As she suspected he didn't flinch or show any sign of irritation but instead he seemed to enjoy it his smile widened and he snuggled in closer if possible and to Kagome's delight and amusement Inuyasha's body tensed up and stretch reflexively. Kagome grinned Inuyasha was squirming with the goofiest grin she had ever seen plastered on his face. She had a sudden evil thought and reached for her huge yellow bag conveniently placed next to her she switched hands, one rubbing his ear and the other scrummaging around in her bag.

'yes gotcha…mwahahahahahahaha' her mind chanted at finding what she was after. She pulled out a silver digital camera and switched it on she took a couple of nice photos of him and his goofy face and then another of Shippo. She had always wanted to show her family what her friends looked like and shy she hadn't thought of bringing technology just a little more advanced then instant noodles to the feudal era before was beyond her.

She happily put the camera away and returned her massaging torture on Inuyasha when Sango and Miroku finally popped in. Sango walked in first not looking to impressed what with her arms crossed over her chest and a vein popping out of her head and was soon followed by Miroku who had a glowing red hand print on his face unlike Sango he looked to be rather pleased with himself.

Sango was about to give Miroku a piece of her mind but they both came to an abrupt halt when they saw Inuyasha on Kagome's lap and Shippo curled into a ball next to her. Sango opened her mouth to say something but Kagome placed her finger over her lips as a sign to be quiet "Shhhhhh there sleeping" she whispered loud enough for Sango and Miroku to here and not wake the sleeping demons.

Miroku had a lectures grin on his face and made his way to the fire in the middle of the room while rubbing his sore face. Kagome glared at him but was more interested in the hanyou sleeping in her lap to care. Sango raised an eyebrow at her and sat on the side of the fire closest to Kagome so that they could talk.

"So what's been going on in here?" Sango asked in a whisper. Kagome looked over to her friend and thought off everything that had just happened from Airah's memory to Inuyasha in her lap. She smiled at Sango and told her about the memory but nothing else, which gave her and Miroku something to think about for a while they talked about that memory for a good portion of the night and Kagome occasionally joined in to clear a few things up until she finally felt tired and drifted of to sleep.

"So what do you thinks going on between them" Sango asked Miroku noticing that Kagome was asleep. Miroku smiled and took another sip of his tea "well it would seem that Inuyasha is finally opening up to our lady Kagome it is the season after all for a little _romance_" he waggled his eyebrows at Sango suggestively which earnt him a slap.

The next morning Kagome woke up strangely warm on her stomach she groggily opened her eyes to find that Inuyasha had managed to crawl up to her stomach and laid his head just below her ribs, both of his arms were wrapped around her waist and much to her surprise when she played with his ears again he began to make this strange growling noise that Kagome would describe best as purring.

'_awwwe isn't that cute' _Airah's voice broke the calm silence in Kagome's mind and she swore she nearly had a heart attack because of it.

'Oh my god don't do that' Kagome mentally replied and placed a hand over her heart to try and calm herself.

'_Sorry…I couldn't resist'_

'Where the hell have you been I haven't sensed your presence in a while and where did you go I didn't think you would be able to leave me'

'_Once your senses returned to you I had an excellent opportunity to do a little astrial travel so I did a little…hunting so to speak I only had a few hours to get what I wanted so I returned not to long ago' _Kagome was a little confused and prodded Airah for some more answers.

'Ok what were you "hunting" for?' there was a short silence before Kagome heard a sigh and Airah's voice sounded off in her head again.

'_well for a brief moment when I possessed your body I got a glimpse at some of your memories and saw that you were witnessing a memory that I had forgotten when you first touched the orb. I went to investigate my kingdom to see if I could spark up a memory of my own I didn't get much but I did manage to find the location of my body unfortunately to get their we are going to have to go through some rough territory and from here it will take nearly a week to get there'_

'we wont be leaving straight away I'm afraid I need to go back home first for a couple of days I really need to get some pain killers my hand wont stop throbbing'

Airah contemplated this information _'Kagome there's something I need to tell you-' _

Just then Shippo had woken up and saw Kagome staring blankly in front off her he jumped on her and hugged her around the neck "Morning Kagome" he chanted Happily his head had indeed healed.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and smiled brightly at Shippo cutting her conversation with Airah.

Shippo's morning cheerfulness had stirred up Inuyasha and woke him up as well.

After noticing the position he was in he backed up off Kagome and blushed furiously "Sleep well Inuyasha?" Miroku's sly voice echoed through the room.

WACK!

"Fucking monk"

The group got dressed and headed back to Kaede's village Kagome had managed to convince Inuyasha to let her stay for at least 3 day's he eventually agreed to give her 3 days after the 5th time she sat him. Along the journey Kagome explained the significance of the well and who it took her to her original time 500 years in the future from now Airah said she understood but could hardly contain how excited and curious she was about travelling through time.

Inuyasha was acting strangely sluggish for most of the journey back to the well Miroku got a punch to the head when he commented that it might have been something to do with the way he slept last night Kagome also gave him a rather cold glare but on the opposite hand to Inuyasha she felt wide awake and full of energy.

"Ok Inuyasha remember 3 days, and I should be back around sundown on the third day understood?" Kagome had one knee supporting her body weight on the lip of the well as she spoke to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled, he hated it when Kagome went back to her time even though this time he understood why and sympathised with her some what but he still felt he could have comforted her better in his time, but Kagome also said that she needed to go back for a few other things that didn't make sense to him because they had more then enough supplies to last them a good few weeks so when he asked her what she was getting he was even more confused when she said it was girl stuff.

"Keh" Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to jump down the well when a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace to say that Kagome was surprised was an understatement.

"Kagome promise you will come back if, you're not back in 3 days I'm coming for you…be safe" he said into her hair taking in very deep breaths.

"I-Inuyasha? I promise" she hugged him back giving him some reassurance. When they broke apart Kagome remembered this scene a little to well and frantically searched around in her top. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her wondering what the hell she was looking for when she triumphantly pulled out the sacred jewel.

She saw his quizzical look and brought the jewel eye level with him "I remember the last time you hugged me like that you took the sacred jewel to make sure I COULDN'T get back I'm just making sure this isn't a repeat" she said eyeing him down suspiciously then laughed.

"See you in 3 day's what could possibly happen in _my _era anyways. Get some rest Inuyasha you look tired" and with that she jumped down the well into the blue oblivion of time travel to land 500 years in the future.

Inuyasha yawned and grumbled back to the goshinboku tree "weird woman" he glanced back at the well and the thought of her in his arms forced a smile upon his face. As weird as she could be sometimes he loved her for it.

Back on the other side of the well Kagome was dancing around at the bottom of the well like a giddy school girl 'Inuyasha hugged me, he hugged me, he hugged me' she chanted in her mind over and over until Airah had had enough.

'_My god woman he hugged you we get it jeez are we forgetting he also cuddled up to you all night?' _

'Hell no…I got pictures of that but I'll be dancing when I get those photo's developed'

'_Just so you know I'm rolling my eyes at you and pretending I know what a photo is now lets see this era of yours'_

Kagome climbed out of the well and stood near the goshingboku tree where she could see a view of the entire city.

'_Holy shit' _Airah gasped in Kagome's mind taking in everything Kagome saw.

Kagome laughed and made her way inside "Mum I'm home" she called out and took her shoes off at the door. Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen with a bowl in her hands full of cake mix "Hello sweetie there's some juice in the fridge if you're thirsty…you look like you've had a good day anything interesting happen in the feudal era" her mother asked as Kagome walked to the fridge to pour herself a drink" Mrs Higurashi asked.

'Well lets see I found a golden orb then got possessed by a demon queen, got hunted down by lots of horny demons, my hand wont stop hurting, Inuyasha and I slept in the same bed together and just now I got a hug from him' Kagome thought to herself.

"Nothing to worry about I made a new friend though her names Airah" Kagome skulled the drink down and rummaged around till she found a packet of chips and started munching on them.

"Oh that's nice dear is she joining you and the others on the search for the sacred jewel shards or what?" her mother asked curiously as she continued to move around the kitchen making whatever it was she was making.

"Well Airah more or less after Naraku then the jewel shard but she says she will help us look for them if it leads to Naraku" Kagome always tried to dull things down a little bit when it came to her mother she didn't really want to scare her with what happens to her in the feudal era.

"well mum I think I'll get some home work done" Kagome left and walked up the stares to her room she heard her mother tell her she would call her when dinner was ready she yelled "ok" and closed the door to her room and lay face down on her bed "Ahh it's great to be home"

'_This is a very interesting time when I get my body back I am so going to visit' _

'Good luck only Inuyasha and I can travel through the well'

'_And how is that' _

'No idea I think it's something to do with the shikon no tama beats me how Inuyasha gets through tho'

'_Hmm I'll find a way I wouldn't be much of a witch other wise'_

'What you're a witch now how?'

'_My mother was no ordinary elf she was the witch among her clan and a very powerful one at that, why else would I have a book of shadows' _

'Interesting'

Kagome placed the golden orb on her desk and chucked the yellow bag at the end of her bed she turned her radio on and while listening to that caught up on her homework. It was around 11 o clock at night when she had finished and by that time she felt like her brain was having a nuclear melt down.

"Thank god this is my last year of high school I can't take anymore of this homework crap…and I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's had enough of it as well" Kagome said to herself out loud. She was 17 now and in her last year of high school she remembered telling Inuyasha once when he was complaining about all of her assignments that after this year she would be finished school and have no more assignments to do. For that entire day Inuyasha wouldn't stop grinning.

Kagome had a shower after she had a quick dinner and prepared herself for bed. She was just about to fall asleep when she remembered something "hey Airah what was it that you were going to tell me earlier?" Kagome rolled to her side so she could look at the golden orb lying on her desk.

There was silence for a moment then Airah spoke _'something happened before. But I guess it doesn't matter because you're ok. But promise me that if you feel strange in any way you tell me'_

Kagome frowned and wondered what she was talking about, she felt fine so there must be nothing to worry about.

"I feel fine…what happened before?" Kagome asked curiously. She was a little worried Airah sounded unnaturally serious.

'_you don't want to know the details but basically I had to give you my blood to save your life I'm just warning you because there may be side effects but it's been over a day and nothings happened so hopefully theirs nothing to worry about…though I have to admit it is very strange that you haven't experienced anything strange from my blood by now, I had to take a risk by giving you my blood seriously it could have killed you but all you walked away with was a sore hand'_

Kagome looked at the cut on her hand it was healing fast really fast 'maybe this is one of those side effects…oh well so long as it doesn't kill me' she got under the blankets and closed her eyes she had been through a lot in the past couple of days and it was finally getting to her. She was just about to drift to sleep when Airah's voice broke the calm silence.

'_Oh and by the way Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru I think it was? It HOT'_

Kagome couldn't contain herself she burst out on a fit of hysterics when she thought about it she thought that Airah and Sesshomaru looked like a cute couple but their personalities would be like mixing fire with ice.

The next day on the other side of the well things weren't going as good as they could have been. Inuyasha's grogginess had been replaced by his famous impatient and arrogant attitude he had been fidgeting all day and pacing around Kaede's hut Sango and Miroku had had enough of him and went outside for some fresh air and relief Shippo remained inside with Inuyasha with a curious look on his face.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you smell like that" Shippo asked with his head cocked to the side. He had been sitting patiently in the hut not really paying attention to what Inuyasha was doing but trying to figure out why this interesting smell was coming from him. Shippo smelt less and less human on him by the second and Inuyasha wasn't transforming this didn't make any sense to him.

hearing Shippo's question he immediately stopped fidgeting and looked at the tiny little kit in bewilderment "What the hell are you talking about Shippo I don't smell any diff- ahh" Inuyasha yelped in sudden pain his hand was stinging viciously if left like someone had just stabbed him with a hot brandishing iron.

The pain in his hand was so intense he was brought to his knees hissing and wincing in pain. He clutched his wrist in an attempt to stop the throbbing burning sensation from travelling up is arm but his attempts were futile.

"INUYASHA!" Shippo wailed and ran over to him placing a worried hand on his elbow. Shippo was at a loss as to what to do his friend was in pain and he had no idea why, he looked over at Inuyasha's hand and saw his scar from the battle the other day had not healed and was glowing red with demonic and spiritual energy.

"Inuyasha what's going on what's happening to you?" he asked frantically but Inuyasha could only howl in pain. Then all hell broke loose purple slashes broke across Inuyasha's face his fingers tingled as his claws grew longer and sharper his fangs grew and poked out the edge of his lips in a snarl and his eyes started flicking from gold to red.

"S-Shippo run" Inuyasha growled out moments before his eyes turned fully red and the blue demonic irises focused entirely on Shippo.

Shippo backed up abruptly trembling with each blood curdling growl that rumbled from Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha took one step towards Shippo and Shippo froze in his tracks eyes as big as saucers tears trembling at the bottom of his eyes.

"I-I-I-Inuyasha?" he trembled his name with a pleading voice he really wished Kagome was here, Inuyasha growled continuously and looked like he was about to pounce one the young terrified kit. Shippo turned on that ball of his foot and sprinted to the exit screaming.

"AHHHH SANGO, MIROKU HEEEEEELP!" Shippo bolted for the door and ran outside as fast as his little legs would carry him. He heard a crunch from behind him and new that Inuyasha had given chase to him.

"SANGOOOOO, MIROKUUU" he called out into the open he was relieved to see them both come running out from the village hearing his calls. Shippo ran straight into Sango's arms and wailed.

"Whoa Shippo what's wrong is it a demon" Sango asked in a hurry with her giant weapon at the ready.

"It's Inuyasha he just started screaming in pain and then his demon blood took over AND NOW HE'S AFTER MEEEEEE"

No sooner had Shippo told them the problem Inuyasha had burst from the tree tops and came crashing down to the ground with such force he made a small crater on impact.

"This doesn't make any sense he's in his demonic form yet the tetsusaiga is with him how can this be" Miroku said astonished at this random transformation. Inuyasha didn't move from his crater he just stood there in a battle ready crouch, growling viciously and eyeing down Shippo, Sango and Miroku with a predators gaze.

"Inuyasha calm yourself try and take hold of the tetsusaiga" Miroku said calmly but his nerves were clearly showing from the sweat on his brow.

Inuyasha growled very viciously then charged for them at full speed not listening to a word Miroku said, his claws were ready to strike when suddenly something very strange happened. The deadly smirk on his face disappeared and once again became contorted with pain, his hand was glowing red still and the burning he felt earlier returned but even stronger then ever. He slowed down to a stop a mere few feet from where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were standing, Inuyasha groaned out in pain grabbing fits fulls of dirt in order to try and gain his control back.

Everyone watched in wonder at what happened next Inuyasha's demonic features remained but his long silver tresses started growing darker and darker until his hair was just like it was on his human nights.

"Ahh…what the fuck is happening to me-AHHH" Inuyasha clutched his sides in agony he could literally feel the blood in his veins burning and racing throughout his body his head felt like a pool of liquid fire it hurt so much.

Sango was hesitant to make a move Inuyasha sounded like himself but looked anything but his eyes were still red and the purple slashes were etched to the skin on his face his doggy ears were still as they should be but turned black and his fangs and claws still remained but his hair was black.

Sango and the others couldn't take anymore of his painful cry's and rushed to his side praying that his demon nature wouldn't take over and kill them. They watched in wonder as the hanyou's form kept on changing his hair would change from black to silver and the purple stripes on his face would disappear and reappear as if someone was flicking a switch on and off. Inuyasha had become exhausted and was being blinded by pain he felt the comforting hands of his friends on his shoulders helping him he felt his limbs go limp and then fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…I think he's awakening" Inuyasha heard Sango's faint and muffled voice as he slowly pried his eyes open.

He could see that he was in a hut most likely Kaede's and hovering over him was a blurry looking Sango and Shippo, he tried to speak but his throat was incredibly dry and raw "Shippo go get Inuyasha some water please" Shippo scurried of to get a bottle of water that Kagome left behind for them from the other side of the hut then held it out for Sango to take.

"Here drink Inuyasha" Sango held Inuyasha's head back with a little help from Shippo and gently poured the water down his throat which he eagerly accepted. Inuyasha gasped for air once he had had his fill and started feeling a little better or at least be able to speak without feeling as though he was going to cough up a moth.

"W-What happened to me" Inuyasha said with a dry husky voice, everything was finally starting to come into focus he could now see Sango and Shippo more clearly and the orange haze of the indoor fire glowing on the roof lighting the room from the darkness outside.

Inuyasha brought his hand up to rub the side of his temple that was throbbing violently. He felt something on his hand and saw that it was bandaged up and bleeding slightly he looked at it confused as to how this happened then he remembered what happened earlier that morning. He grabbed a lock of his hair and saw that it was back to it's normal silver colour and his fangs and claws were almost back to normal they seemed just a little bit longer then usual but he shrugged it off as nothing he could only assume that is face was normal too.

Sango finally spoke up when he was checking himself "We don't know what happened to you Inuyasha it was strange" Sango helped him sit up and gave him another drink of water.

"Yeah Inuyasha I thought you were going to kill me for sure it was so scary your hair went all black but you smelt like a demon and your face was really scary looking and…were you _really _going to eat me?" Shippo said quickly with the most adorable puppy dog face.

But for Inuyasha his talking was only giving him a bigger headache but he really did feel sorry for the little kitsune he could tell that he was terrified even now his heart rate was speeding up and his tail was shaking.

"No Shippo I wasn't going to eat you, besides if I did I would be picking you fur out of my teeth for weeks" he ruffled Shippo's hair and watched him pout at him ignoring his wines of protest.

"Inuyasha how are ye feeling ye gave us quite the scare" Kaede and Miroku walked in holding a bunch of strange smelling herbs and lay them next to a mat to prepare them.

"I feel ok I guess just a headache. But would somebody please tell me what the hell happened to me!" Inuyasha yelled he was starting to get a little fed up with getting no answers.

Miroku looked at him solemnly and sighed "I'm afraid Inuyasha that remains a mystery but I have my suspicions" Miroku put his finger on his chin and closed his eyes to think for a moments.

"And these suspicions _are_ Miroku?" Inuyasha angrily prompted he was starting to get really impatient now. Miroku opened his eyes and stared at Inuyasha his gaze drifted to his bandaged hand that was resting on his lap.

"When you feel unconscious your hand was glowing bright red and started bleeding an injury like that for you would have healed up yesterday at the most but it didn't and Shippo tells us that your hand was causing you most pain when this all started"

Inuyasha looked at his bandaged and took the bandages off a faint white scar remained were he got cut from the soldiers sword. This didn't make any sense the sword wasn't poisoned he didn't smell anything on it so this thing should have healed up nicely but is hasn't unless.

"It wasn't the sword that's done this I touched that orb with this hand when I tried to knock it out of Kagome's hands I felt something shoot up into my arms like lightening it was painful like my blood was burning and for a moment I couldn't take my hand off it" Inuyasha said as he stared at the shit scar on his hand the first and last scar he would ever have.

Miroku seemed to be in deep thought for a moment then he spoke "Well I guess we'll have to wait for Kagome to return so we can ask Airah if she knows what's happened" he said and took a seat next to the fire to pour himself some tea.

Eventually everyone followed suit and sat around that fire Kaede had saved some soup for Inuyasha but he secretly wished it was ramen from Kagome's era he was eating but he ate Kaede's food anyway. Sango was quiet while everyone drank there tea she new what was on everyone's mind they all wanted Kagome to come back fast but there was something nagging at the back of her mind about what Inuyasha said, he said he tried to take it from Kagome's hands but does that mean that Kagome was suffering like Inuyasha was 'how can she she's not a half demon like Inuyasha it couldn't possibly effect her the same way she seemed alright yesterday unlike Inuyasha who was unusually tired. Oh Kagome I hope your alright'

The next morning Kagome woke up from a pleasant sleep she spent her first day in her time gathering more supplies and got some more "girl stuff" for herself and Sango. Yesterday was interesting she had her photos developed at the store by one of those do it yourself digital cameras things and the young good looking store clerk asked if she needed any assistance she said no of course but that didn't stop the clerk from hitting on her and taking a accidental peek at the photos when they came out of the machine.

Kagome thought it was tough explaining the dog ears on the silver haired guys head and managed to convince the guy that she was playing a prank on him while he slept and that the ears were fake. But when the last photo came out with a fully transformed Kilala playing tackle with Shippo Kagome had a sudden appointment far, far away she made a mad dash for the door and said good bye to the boy in a hurry, how was she going to explain Kilala 'it was a stuffed toy on fire nothing out of the ordinary'.

Today Kagome got up a little early she wanted to actually eat breakfast before going to school. She said to Airah that she would have to stay home coz something as priceless as an ancient solid gold orb just screams steel me. Airah said she didn't mind because she had fallen in love with modern day music particularly rock and could use her powers to make the radio work.

"Morning mum" Kagome swung around the steps and got herself a bowl and some cereal.

"Kagome you're up early" her mum said as she gave her daughter the milk. Kagome though her mum would like to see what her friends on the other side of the well looked like so she had shown her and the rest of the family the photos Souta thought Kilala was cool and her mother thought Shippo was the cutest thing she had ever seen she left out the photos of Inuyasha on her lap that was just something you don't need your parents to see. But she did have a nice photo of Inuyasha next to the god tree he looked so cute his eyebrow was raised and he had that curious look on his face, this was when Kagome first showed him the camera and he was very interested in it that was until she turned the flash on that freaked him out a bit and as a result startled her so the photo cut out his ears she kept this one with her thinking it would be something to look at when class got to boring.

"Ok mum I'm gonna go to school now see you later" Kagome slipped her brown loafers on and swung her black leather school bag around her shoulder "Bye honey have a good day" her mother called from the kitchen.

Kagome walked they way to school and caught up with her friends Eri, Uka and Ayume (a/n. I have no idea if I spelt that right but who the hell cares we all know who her friends are)

"Kagome" they all chanted at once and came running to her side "So Kagome what did the doctors say about those blood tests" Eri said all of her friends looked worried she felt bad that they had to feel this way for her even though she couldn't be fitter and now she had to lie to them again at least she didn't have to act feeling bad.

"Oh the results say that my immune system is very fragile which would explain why I am getting all these random illnesses" Kagome's friends gasped "did they say if you were going to be ok, are you still going to come to school, is it curable?" her friends started bombarding her with questions and Kagome sweat dropped feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Guys, GUYS I'll be ok the doctors say I just gotta eat right and watch myself but I have to have check ups regularly…in fact I have a check up tomorrow after school, they want me in hospital for about 2 weeks to do some more tests" said Kagome 'there a perfectly logical lie that will excuse me from school for the next 2 weeks that should give me enough time to find Airah's body and return for last semester exams I just hope grandpa doesn't say anything else' she thought in the back of her mind.

They made it to school early so Kagome and her friends talked about there weekend and as soon as they got onto the subject of guys Hojo turned up with something really nasty looking in his hands "Kagome how are you feeling? Here take these there duck tongues there good for you"

Kagome looked at the bag with wide eyes of disgust she timidly look the package and forced a crooked smile upon her face "uh gee thanks Hojo…it's just what I need" she whispered that last part so that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

'Dear god if I eat this I just _might _get sick' she thought as she looked at the grotesque looking appendages in the bag.

Hojo had a bright smile on his face and it took Kagome less then three seconds to figure out what he was going to say next "So Kagome how would you feel about coming with me to lunch on Saturday" he said with his usual cheerful manner.

Kagome rolled her eyes long ago had she realised that flattering the boy by saying yes would get her nowhere and now she saw the perfect opportunity to use her lie to get out of yet another date proposal. Hojo was a nice guy but Kagome could never bring herself to tell him to fuck off I'm not interested she did see him as somewhat of a friend.

"Sorry Hojo but for the next few weeks I will be in hospital having some really important tests done and while I'm there I really need to studies for our end of semester exams" she said sweetly. The news didn't seems to faze Hojo at all he put on a smile and said "ok Kagome get well soon don't stress yourself in hospital ok" and disappeared around the corner. The second he was out of sight Kagome tossed the duck tongues in the trash and shuddered. Her friends watched her through Hojo's gift in the bin thinking they would have kept it as a memento because it was from the hottest guy in school.

"Kagome do you even want to go out with Hojo?" Uka asked in astonishment. Kagome blinked at them it was a simple question and she new the answer but should she tell them "No" she said simply thinking that if they did know that she had no interest in him then they would stop arranging dates for them.

There jaws hit the ground "It's that other guy isn't it the angry violent one that we haven't met yet I'm telling you Kagome that guy is bad news from what I've heard" Eri said shaking a finger at Kagome.

Kagome was about to protest when the bell finally rang and she was all too happy to go to class if it got her out of this predicament she was in. she and her friends walked into class and bowed to the teacher to start the lesson.

As she predicted she became bored half way through the day and that picture became most interesting she slipped it into her school dairy and tilted the book up so the teacher would not catch her not paying attention though she had doubts he would notice anyway the whole class was practically not paying attention and just talking to each other the teacher had given them research time for there assignment that's teachers code for I give up you little shits do what you want.

Kagome was quite content looking at the photo and dazing off into her own little world she didn't notice her friends where talking to her and out of failed attempts to get her attention peeked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at.

"Oh my god it that him" Uka suddenly burst out, that shook Kagome out of her world and realised that her friends were peeking at the photo.

"U-Uh y-yeah this is Inuyasha" at that moment she was so glad that Inuyasha's ears were out of frame.

Her friends were drooling over the photo now and took it from Kagome's hands to get a better look "Hey" she said in protest and tried to reach but her friends teasingly held it out of her reach. "He's hot no wonder you wont go out with Hojo it's hard to believe that a guy this good looking is so aggressive" Ayume said in wonder looking over the picture once again.

Kagome blushed but let her friends drool over Inuyasha she felt kind weird showing her friends the photo she had no idea what they would do if they new about the feudal era and Inuyasha being a half demon so she decided that she would not tell them until the time was right.

She smiled and let her friends have there way she turned around and opened her history book thinking she should at least get some study in that's what she was there for anyway. She had read the first boring page when she felt this strange tingling in her left hand. She turned her hand over and saw the scar from the battle she didn't remember the battle but Airah told her what happened.

Kagome watched closely at her hand the pink flesh of the healing skin was steadily turning red right before her eyes. The tingling in her palm was starting to burn and throb and in a flash that pain spread up her arm and to the rest of her body. She clutched her hand to try and stop the blood flow from circulating through her body but to no relief.

Her ribs started hurting really bad simply breathing would feel like a hot knife was slicing in between her rib cages. She clutched her sides and tried to keep a low profile everything was hurting right now and she had suspicions that the nurse would simply call it period pains and she didn't want the hole school thinking she got rushed out of class for that, so she sat there and decided to wait it out.

Kagome focused on a spot on her book and tried to mentally beat the pain away she new she was in trouble now the page she was looking funny all the letters would go out of focus like she was testing reading glasses. Her eyes were going against her will and started watering Kagome had unknowingly been holding her breath and at the dawn of tears and trembling lip could not hold the gasp for air any longer. She only wanted to take a small unnoticeable breath but she couldn't control her body's functions she breathed in a sob and regretted doing so from the burning sensation it caused in her lungs.

The tears flowed down her cheeks but she didn't dare move her arms from her sides the pain didn't hurt so much from hugging herself. The girl sitting next to Kagome heard her loud gasping sob and snapped her attention to Kagome instantly wondering why someone was crying. "A-are you ok" she reached her hand out to Kagome's shoulder and tried to see her face but Kagome held her head down so her hair cascaded down and covered her face.

Unimaginable pain surged through her body her blood felt as if it were on fire she new the girl next to her had seen her and saw concerned she could see it on her face but she didn't rust herself to speak let alone breathe. Kagome felt her lungs stop feeling like she was being stabbed and much to her relief but the burning sensation persist through her body.

She could hear her pulse in her ears going faster and faster and her vision was getting more and more unfocused by the second. Suddenly a lightening fast burst of pain rushed to the ends of her fingers, she yelped and pried them from her sides to see what was causing this sudden pain.

her finger nail's were changing she watched as they grew to a length that would normally take months to get to in just seconds. She could hear the crackling of the bones in her hands adjusting to this change. The cuticles to her nail's grew hard and white and grew up the length of her nail till all of her nails where as hard as steel and the pink parts were pearly white.

Kagome was shaking whatever was happening to her was scaring her shitless the girl next to her had alerted Uka, Eri and Ayume and they were at Kagome's side in an instant "Kagome are you ok what's wrong" they all asked they tried to get her to sit up straight but Kagome refused to move that's when they saw her hands on one had there was a cut or something that was glowing red and her nails looked more like claws.

Kagome couldn't contain her pain anymore and cried out in distress her head was swimming she couldn't stand this pain she just wished she would black out or faint anything to ease this horrible pain she was in. The whole class heard her and soon all the chit chat disappeared into concerned and confused gases. Kagome hated this silence but the taste of blood in her mouth had her ignoring the class and panicking there was something in her mouth something hard and by reflex nearly swallowed it but it wouldn't go down and she started choking.

She stumbled from her seat and landed on all fours in the ground tears steamed down her face she could hear faint noises calling out her name and people her patting her back to try and stop her from choking. Kagome coughed over an over freaking out thinking she was going to suffocate and die she was spitting up blood then she coughed and held her head down and finally felt something give way.

A bloody tooth clattered down to the floor Kagome coughed again and to more fell she felt one more in her mouth come loose and she twisted it off with her tongue and spat that one out as well. Half the class looked away some were squeamish with the sight of blood and others were staring google eyed at the four teeth that Kagome nearly chocked to death on.

There were bloody gaps were Kagome's canine teeth once were, everything was spinning and Kagome felt at though she had been set on fire and hit by lightening. She rolled on the floor in a spasm and cried out in pain every intake of breath became ragged with sobs. Her mouth was killing her now and the class could see why. Everyone watched in horror as sharp pointy teeth filled the gaps that were bare in her mouth once again filling her mouth.

The teacher had rushed over yelling what all the commotion was about when she was Kagome on the floor literally screaming in pain.

Kagome's vision went black and she could no longer feel the pain she could hear her teachers voice scream "somebody get the nurse call an ambulance" but his screaming voice was nothing more then a mumbled and it got fainter and fainter until she didn't even recognise the person talking to her.

At that moment she felt all of hr senses burst bright intricate colours and patterns filled her mind she could smell the people around her and the stench of the outside world and then she could smell flowers and mouth watering odour's that had her senses in a spin once again.

She couldn't hear correctly all the frantic voices sounded muffled but the odd sound of a truck horn going off broke through those barriers 'this hurts so bad I'm going to die oh Inuyasha help' Kagome thought as the tears of pain slid down her face constantly.

Hands where touching her and with every touch to her skin she felt her flesh burn, she didn't want anyone else to touch her nobody should be touching her except Inuyasha 'why Inuyasha why do I want him so badly all of a sudden…god I don't care if he can make this pain stop'.

By this stage she felt like her bones where heating up and shattering she hated it and everyone touching her was making her very angry. She heard sirens outside and vaguely registered the red and blue sirens outside.

'All these people and there's more of them. Strangers want to touch me but I won't let them' she thought angrily the more people who touched her the more pain they would bring and she had had enough.

She could vaguely make out four people dressed in white and come near her they touched her wrist and her neck where her skin scourged in pain. Kagome hissed at them but they didn't take any notice she slashed all the hands that were touching her away and the people in white tried keeping her ands and legs down and Kagome took this action the wrong way and started screaming "get off me" she had no idea how she did it but she managed to fling the four ambulance men off her and she scurried up onto her feet.

The men approached Kagome cautiously and the teacher yelled at all the students to get out. Kagome wanted to go home she wanted to run she turned her head towards the large windows screaming freedom to her.

It was like her bodies actions were out of control she would think of something to do but her body wouldn't do it. Struggling to control herself but failing miserably Kagome turned to the window she was trusting her instincts with her life now and completely let the fragile grip on reality and her body go.

The ambulance men as well as the teacher and all the student peeking through the classroom door were shocked and horrified when Kagome bolted and crashed through the third story window.

They all made a mad dash to the windows praying that she hadn't killed herself with that stunt they were all wide eyed at what they saw instead. Kagome crashed through the window shielding her eyes with her arms and landed on her feet with a delicate crunch of gravel and glass breaking under her shoe.

The fall had not killed her but the glass had cut her in several places on her arms and legs and was bleeding quite bad. The jump did nothing for Kagome's aching body she looked back up to the third story classroom she had just jumped from and smiled knowing that she had gotten away from all those people touching her and causing her skin to burn.

She ran from the school grounds faster then she could feel her legs moving and raced through the streets in a desperate attempt to get home.

"Shit" one of the paramedics said as he watched the young girl run "We need to track her down whatever has just happened is serious and we have no idea if it's contagious or not" he said and they raced off to the office to get files on Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome ran home as fast as her aching and numb limbs would travel. For the pedestrians all they could see was a green, white and black blur but for Kagome she felt as though she was running and spinning around at the same time.

Finally like a sign from heaven she could see the god tree from her shrine. She raced up the long stair case and burst through the slide doors screaming for her mother and Inuyasha but got no answer know one was home. She was exhausted and couldn't take anymore of this pain, with shaky legs she climbed the stairs to her bedroom she was so dizzy she missed reaching for the doorknob because she could see so many stars in the way.

She scrambled to the corner of her room she could hear so many voices replaying her head it scared her and was giving her one hell of a headache. She got her mp3 and put the headphones in turning the song Helena from my chemical romance up as loud as she could take it. She was thankful that the music made the voices fade away but alas the indescribable pain did not.

"Inuyasha…help me" she sobbed and rocked her self back and forth in the corner of her darkly lit room.

"_Kagome…KAGOME shit" _Airah yelled franticly she was afraid that this would happen and her suspicions her telling her that Inuyasha was experiencing something similar. Kagome kept saying Inuyasha's name and sobbed Airah so desperately wanted to sooth the girls pain it was her blood that was causing this pain and she felt bad. She new that if she was with her in her body then Kagome's changing senses would ease up at the smell and feel of the similar blood aura 'oh yeah if that's true then the same theory applies to Inuyasha that would explain why she wants him her senses are telling her that he can help but how that fuck do I get him over here'

"I'M HOME!" a young male's voice echoed from the front doors. Airah sensed the young boy's aura and recognised him to be Kagome's younger brother Souta. "_Yes I can work with this_ _now to get him up here" _Airah used her strong spiritual energy to roll the orb of the desk and make a very loud thud on the floor.

Souta was downstairs in the kitchen with his head in the pantry when he heard this huge thumping noise come from upstairs. "Oh great Inuyasha must be here" he said happily and ran upstairs to greet his hero.

But unfortunately he was greeted by something that scared the life out of him, his sister was crying and bleeding curled up into a tight ball in a dark corner of her room. Instantly he ran to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder to see if she was ok "Sister what's wro-ahh" Kagome shrieked out in pain when his hand touched her burning skin and a stinging cut on her shoulder and pushed him away with a great deal of force.

Souta's eyes began to water with worry when a woman's voice caught his attention "_boy I need you to do something for your sister" _the voice cam from and golden orb that came rolling to his had where he picked the curious object up.

"Who are you?" he asked a little frightened at the situation "_I am a friend don't fear me but Kagome is in a lot of pain right now and I know how to help her will you help me?" _ Airah spoke sternly and sincerely to gain the boy's trust in a hurry.

Souta shook his head franticly in a yes "Anything what do I have to do?" he asked looking at the orb with wide teary eyes _"take a single jewel shard from Kagome's jar and drop it on top of this orb do it now" _Souta did as he was told and watched in awe as the orb moved like a elaborated lock and opened to reveal a blinding glowing golden light radiate from within it made him feel happy and giddy just by looking at it the light glowed a faint pink and closed when the jewel shard was securely imbedded inside.

"_ok now boy listen take my orb and run to the well and jump down just like Kagome does do NOT let me out of your grasp otherwise the well might not accept you once we get to the other side find Inuyasha and tell him what's happened" _Souta nodded his head and gave his sister a pleading look and left for the well house. Even though his sister was in pain he was a little excited and nervous about finally getting to travel down the well.

He took a deep breath and clutched onto the orb to dear life and leapt into the well praying it wouldn't be a repeat of the first time this had happened but thankfully the blue haze of time travel enveloped his body and took him 500 year into the past.

On the other side of the well Inuyasha was feeling a thousand times better then he had ever felt in his entire life and discovered that his strength, agility and all of his other demonic senses had become 100 time more better and accurate he only wished he could show them off to Kagome cause the others had gotten a little fed up with his cocky attitude but they too were more then stunned when he jumped so high they could hardly make him out in the sky.

He was trying to teach Shippo a thing or to about hunting when his keen sense of smell picked up a strangely familiar scent one he new very well "The runt!" he mumbled out incoherently and Shippo bonked him on the head for not paying attention to him "What are you talking about Inuyasha I'm right here" Shippo said annoyed that Inuyasha had stopped showing him how to stalk a rabbit.

Inuyasha turned on Shippo and hit him on the head "Not _you, _you little runt I mean the other runt. I can smell Kagome's kid brother, but how?" Inuyasha murmured that last part and stood up and started walking in the direction Souta's scent was coming from his thoughts trailing to Kagome and something was telling him that she was in trouble his blood ran cold and the mere suggestion that Kagome was hurt in someway.

The others had turned the corner and heard what Inuyasha had said and followed after him. Sango had this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Please be ok Kagome'

**Just encase any of you are wondering YES I am evil and I purposely left it on a cliffy. **

**It doesn't worry me if you guys are having fits over the cliffy you know why? Cause NONE of you know where I live ha ha ha ha…oh shit…some of you do DAMN IT Steph if you have any ideas just remember if I die nobody gets a fan fic. **

**It had to end somewhere and I wanted it to be in a spot that would have you all begging for more. Enjoy the fluff I did just you wait till next chapter I'm opening a can of freaky as shit and in the next couple of chapters Airah will be reborn to raise hell on Naraku's door step and have some fun with fluffy. **

**I am actually going to draw Airah and Mohan and ask my friend to put it on deviant art and I promise it won't be some crappy little kids drawing or anything like that I can draw as good as a make plots if not better, I have my bragging rights and I am bloody well going to use them. Yeah so when I get that done I will tell you guys on my future chapters so look out for that.**

**And on a final not if everyone who reads this would kindly click on that button at the bottom left hand corner of this page and SUBMIT REVIEW you will have my gratitude and an other chapter asap. **

**REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10 bonds of immortality

**HERE IT'S DONE HAVE IT JUST…DON'T EAT MEEEE!**

**Throws angry impatent reviewers chapter 10 behind a steal fence and runs away screaming sorry.**

**Just a short authors note today THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS they are much appreciated keep it up it makes my miserable life somewhat brighter.**

**AND NOW THE MUCH AWAITED CHAPTER 10**

**Chapter 10: Bonds of immortality **

Inuyasha and the others walked through Kaede's village and reached the side that lead to the bone eaters well. They didn't have to walk very far when Inuyasha suddenly stopped Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances and shrugged.

Inuyasha sniffed the air twice his ears locked on to the location of the smell which was the hill just in front of him. The others noticed this and quickly ran up beside him and squinted to see what was on the horizon.

Something golden reflected of the sun's rays from behind a tree a few moments later they could see a boy running towards them with a familiar looking artefact in his hands.

Inuyasha had no doubts in his mind as to who the kid was the second he saw Souta's face he got this gut feeling that Kagome was in trouble. He bound off ahead of the others not even bothering to take note that Shippo had jumped on his shoulder to get a better look at what everyone was staring at.

Inuyasha leapt into the sky peering down at the bridge to the village's water supply and running over it was Souta.

Souta had run all this way from the bone eaters well and was getting quite tired he had followed Airah's directions and used the smoke he could see over the trees as a beacon leading him to the village. He was relieved to see a bridge meaning he had made it when he saw a large shadow flash over him, he stopped on the other side of the bridge and looked up to see Inuyasha in all his glory peering down at him from at least fifteen feet in the air.

As soon as he saw his red robbed hero the reason for his being their suddenly raced through his mind unleashing a wave of panic "Inuyasha!" he cried out in fear.

Inuyasha landed right in front of the boy and placed his hands on his shoulders firmly so he could look him straight in the eye. "Souta-" Inuyasha was about to ask a series of questions but a call from behind him broke the moment.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called out with Sango and Kaede following not far behind. As they came running to Inuyasha they noticed the boy in his grasp. Sango looked the boy over he was wearing odd clothing for a child it resembled Kagome's school uniform only this one was blue and fitted for boys, but what got Sango most about this young boy was his strikingly familiar looking face.

Souta sniffled and had Inuyasha's attention almost instantly "Inuyasha, it's Kagome I don't know what's wrong with her but she's all cut up and bleeding and she said you could help" a teary eyed Souta said as he held the orb containing Airah's sprit out in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took the orb from him and flattened his ears against his head at hearing Airah's demanding voice echo through his head.

'_INUYASHA! You must go to Kagome NOW she is in a lot of pain and is having difficulty coping with her changes. I can't guarantee that she will be ok if she keeps stressing out this much you need to help her' _Airah practically roared at Inuyasha but the poor hanyou had know idea what she was talking about only that Kagome was in pain.

"What do you mean changes what's happening to her?" Inuyasha said becoming very worried now.

'_something like this happened to you the other day I can sense it, there's no time for me to explain right now just know that my blood has changed you and is changing her right now what happened to you the other day is what's happening to Kagome at this very moment. My blood in your system is familiar to Kagome's senses so it should calm her down greatly. Leave the boy with us for a while you may bring Kagome back once she has had some rest now GO!' _

Inuyasha didn't need to be told a second time "Souta I'm going to take care of Kagome you stay here till I come back the others will take care of you" he said to Souta who was looking very pale and frightened but gave him a confirming nod.

"Protect him" he said gruffly over his shoulder before racing of to the bone eaters well praying to every god that he could think of that Kagome would somehow be ok. His heart was racing with worry he could remember clearly what happened to him the other day the excruciating pain was unforgettable the thought that his Kagome was experiencing this right now made his blood run cold he could hear his demon blood screaming at him 'protect…_mate_' pushing his racing blood to once side he jumped down the well to be greeted with the supernatural glow of time travel.

As soon as he felt his feet touch the ground he leapt up out of the well with a little to much force and nearly hit his head on the roof.

He ignored the door as he did almost all the time and went straight for Kagome's window. He tried sliding it open but it didn't budge "It's locked damn" he looked inside her room but could hardly see anything the curtains were drawn and her room was pitch black and the setting sun was only making things get darker.

Growling with frustration he opted to go for the door instead of getting sat for breaking her window. Thanks to Souta the door was wide open and he was able to stealthily make his way up to Kagome's bedroom. The house was deadly quiet which unnerved him considering he could faintly smell blood coming from Kagome's room.

He reached out for the door handle his demon senses could feel her presence in the room and hear her ragged breathing. Cautiously he opened the door the scent of Kagome's tears, heat and blood assaulted his nose with full force making his demon blood serge within his veins almost painfully.

He walked into the room to find it eerily dark Inuyasha perked his ears up to the sound of a scared and pain filled sniffle from the darkest corner of the room.

Inuyasha walked to the corner and stood in horror seeing Kagome in the state that she was in no wonder why Souta was freaking out. Kagome was rolled into the foetal position against the wall, she had a series of cuts all over her body and a bloody nose from all the physical and emotional stress she was under. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears streamed continuously down her face mingling with the blood running down her nose.

She was trembling and her eyes were shut she had goose bumps all over her and Inuyasha noticed she had odd black plugs in her ears emitting some very loud music which would explain why she hadn't heard him enter.

Silently he crouched down to the trembling girl and ran the back of his fingers up her cold arm.

Kagome felt a soothing yet sudden warmth run up her arm her heart skipped a beat and she felt like she could have had a heart attack from fright, someone was in her room.

Kagome jolted out of her zoned out state and screamed sending her MP3 flying across the room. Inuyasha had expected something like this after all Airah's blood had confused his senses and forced him to turn full demon on his friends. Kagome braced her arms out in front of her shielding herself from the person in front of her she then saw the distorted figure of Inuyasha and stopped screaming abruptly. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and pulled them to the side so he could see her face clearly he instantly noticed the pearly white claw's on Kagome's delicate fingers. They were very small compared to most demons especially his own but none the less Kagome had claws and he felt a little bit curious to see what else was different but the sight of Kagome in distress and covered in cuts had his mind in a pool of worry and panic.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat realising who it was her weak and sore body stopped resisting Inuyasha's touch and for the first time in hours she felt her frantic changing senses relax to his familiar presence. She felt her aching body loosen up and the burning pain subsided only to be replaced by a sense of nausea and a thrumming headache but she would settle for this over the burning any day.

"Inuyasha" she said in a shaky whimper her lip was trembling threatening tears to spill. Using all her energy she thrust herself from the wall and collapsed into Inuyasha's arms she draped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder unintentionally getting blood in his shirt from her bloody nose.

Inuyasha held her tight he empathised with what she was going through and let her cry he felt a little guilty that he did not go through this for long he passed out not to long after Airah's blood took affect and he was grateful for it.

"Shhhhh Kagome you'll be alright, this happened to me the other day I promise you after you get some water and rest you'll feel a million times better" he said in a soothing voice. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's tissue box on her desk and reached for it.

He gently pulled her onto his lap and cradled her head back. Kagome looked up at him with a weary expression. Inuyasha placed the tissue under her nose and wiped away the blood.

Kagome smiled at him weakly and gave him a silent thank you then rested her head on his shoulder "Inuyasha I feel like shit" she said in an exasperated whisper.

Inuyasha slightly chuckled still holding her nose to stop it from bleeding "Yeah and you look like shit to. Just look at you your falling to pieces" he said teasingly and wiggled her nose gently to make his point.

Kagome pouted as best as she could and slapped his other shoulder playfully but regretted her sudden movements instantly for her headache throbbed violently at even the slightest of movements. The impact of hitting Inuyasha seemed to simply rebound of him and reverse back up her arm making it throb painfully. Inuyasha saw her wince and decided that they had had enough playing around for one day. He couldn't stand the scent of her blood for much longer and he really wanted to get those cuts healed before they became infected.

"Kagome where did you get these injures from. Did someone attack you?" Inuyasha growled out as he inspected on of the cuts on her arm.

Kagome didn't move from her position in his lap for fear of increasing her brain numbing headache so she whispered into his neck "no one attacked me Inuyasha it was an accident. Whatever's happening to me started when I was at school" she paused in mid sentence needing air. Her face felt flushed and she could tell now that her headache was the start to a nasty fever.

She breathed in ignoring how her head felt and continued on "I freaked out and everyone was staring at me. It hurt so bad, then they started touching me trying to get me to calm down but every time they did it would burn my skin. I don't know what I was thinking but I freaked out so bad I jumped out the window just to get away from them all. Some of the glass cut me that's all." She said in a hushed tone.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding then noticed the sweat forming on her brow. He placed his hand against her forehead to discover that she was developing a fever.

"Shit" he muttered under his breath. Kagome moaned faintly in her restless state and rested her forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha! I have a huge headache can you take me to the kitchen. I need Aspirin" Kagome whined into his shoulder.

Inuyasha had no idea what this 'Aspirin' was but if it would help her current condition then he would do anything. He picked her up so his arms were supporting her weight from under her knees and back and started heading cautiously down stairs to the kitchen. But not before Kagome grabbed one of her pillows from her bed and dragged it down with her.

Upon reaching the kitchen he placed Kagome's tired form on top of the counter. She smiled weakly at him for his help and placed her hand in her head in a vein attempts to stop the lightening sharp throbbing pulse in her head. Inuyasha saw this and felt so helpless. Airah said that his familiar presence would calm her down but she appeared to be in pain still he wished there was something more that he could do. He couldn't hold back a dog lick whine sensing every level of Kagome's distress the scent of her tears, blood and agony picked at his heart and made him feel uneasy and guilty.

Kagome tried to push herself of the counter in order to get a glass of water but was halted by a protective looking Inuyasha. He grabbed her thighs which were hanging of the counter and pushed her back so she was sitting normally again which earned a yelp of surprise from Kagome.

"What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha said, looking her in the eyes with great intensity.

Kagome looked at him questioningly "I was only going to get some water Inuyasha" she said innocently wanted desperately to get her headache and growing fever under control.

"Stay put" Inuyasha grunted and walked off to get the glass from the kitchen cabinet. He didn't need to be told how to get water in this era Kagome's mother had shown him how to get it from the fridge by pressing the glass up against the opening on the fridge door.

He filled the glass and heard Kagome shuffling around in one of the draws behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see her popping four white round things out of a strange looking box.

He walked over to her and offered her the glass eyeing the round white things in her hand "Here" Kagome mustered up a weary looking smile "thanks" she said in a soft, frail tone and weakly grasped the cup in her hands.

She tossed the tablets in her mouth and directed the glass to her lips seeing as Inuyasha obviously did not trust her own strength and had not let go of the glass.

Once she had finished the glass Inuyasha pulled it back and placed it beside her. Kagome clutched her head again as another wave of throbbing pain took over, but after a couple of seconds the pain dulled the water finally taking some effect.

"Feeling any better?" Inuyasha said as he gently lifted her off the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist his arms around her back holding her firmly to him.

"A little"- she drifted from talking and yawned. "I think I want to take a nap on the couch. Sleeping on the couch always makes me feel better when I'm sick" she said sleepily and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder grabbing her pillow just as Inuyasha moved to the lounge room. Inuyasha left Kagome to settle herself on the couch then crept away to find something to clean her cuts with.

Minutes later he returned with a couple of cloths that he had raided from Kagome's huge yellow bag and a bowl of water from the kitchen.

Kagome by this time had drifted into a sort of half sleep she had her eyes closed and was breathing evenly but was still aware of Inuyasha carefully wiping away the dried up blood on her legs and arms. Inuyasha dipped the other clothing into the bowl and ringed the water out to make it damp then placed it on Kagome's forehead. Inuyasha placed the bowl aside and stared down at Kagome he felt no need to bandage up the cuts for they had mostly healed his suspicions believing it had something to do with the scent of demons blood now steadily running through her veins. The only strange thing was she didn't smell completely like a demon nor a half demon only traces of it the rest of her scent had taken on a soft fresh scent that reminded him of water and jasmine the scent of human had been completely washed away.

He leaned closer to her so that he was hovering over her upper body he was quite as to not wake her for she was still in a very light slumber. He kept his eyes open for any sudden movement she may make least she catch him in this position even in her current condition it's not hard to say the word 'sit'.

Hesitantly he sniffed the side of her cheek and the second her scent hit his nose he could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating. His eyes shot open and flashed a crimson colour. He both regretted and praised taking in her scent at such close proximity Kagome's scent was wrapped around him teasing him and for a moment his demon blood got the better of him. He shifted himself so that he had and arm on either side of her shoulders he stared at her letting her scent wash over his senses making somewhat drowsy in a good way just looking at her was making his body heat up again and that familiar tingling sensation was back again.

He blushed at the memory of a few nights ago when he last felt like this it was the best nights sleep he had ever had. Suddenly Kagome stretched and rolled to one side so that her back was facing the back of the sofa and just out of habit for holding her pillow while sleeping wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's arm and nuzzled her cheek against him oblivious to what she was doing.

Inuyasha had frozen stiff his face could have easily blended in with his haori. 'Oh shit now I'm screwed. God damn wench had to smell so god damn good' he mentally scolded himself.

Slowly he tried to move his arm out of her grasp but his actions had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Not sooner had he even flinched a muscle Kagome's eyes shot open. She was sleeping peacefully when she felt something warm on her cheek move, at first she thought it was the cat so seeing Inuyasha red faced and breathing shallowly was sort of a surprise when she opened her eyes.

She looked to see that she was holding Inuyasha's arm and released it hastily "Sorry force of habit" she said shyly smiling out of embarrassment, she stared up at Inuyasha's shocked face and blushed even more at seeing the position he was in "What were you doing?" she asked rasing an eyebrow at him. Inuyasha had to think twice about what had just happened then realised that he was still hovering over her.

"Uh-nothing" he blushed and lied hastily pushing himself onto his heels and crouched next to Kagome.

"Right" she looked him over and studied his body language for a second. He didn't jump right away and start an argument when she woke up which she thought seemed out of character for him, secondly he was not facing her but every few seconds he was glance at her in the corner of the eye and if the shifty eyes wasn't a sign that he was doing something suss then the twitching ears flailing on top of his head were a dead give away.

'He may not say what he thinks or feels but his body sure does' she thought with mild amusement grinning slightly. And from the way he was looking at her she could tell that he wanted something too.

"Hey Inuyasha! Why don't you lay down with me I don't mind. You could do with some rest as well" Kagome moved over a little to make room for one more person.

She new she was taking advantage of the whole mating season thing but she figured that if he was acting all cuddly towards her instead of Kikyou then there's a chance that Inuyasha might actually have feelings for her, which is good cause she defiantly had strong feelings for him. Another person she had strong feelings for was Kikyou. Yes indeed after all these years of jewel searching and plotting to kill Naraku and painfully watching Inuyasha running off to see Kikyou when ever she sent her bloody little soul collectors after him. Kagome had developed strong feelings of hatred towards Kikyou. She couldn't stop herself from hating Kikyou these days. In the beginning she had always envisaged her to have a horrible look on her face that didn't suit her at all when she first realised that she loved Inuyasha and inevitably discovered how much she loathed Kikyou. So in order to contain herself she put and emotional mask over herself whenever her heart broke as a result of Inuyasha and Kikyou's little get togethers. The others would never know how much she truly hurt on the inside for she would only show her disappointment whenever Inuyasha and Kikyou were together. Her method was working for a long while on the outside but on the inside she was breaking she could feel the bitter cold of loneliness stab at her heart more and more every time they were together. For nearly two years she had kept this mask on until one day she had caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyou vowing he could only protect her and Kikyou promising to kill him and drag him to hell. Well for Kagome that was the last straw her mask would stay so that the others wouldn't suspect anything but she had to find a new method of stopping the heart ache.

And she hid her deepest darkest secret that not even Airah had figured out after spending over a week in possessing her body. As time past Kagome found this method to be the best way to relieve stress from not only her heart ache over Inuyasha but other things much less troubling as Inuyasha but a burden on her mind and soul none the less. She had no problem with her method though she new that if anyone would find out then they would have huge issues with it so she hide her secret method she had found a way of masking any traces of it from overly sensitive noses and from any wandering eyes and if for any reason anyone she see the aftermath of her methods she had a reasonable and more importantly believable excuse for it.

Kagome was a smart girl she had kept her mind positive that things would work them selves out no matter how much her heart protested the opposite truth, that she would end up alone and broken so she made herself a promise when she started using her dark method that id a window of opportunity should arise and show a way into Inuyasha's heart then she would take it without hesitation after all true love is worth the risk.

And to Kagome Inuyasha shyly glancing at her aching form blushing above all things looked like the most golden window she had ever seen and she would be damned if she wasn't doing to take this risk and jump through it. The fates had finally given her an opportunity with him they had given her more and more since mating season started besides it was time Kikyou had some real competition for once, Kikyou has another thing coming if she thought Inuyasha's life was in her hands now.

Hence the situation Kagome and Inuyasha were in now. Inuyasha was slightly taken aback. All he could do was stare at her like some kind of idiot completely incapable of thinking straight.

She looked so innocent even in her current condition her eyes were half lidded and misted over with the need to sleep, she was flustered either from her temperature or from blushing at her antics he couldn't tell but he thought it look adorable either way.

Kagome gave him a wary smile to embarrassed to take any more of his constant staring she almost regretted asking him that. She didn't think that it was a big deal after all he had asked the same thing from her when he wanted company the other night.

After what seemed like ages Inuyasha's brain restarted itself and he ever so smoothly replied to Kagome who was looking everywhere but at him "Keh go to sleep wench" he said gruffly and folded his arms over his chest.

Kagome felt her heart sink '_I guess he really doesn't care for me. I should be used to this by now he's either to dense to realise that I love him or he truly does love Kikyou but then why come for me if he loves her ggrrrr Inuyasha your so confusing' _she thought feeling slightly irritated now. She rolled over so that her back was facing Inuyasha the last person who she wanted to be looking at '_may as well get some sleep'_ she thought, frowning and closing her eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

Inuyasha smirked at her antics if he didn't know any better he would swear that she was sulking. He was afraid that his demonic hormones were scaring her away and that the only reason that she tolerated him being around her so intimate lately was because she was afraid that he would harm her if he let his demon blood take control which was apparently what happens to him when he falls asleep. Deep down he always knew that he and Kagome shared something special but he was too stubborn and shy to admit it and if anyone confronted him with the issue he would instinctively go into denial.

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to wander over the figure in front of him. Her legs were completely bare in Inuyasha's opinion anyway for she was still wearing her school uniform and her skirt had hitched up a bit from when she rolled over exposing a lot of naked flesh.

His eyes followed up over her curvaceous hips and down her slender waist to the crown of her hair admiring how her inky black tresses spilled all over her white pillow. The familiar heated feeling spread throughout his body once again making his mouth dry and his heart beat quicken. He sat there for a moment before he crawled into the couch and joined Kagome tentatively wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling in closer to her back.

Kagome was starting to drift of to sleep when she felt the right side of the couch slope down the next thing she new Inuyasha's warm body was pressed up against hers his arms wrapped snugly around her waist making his long sleaves act as a makeshift blanket.

She blushed and smiled into her pillow mooching a little closer to Inuyasha relishing in his soothing presence. Around three hours later Kagome's mother and grandfather came home with large bags of groceries in there hands. Mrs Higurashi smiled down at the couple somewhat relieved that they were finally expressing some feelings for each other. Just then she noticed the medicine box open on the coffee table with a few bloodied rags and a bowl of water next to it. Mrs Higurashi frowned and looked more closely at her daughter she was slightly disturbed to see her uniform ripped and bloody from what looked to be some minor cuts a quick look at her pale and slightly sweaty complexion told her that she had a fever.

"What's happened here?" she mumbled out loud she new Kagome hadn't gone to the feudal era just yet from what she said a few days ago she had at least one more day in the modern world until Inuyasha would have come and dragged her back so she couldn't have gotten like this from a battle.

She pried her hand from her shopping juggling it with one arm and bent down so she could feel her daughter's forehead.

She received the shock of her life when the clawed hand wrapped around Kagome's waist shot up and clasped her wrist. A feral snarl escaped Inuyasha's lips and Mrs Higurashi immediately stopped in her tracks and looked directly at the snarling hanyou hows eyes were half lidded and from what she could see were a healthy blood red colour. Kagome groaned and began to stir in her sleep Inuyasha's ears rotated over to her acknowledging her sound of distress and movement.

Kagome sniffled and turned over tucking her head under Inuyasha's chin and hugging his closely mumbling something incoherent against his chest.

Inuyasha released Mrs Higurashi's hand and instead chose to stroke the back of Kagome's head growling in a soothing and protective manner. Mrs Higurashi smiled at his protective behaviour "ok Inuyasha I understand" she said in a mother tone and walked of into the kitchen and warned her father not to disturb the two she would ask them what happened to Kagome when she woke up.

It was now 7:30 in the afternoon and the house was full of a tantalizing aroma filled the house. Mrs Higurashi was fussing away in the kitchen clattering pots and pans in preparation for tonight dinner.

Eventually the noise and the drool worthy smell finally awoke Inuyasha from his pleasant sleep. Inuyasha stretched the drowsiness out of his body and realised that there was a very hot body lying on his left side and a wonderfully intoxicating scent filled his nose and sent shivers all down his body to his toes. He opened his eyes and was stunned to see nothing but darkness he blinked but still nothing but black.

A shot of unknown panic surged through his brain at that moment '_oh crap I'm blind, I'M BLIND I-oh…sniff…it's hair' _

Inuyasha blew the ebony lock out of his face and stared down at the owner. Kagome had her head resting on his shoulder and had somehow managed to flick her hair into his face when she was asleep throughout there afternoon nap.

He had planned to just lie there contently but Kagome's mother's worried footsteps rattled his drowsy senses. She briskly walked passed him not giving him a second glance and slid the front door open

He heard her sigh shakily and could sense her panicking, Mrs Higurashi was heading back to the kitchen then jumped when she noticed a pair of golden eyes watching her every move intently.

"Oh Inuyasha your awake" she said and gave him a faint smile but Inuyasha could clearly see that something was worrying her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up gradually as to not disturb Kagome.

Mrs Higurashi bit her bottom lip in a similar fashion to what Kagome did when she was upset or worried "It's Souta it's nearly dinner time and he still isn't home yet. I've called the school and as far as they know he left for home straight away and I've called all of his friends and he's not there no one has seen him since he left for h-home. Oh gods I hope nothing has happened to him I have know idea were he is and I can't think of anywhere else he could be." Mrs Higurashi clasped her and over her lips in a vein attempt to stop them from trembling but she could do nothing to stop the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Now that made Inuyasha feel very, very guilty he had completely forgotten that Souta was in the feudal era and didn't even think about leaving a note or something, anything that might have avoided Mrs Higurashi's panic attack.

He had to fix this "It's ok he's fine I'll go get him. Believe it or not he's in my time with the other's" he said getting up from Kagome's grasp quite reluctantly he would only be gone for about 10 minutes and if she was to wake up in that time her mother would fill her in on his whereabouts.

Mrs Higurashi stared at Inuyasha wide eyed half relieved that she knew where he was and that he was safe and half confused as to what he was doing there in the first place "Your time! Why is he in your time, how did he get there I thought Kagome and yourself were the only ones who could get through the well" she said in a rush of confusion and anger.

Inuyasha was slightly uncomfortable with the tension that was surrounding him he wondered if this is the torment he put her through whenever he took Kagome through the well that thought only added to the stab of guilt that was plaguing him.

"I…uh I'm not sure how he got there all I know is that he came with Airah's orb in his hands and said that Kagome was in trouble so I just came" he said with a shrug as if it was no big deal but obviously Kagome's mother found plenty of faults with it.

Her expression turned very grim and Inuyasha felt like the sun's rays were beaming on him alone.

"What do you mean Kagome was in trouble she was at school what could possibly have happened to her?" she said slowly and dangerously, Inuyasha began thinking if he didn't do something soon then Mrs Kigurashi might do something drastic like never permit Kagome to go to the feudal era anymore or worse never let him see her again '_No way would she do that. Damn now I'm being irrational I'll just get Souta back then she's calm down. Yeah that's It. And besides even if she did forbid it I would still sneak Kagome back to my time' _Inuyasha thought in reassurance

Inuyasha sighed hoping that Kagome's mother wouldn't ask for every detail for what was going on with Kagome because he didn't have the answer and the only person who did was trapped in a golden orb 500 years in the past.

His previous worry for Kagome was slowly returning thanks to Mrs Higurashi's intense questioning. It was amazing how such a small human woman could make him feel so insignificant with that furious gaze of hers the aura she was emitting was truly hair raising. "I'm sorry but I don't really know what had happened to her. But it should be ok something similar happened to me a couple of days ago and I'm fine now. Try not to worry about it too much" and before she could say another word Inuyasha was out that door with no more then a sway of the wind charms to signify that he had even moved.

Mrs Higurashi sighed she was frustrated that she still had no answers but at least she knew Souta was ok and now that Inuyasha had gone she could feel Kagome's forehead and determine just how sick she was. Without hesitation she placed her hand on her daughter's brow and was relieved to find that it was at a normal temperature.

She watched her daughter sleep as mothers often do with their offspring then something very odd caught her attention. She studies her Daughters face closely and her eyes widened when her official suspicions were proved correct. It was subtle but she could definitely make out to petite points for Kagome's ears they reminded her of the elves on the lord of the rings.

She frowned thinking this was some kind of joke they had going at school maybe some of her friends were messing around with some joke shop ears and put them on at school. But still they looked…_real_, she expected to feel some kink to state where the fake ear was attached but found none the warm soft flesh was flawless no kinks or change in texture the ear was real '_since when does my daughter have pointy ears'_ she thought in utter confusion.

Her ministrations of Kagome's ear tickled and as a reflex Kagome swatted whatever it was tickling her ear away.

Mrs Higurashi's eyes nearly bulged out of there sockets and found that the air from her lungs was chocking her.

Kagome's slender finger tips were stripped of any humanity her fingernails had somehow become very sharp looking white claws not as prominent and masculine as Inuyasha's but very feminine and clean.

Mrs Higurashi ran her own fingers over the appendages and gave the tips a bit of a wiggle and sure enough they were stuck on there. At this point in time Mrs Higurashi had drawn a complete mental blank she new she had questions and theories but couldn't seem to form them. There was one theory that seemed to get through _' If this is some side effect from sleeping with Inuyasha then this had better be all that's changed about her. The last thing I need is grandchildren at 45 I wonder if they'll have little doggy ears like Inuyasha's I could forgive her if they had the ears' _Mrs Higurashi chuckled to herself and moved back into the kitchen.

Inuyasha jumped out the other side of the well sighing in relief to be in a mother free atmosphere. The feel of cool grass graced his feet as he landed from his leap out of the well and almost tripped back over the lip as he was met by something very unexpected.

He came nose to nose with one of Airah's stony feline guardians "What the fuck?" he cursed and took a large step back to distance himself between the beast hence almost falling back into the well.

A low hollow growl erupted through the stone guard It's stone carved eyes flashed gold for the briefest of moments and the growling ceased promptly.

Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at it and decided that he would just leave it be "what the hell is that thing doing here anyway" he questioned to himself as he bound up into the sky's and moments later Kaede's village was in view.

But something was amiss at the scene below. Near the edge of his forest a place where the gang usually liked to relax when the waited for Kagome to return from her time on one of her visits was a small patch of land that looked like it had been blown down by a huge gust of wind.

Dirt, leaves and tree branches left a trail of destruction from the forest to the open plains and ended at a eerily familiar point '_Miroku' _Inuyasha thought grimly catching hold of the monks scent as well as Sango's and Kaede's.

His first impression was that a demon had attacked but there was no scent to indicate so. He landed with a soft thud at the point of destruction and sniffed the area to try and get some sense of what had happened when an old voice called to him from behind.

"Inuyasha" Kaede called out holding a basket of herbs. Shippou and Souta were trailing behind her and once they caught sight of him they came running up to him with wide grins on there faces.

"Inuyasha" Shippou cheered and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha" Souta greeted him brightly like he always did and briefly awed over how high Shippou could jump considering he's such a tiny little guy.

"I see ye have returned Inuyasha I trust everything is well with Kagome then" Kaede said in her usual formal manner.

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms as he scoffed at the old woman "She's resting. It's pissing me off that I still don't know what's going on with us if I don't get some explanations from Airah the second I bring Kagome home then I'm going to throw that orb off a cliff" he growled scowling as his impatience grew.

Kaede's expression turned grim at the end of his outburst but no because of his yelling "It would not be wise Inuyasha to do such a rash thing under the circumstances" she said in a low warning tone clearly indicating that there was something else he didn't know about.

Shippou's tail stopped wagging at Kaede's word knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"What wrong, does it have something to do with all this?" Inuyasha gestured to the path of destruction leading out of his forest. Kaede nodded and her face turning very serious "I'm afraid there has been a terrible incident. Miroku nearly became victim to his own wind tunnel mere hours after you left to go tend to Kagome. He is alive thankfully but is terribly shaken" Kaede said in a grim tone.

Inuyasha's faced palled he was worried now he remembered not to long ago before they came across the haunted woods that Miroku told him at the hot spring that his cursed hand had been throbbing painfully every now and then. Miroku didn't have to say out loud that he was scarred because when Inuyasha saw his face he could see nothing but pure terror.

This was a very real wake up call Miroku's time was running short and there was only one real way for them to rid him of his curse and that was to kill Naraku.

"Where's Miroku now?" Inuyasha asked softening his stance just a bit "He's by the river the last I looked. He has been keeping his distance possibly afraid that it may happen again and accidentally drag someone into his vortex" Kaede replied and sighed. It had been an exhausting day for her and the others and things just seemed to be getting worse.

Getting uncomfortable with the pregnant silence Inuyasha decided that it was time to go and finish what he came to do "Souta come on we're leaving" Inuyasha turned his back and began walking in the direction of the well not giving the boy any chance of protest. He had been gone for a lot longer then he had bargained for and was eager to get back to Kagome.

'Kagome!' the thought of her name brought back that one question he had yet to be answered. He stopped walking abruptly making Souta bump into his leg and fall flat on his butt.

"Kaede Did Airah say anything about what the fuck her blood did to me and Kagome" he asked over his shoulder giving the old woman a curious and almost pleading look. Kaede shook her head solemnly "She only mentioned once that she needed to inspect the pair of ye before she could tell what actually occurred to ye" Kaede replied.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and carried on his way to the well without another word to Kaede. He would have to deal Miroku later when he returned with Kagome and got some much needed answers.

The well was in sight and all the way Souta had not shut up about how cool it was to travel back in time and tell him in explicit detail every single little thing he did while he was there. Inuyasha could feel the vein popping in his head at Souta's constant rambling. Souta of course was oblivious to Inuyasha's growing irritation and continued to chat for all he was worth.

It was a huge relief for Inuyasha to have finally reached the well "Souta you can shut up now we're here" he said and tossed him the golden orb that had brought him here. Souta had said that it was the orb that brought him into the feudal era so Inuyasha figured that it would also be needed to send him back home so on the way to the well they had to pass by the place that used to hold the sacred jewel to pick up the orb where Kaede said it would be the safest.

Inuyasha shoved Souta on his back and jumped down the well relishing in the silence it brought upon the child.

Inuyasha jumped out the well as soon as his feet touched the ground on the other side eager to get Kagome's brother back to his mother so she could stop pestering him. That and his instincts were pulling on him again the heated burning sensation would return to him every time he wasn't near Kagome and it was driving him nuts.

"Hey what's that?" Souta's voice tore him from his thoughts. Inuyasha turned to see that Souta was facing the door and pointing to the red and blue flashing lights that could be seen from the crack in the door and through the windows. Inuyasha frowning and like a punch to the stomach felt the unwelcome presence of unease and suspense he instinctively sniffed the area as he always did when his instincts felt the presence of danger. His eyes shot open at what he smelled with the unwelcome feeling came a very unwanted scent for a hanyou caught up in the vibe of mating season.

The scent of human males surrounded the area he could smell at least four of them two smelt of strange herbs and medicines and the other two smelt like they were wearing some kind of musky perfume but it wasn't the weird perfume that they had on that alarmed Inuyasha the most but there scent it reeked of authority Inuyasha had a feeling that these two would be trouble.

Mrs Higurashi retreated to the kitchen after Inuyasha left and quickly became ingrossed in making dinner for her family. A glint of white and grey caught her attention outside she stood on her toes to peer out the window and saw that it was only grandpa finishing up his chores which was sweeping the steps to the shrine courtyard and at the rate he was going he would be done just in time for dinner just as he always is.

Meanwhile metres away in the other room Kagome slowly gained her conscious thought from one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in a long while and it was made all the better by a certain someone's soothing presence and protective embrace.

Kagome smiled and stretched out her arms and legs as she lay on the couch a content smile plastered on her face as she recalled Inuyasha cuddling up next to her. She draped her over the side of the lounge expecting to feel the warm body of the man she loved next to her but was surprised and very disappointed to find that he was not there.

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up to find herself very much alone in her living room. A clatter of pots and pans drew her attention to the Kitchen where she could see her mother's silhouette preparing dinner.

Kagome frowned but decided not to think too much about Inuyasha's whereabouts _'he probably has a good reason' _

Kagome flexed her arms again and twisted her back she felt so refreshed from her sleep it was sort of alarming but in a good way. Her muscles felt like she could run a mile and jump just as high she felt a sensation serge through her body that made her feel so light and energised.

Even her senses were refreshed and there was only one thing that could top this off "shower time" she said aloud in a giddy whisper. She stood up and silently made her way around the sofa. She walked over tot the staircase not noticing that the usual thump of her footsteps was as silent as the grave.

The smell of tonight's dinner followed her thickly up the stairs along with her mother's subtle peachy perfume. But she was in to much of a carefree mood to notice that she could smell it form all the way up the stairs. "Inuyasha was right I feel like a million bucks" she felt so light and giddy she pondered if she were to jump of the railings would she float down to the ground as gracefully as a feather.

Kagome stepped into the bathroom and removed her tattered school uniform one of many she has destroyed the only difference with this one is that she ruined it in her time and not in Inuyasha's.

She tossed her uniform next to the dirty laundry basket as to not get them mixed with the clothing that could still be worn. She removed her bra and panties and tossed them in the basket next to her clothes before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water cleanse her skin of all the blood and grime that Inuyasha hadn't cleaned away.

Kagome watched in mild fascination as the dry blood and dirt swirled down the drain mixed with the bubbles of her jasmine and vanilla scented soap. She suddenly remembered how she got all this blood and dirt on her '_that's right I jumped out the schools window and cut myself on the glass. But where are the cuts' _she gave herself a once over and found no trace of ever being cut or even bruised.

Kagome frowned at her skin it seemed different on closer inspection there was a healthy glow about her complexion there were no scars no markings just creamy toned skin.

"ok whatever" Kagome raised an eyebrow figuring she was just having a good day usually there would always be something like a cut or scratch and those evil ingrown hairs she sometime's got from waxing her legs.

She lathered her hands with her shampoo and worked it into her hair "ouch" she hissed and brought her hands away from her hair. She had begun to massage it into her scalp when she felt a spot on her head sting violently.

She pressed her palm against the back of her head were it stung the most and was amazed to find traces blood being washed away. "crap" she cursed and ducked her head under the shower head to wash away all the shampoo that had found its way to the mystery cut on her head and made it sting ten times worse.

Once all the shampoo was out she reached behind her head again and pressed her hand against the offended area. There was hardly any blood on her hands this time much to her relief she wondered what she could have done to cut her head when she looked closer at her hand and realised that her finger tips now supported small pearly white claws.

'_Oh my god'_

She finished up in the shower very quickly and was more mindful of her hands when she conditioned this time then stepped out of the shower.

She jumped in front of the mirror not even bothering about a towel for now and gasped at what she saw.

Kagome gaped at her reflection the claws on her hands were only the beginning and were nothing compared to her eyes. Her once common brown eyes were gone pale green eye's stared back at her she blinked a couple of time to make sure she wasn't seeing anything but still her new found eye colour remained.

She leaned in so she was nose to nose with the mirror and analysed her new eyes with fascination and shock. They were pale green colour they reminded her of the colour of a this green jade bracelet her mother gave her for her 16th birthday around the edge of the iris's was a thick ring of navy blue giving her eyes a sort of bluey/green tone and making them stand out more then a sore thumb but more like headlights on high beam in a mine shaft.

Kagome twisted her head from side to side to examine anything else that might have changed and found her ears were pointy similar to Sesshomaru's but smaller and a lot less prominent. She licked her lips and found yet another surprise she beared her teeth and found the fangs that replaced the teeth she lost in her classroom she already new that her teeth had grown back at the school but definitely was not expecting fangs to grow in their place.

Kagome stood back and stared at her naked self her muscled were more defined then before but despite the new feature she still looked more or less like herself.

'_Maybe I should think of these as improvements…oh god what will mama think, what will everyone think, what the hell am I?' _

Kagome gulped and dried herself off every so often she would glance back at herself expecting to see the normal looking brown eyed Kagome staring back at her but no. in all honesty she liked the way her eyes look there were different like Inuyasha's something she really admired about Inuyasha was how different his eyes were she could never look away from his eyes when he looked at her they were captivating and beautiful and she really hopped that Inuyasha would think the same about her.

Kagome flipped her blow dried hair over her shoulder and starred at herself one more time before leaving for her bedroom wrapped in a towel she was just going to have to get used to this new look of hers.

10 minutes later Kagome emerged from her room wearing a black off shoulder sweater and white knee length skirt. She was quickly getting used to doing ordinary things with her claws but she still had to be quite mindful of them she wondered how Inuyasha managed with claws as long as his but reasoned that he was born with them so naturally he would have been used to them from an early age.

Kagome also found the reason why her senses felt so refreshed in particular her spiritual powers she could sense the jewel shards more acutely and before she entered her room could tell that one was missing but she had a feeling that it was in safe hands.

Kagome made her way down stairs and leaned on the doorframe to the Kitchen she thought her mother would have heard her come down the stairs like she normally did but she merely continued to stir the rice not even noticing that Kagome was there.

"Mama" Kagome said softly and watched her mother jump and spin on the ball of her heal "sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Kagome said in a guilty voice and looked at her mother innocently.

After the initial shock of being jolted out of her train of thought she noticed Kagome's eyes and gasped.

"Oh Kagome" she said in a somewhat melodramatic voice that was deep and worried at the same time. She rushed around the counter and cupped her daughter's face mainly examining the eyes that she didn't see before when she was asleep on the couch.

"Ok I think we need to have a little talk. Firstly tell me what happened" Kagome gulped as her mother ushered her to a seat next to her and gave her a look that clearly stated 'I want the truth so start explaining missy'

They sat there at the dining table for over half an hour. Kagome told her everything from finding the orb in the temple to Airah having to give her, her blood in order to save her life she down played the mating season thing with Inuyasha getting fresh with her and lied about the demons attacking saying they were just random demons that they had crossed paths with and not strange soldiers that had come after the golden orb. Kagome explained to her mother exactly what Airah told her when she got home saying that there could be side affects that just haven't occurred yet too what happened at school earlier that day. Because she didn't know what Airah's blood had truly done to her she had to say that the physical differences must have been the side affects Airah mentioned. And that excuse apparently worked for her mother simple sighed and smiled a smile of relief and knowing.

Mrs Higurashi was momentarily satisfied with what Kagome had to say and was about to say something about her and Inuyasha seemingly becoming more intimate when Kagome suddenly stopped talking about her feeling fine now and snapped her head in the direction of the front door.

"Kagome?" Mrs Higurashi inquired in a worried tone and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

Kagome wasn't sure how but she could hear two cars slow down and near there house and slowly drive up the long driveway. The crunching of the gravel under the tired could be heard a few moments later and were followed by blazing red and blue lights form either a cop car or an ambulance.

"Mum?" Kagome said, there was a hint of uncertainty and fear in her voice. Mrs Higurashi stood up and walked over to the kitchen window. Her father was still outside with the broom in his hands but had stopped his daily ritual to address two men in black suites.

Kagome got curious and soon she was peering out the window as well. The two men in suites walked up too her grandfather and made a gesture towards the house one of them looked at though he was in his mid forties and the other was considerably younger possibly in his early thirties. Her grandfather nodded at something the two men had said as the two men reached into there jackets and produced two identical badges.

Mrs Higurashi decided that she had seen enough and got up away from the window and made her way to the front door "stay here Kagome" she said and walked through the front door god knows what kind of stories her grandfather could be telling those men for all she new she could have another case of flesh eating bacteria.

Soon enough Kagome saw her mother step up to the two men and silence her father up by placing a hand on his shoulder. Anxiety flooded Kagome's system as she watched her mother talk with the men for nearly five minutes she craned her head a little more to get a better look out side she could only see the men in the black suites clearly and she could just make out another man in a white paramedics uniform.

Kagome's face paled considerably when her mother walked back into the house and was followed by the men in the black suits and two other paramedics.

She heard their voices outside the door and Kagome thought it best to be out of sight for now til her mother called for her.

"I can assure you madam this is strictly routine" Kagome heard on of the men say from the living room.

"Certainly officer I'll just go get her now" her mother said confirming her worst fears that they were here for her.

The men made small talk in the living room with her grandfather asking questions about business and the well being of the children in the house.

"Kagome" her mother whispered from around the corner. Kagome looked up at her mum hoping for some comfort in the awkward situation "mum what's going on why are there cops here?" Kagome whispered back in a small panic. Her mother hugged her and Kagome eagerly accepted it embracing her mother back.

"It'll be alright the police work in child services. They say there here to check up on what happened at school today I suspect they think it's a domestic problem but we just have to prove them otherwise the paramedics are also here on request by the police just to make sure your ok. Okay" her mother said with a little more cheer in her tone to try and comfort her daughter but in reality she too was quite nervous.

Mrs Higurashi lead Kagome into the living room were the four men stood waiting. It was a scary feeling walking into that room Kagome was on her guard mentally and physically but could not hide her nervous expression.

"Ahh Kagome I presume my name is detective Toro and this is my partner detective Akio" the elder man said and gestured towards the younger man how seemed ti be studying Kagome intensely mostly noticing her eyes seeing as Kagome had covered her ears with her hair and had cleverly folded her hands so her claws could not be seen.

Kagome nodded and stayed silent the atmosphere was truly intimidating and she hated it that last time she felt even remotely like this was when ever Sesshomaru was near but she never felt so naked around him because Inuyasha was always there to protect her. Kagome did her best to keep her face as stoic as possible if she could fight demons she could handle these guys _right_.

Kagome sat down on the edge of the sofa as far away as possible from the visitors when the man who addressed himself as detective Toro motioned for her to have a seat.

Toro smiled kindly at Kagome obviously trying his best to gain her trust but he honestly didn't stand a hope in hell of getting it from this girl. Mrs Higurashi sat on the arm rest of the sofa so she could be seated next to her daughter and not have too walk around the other side to simply get a seat.

The detectives acknowledged Mrs Higurashi for the briefest moment then focused there attention on Kagome.

"I'm sure you wondering why we are here Miss Higurashi or may I call you Kagome" detective Akio spoke this time with a fake friendly grin on his face.

"Kagome is fine" she prompted deciding being polite was a better option then doing something Inuyasha would do.

The detective smiled and rested his elbows on his spread kneed in a casual fashion that didn't really go well with a man wearing a suit. "Well Kagome we received a very strange call from your school today caused quite a commotion so we've heard. Your not in any trouble we just want to know what happened for you to have such a reaction out of the blue your school records show that you've been absent a lot on numerous illness's but from what your teachers and classm ates have told us as well as what the paramedics witnessed something completely unheard of happened to you. The paramedics are worried that you may have contracted some new kind of virus and are afraid it might be contagious and the last thing we need is a bunch of school kids jumping out 2 story windows" Akio chuckled at his little pun at the end but Kagome just found it embarrassing and very annoying.

"Anyway we called the paramedics just in case you were hurt from earlier on but from what I can see your fine which is remarkable considering what has happened to you today" Toro said and raised an eyebrow at Kagome and being as subtle as possible he checked the length of her body to se if there were any signs of damage but to his further astonishment found not even the slightest bruise. He had inspected the scene and found it impossible for anyone to survive that fall without serious injury.

"I'm fine" Kagome's voice rammed the detectives back into focus from there mental analysing spree.

Toro smiled and held up a hand in defence Kagome could clearly see that there was something he wanted from her but her mind was to chaotic to figure it out. "so I can see physically your alright but we cannot run the risk of a possible new disease breaking out perhaps if you could tell us something about what might have made you do what you did in class today" Akio asked and stared at Kagome right in the eyes in an attempt to intimidate her. But Kagome was having none of this and glared daggers back but still managed to hold a look of innocence on her face.

"I don't have anything deadly one of my friends told me that the same thing happened to him a few days before me and he's fine now and so am I there's nothing to worry about" Kagome tried to reassure the detectives and get them off her case but the news of someone else experiencing this strange phenomena had there suspicions confirmed even though there suspicions were false.

"So you are saying that there has been another breakout. Then it is contagious tell me Kagome is there anything that you and possible your friend have come in contact with recently that you might think may be the reason behind this sudden illness." Akio stated and noted the uncomfortable expression plastered on Kagome's face he could tell that she was feeling awkward with his questioning and instantly jumped to certain conclusions and. Kagome instantly regretted every word that came out of her mouth she needed to think of something fast and the best way to do that was to bullshit her way out.

But before she could open her mouth to make a series of untrue but completely plausible excuses detective Akio beat her to it with another uncomfortable question.

"Miss Kagome you say that this male friend of yours had symptoms like yours a few days before you correct?" Kagome nodded dumbly not quite catching on to what Akio was playing at.

"Then it is possible that whatever this is may be a sexually transmitted disease from your 'friend' if this is the case don't be ashamed to say so it's in our best interest that you have proper test done and it would explain your predicament"

Kagome's face went bright red, when her brain started functioning again she realised how the detective must have gotten to that conclusion. '_oh crap' _was all that was swimming around in Kagome's head.

"WHAT NO!" Kagome screeched and pressed her hands to her checks to try and hide her utter humiliation and rage to this man who would dare to be so bold.

She then realised that this was the perfect opportunity to bullshit her way out of this but the problem was how she would avoid the tests surly she could simply refuse to take them. Otherwise she would have to go with story she had currently running through her head.

Not willing to even lie about having sex before Kagome decided to go with plan B. within minutes of speed talking she managed to get plan B into action she told them all that she had come in contact with some old herbal food that Hojo had given to her when she was sick. She managed to convince the cops that she and Inuyasha had dared each other to eat some and they got sick of that she blamed her deteriorating health on any obscurities that happened during class surly they had to at least consider teenage stupidity as an option that kind of stuff happened all the time.

The detectives nodded but looked unsatisfied there was an awkward silence before Toro decided to voice his final opinion "well Kagome if that's what you say it is then we can't force anything out of you. But to be on the safe side we would like your permission to have a blood sample if it isn't an STD then there could still be a risk of infection in other students and even you" Toro directed that last part to Kagome's mother.

"Is that really necessary" Mrs Higurashi replied obviously contemplating letting them go ahead.

Akio nodded "a blood test would determine any abnormalities in Kagome's blood stream we will be able to see if Kagome's sickness is infectious and we would be able to determine her current health status. If you would prefer to go to a hospital to have it done we understand but just in case we brought the ambulance here with us. In all honesty madam it would be a in Kagome's own safety if we took her to the hospital and run a couple of tests in an environment that the doctors can keep an eye on her"

Kagome did not like this idea one bit her mother contemplating a blood test was bad enough because frankly she was terrified of needles and after the incident with the orb finding half elf half demon blood in her system might look odd. As apposed to the prospect of a full blown test run on her she would rather run naked down the street screaming Aliens are coming.

She looked pleadingly at her mother but she kept a thoughtful look on her face "I'm very sure Kagome's recent outburst has passed she has told me that she feels fit and well. And I would rather have her tested by our specialist then go to a hospital. But if it's really important that she has one then I suppose so" Kagome's mother said and thought about her options then sighed in defeat she made up the part about the specialist to make it seem as though Kagome was already getting treatment.

"Mum I'm fine I don't need a blood test you know that it's not contagious. I really don't want to have a blood test mum you can't actually let them do it can you" Kagome pleaded and let the tears flow freely down her face. She could hear the paramedics preparing behind her and she full on panicked she had never been able to take injections well and had fainted on a number of occasions when she had to have them done at school.

"Kagome if you have it done then they will leave. And besides I've wanted you to have one done anyway but you're always away with Inuyasha. You said the side effects were only physical differences so there shouldn't be a problem don't worry honey it doesn't hurt that much" Mrs Higurashi whispered into her ear assuring her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome trembled uncontrollably her mother had allowed it to happen they were going to find some weird blood strand in her and make a huge fuss over it and maybe even take her away, away from her family and away from the well from Inuyasha. She couldn't stand the thought of it she wanted to run so baldy but her legs wouldn't move as if she was paralysed she could feel the blood draining from her face and the need to blink was gone considering her eyes were glazed over with frightened tears.

Just as she thought things couldn't get worse Kagome felt a large warm hand being placed a little too high on her knee for her liking. She looked up and found detective Akio smiling at her with his hand on her knee in a manner in which to comfort her "don't worry it doesn't hurt that much and it would be best if you had it done sooner then later" Akio rubbed his thumb against her knee which to everyone else looked as though he were trying to comfort her but Kagome was feeling incredibly freaked out by it on top of her growing fear for having a needle shoved into her arm.

At that moment Inuyasha and Souta chose that choice of moment to burst through the front door. Inuyasha had Souta's cap on as he stomped into the room with a very feral snarl on his face to find so many strange men in Kagome's house. Everything just stopped at that moment in time the detectives and the paramedics looked up to find a young man dressed in very old fashion attire and long silvery white hair cascading down his back.

Inuyasha's eyes stopped dead on Kagome her face was pale with fright and she was crying something that he could hardly but to make matters worse he felt his blood boil at seeing another mans hand resting almost on her thigh the growl escaped his lips with no suppression.

In one swift stride Inuyasha flicked Akio's hand off Kagome and stood in between them. "What the hell is going on" Inuyasha growled out and glared at the man who dared touch his Kagome.

Akio didn't like being so easily intimidated by this strange man and stood up tall but was somewhat taken aback when Inuyasha still towered over him and glared at him menacingly.

Akio was transfixed by the golden eyes that were silently promising him pain and a lot of it a nagging feeling told him that there was more to this silver haired man that meet the eye.

"Inuyasha Kagome was going to have a blood test but she's terrified of needles he was only trying to reassure her" Mrs Higurashi said from behind him she figured that Inuyasha wouldn't like the idea of a blood test to appealing so in order to avoid conflict she decided that things needed to be wrapped up now.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I think I would really prefer Kagome to see a specialist now this is not the right time please leave" Kagome's mother had clearly made her wishes known.

Toro looked a little annoyed but he would get into serious trouble if he were to overstay his welcome and not have proper legal obligations to be there.

"As you wish Mrs Higurashi. Akio we should get going" Toro said and made his way to the front door ushered by Kagome's mother's lead. Inuyasha growled as he watched the four men particularly the one called Akio leave and as soon as he saw them walk out that door the hat was gone and he turned to Kagome with an unreadable look on his face.

"What was all that about, why was he touching you and why the fuck did those bastards want your…blood…Kagome?" Inuyasha started having a full out fit but his anger drifted out of focus as he locked eyes with the tear stained girl.

Kagome found it almost impossible to look at him but forced herself too anyway tears still streaked down her face but the fear from before had gone now that he was here with her again. But she was now afraid of what Inuyasha might think of her and what he would do.

Inuyasha knelt down so that he was eyelevel with Kagome not once breaking there eye contact. Souta and Mrs Higurashi had migrated into the kitchen to tend to dinner before it burnt to a crisp leaving the two alone again.

Kagome felt herself crumble away at the intensity of his stares and couldn't take it anymore. She bit her lower lip and looked away suddenly finding a tiny little stain on the couch to be very interesting. Inuyasha placed his thumb and forefinger under her chin and forced her to look up and face him but she kept her eyes downcast on that funny looking penguin shaped stain.

"Kagome look at me" Inuyasha said in a much softer tone then before. Kagome hesitated for a moment then did as he asked and locked eyes with him again.

Inuyasha tilted her head from side to side inspecting every little detail of her. Kagome caught on to what he was doing and decided to help him a little she smiled and showed him her fangs that Inuyasha immediately noticed her fangs with interest he could see her dainty little ears poking out of her hair as well.

"There's my hands also" Kagome raised her hands and allowed Inuyasha to see the white claws that graced her finger tips.

Kagome let Inuyasha take her and mess around with it. He played around with her fingers and measured the size of his claws against hers he smirked at how small hers were against his. Inuyasha stopped his ministrations on her hand and gazed back up at her eyes. they were beautiful and matched her perfectly they made him feel warm and fluttery inside they had a certain glow of purity around them much like Kagome herself did it was almost like she had never had brown eyes before but these entrancing green ones.

Curiously Inuyasha leaned in closer to her so close that his nose was barely touching hers. Kagome's eyes went wide thinking that he was going to kiss her just like that out of the blue with her entire family just around the corner to spring them at any moment.

Much to Kagome's surprise and utter disappointment Inuyasha inhaled deeply taking in all of her luscious scent. Kagome slumped her shoulders and could barely suppress rolling her eyes she really thought he was going to kiss her and she was not going to put up a fight about it either but she let Inuyasha sniff her out anyway she kind of enjoyed having him smell her. His warm breath left goose bumps on her skin and sent shivers down her spine.

Inuyasha sniffed all around her cheeks and neck taking his time rising from her neck to her chin. He finally reached her lips and paused for the briefest of moments then inhaled slowly savouring her scent in his memory he could almost taste her and it was driving him mad that he wouldn't allow himself to taste her for real.

Without really knowing what he was doing he subconsciously leaned in closer to her and laced his arms around her waist. He released a soft growl that was followed by what Kagome could best describe as very deep purring.

He was so close it was torture she could smell his musky scent wash over her and the vibrations coming from his body was doing wonders for the blood rushing to her face. Throwing caution to the wind Kagome decided that she would be brave and press her forehead against Inuyasha's and wrapped her arms around his neck earning a growl of approval from the purring hanyou.

"You smell so…you smell kind of like a demon" Inuyasha murmured into her flesh.

Kagome released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding and managed to whisper softly into his ears "Inuyasha"

"DOWN BOY. Before you do something I don't wanna see" Airah's voice came crashing down on them making the pair jump in fright and embarrassment at realizing that Airah had apparently been there the hole time.

Inuyasha seemed to come to his senses and realised how intimately close he was to Kagome. He backed off hastily and turned towards the orb containing Airah's spirit with a murderous glare.

Kagome was speechless her jaw went slack and she could do nothing but stare at the golden orb "It's not what you think" Inuyasha said in a rush, his face was burning up and he new he had been caught doing something he normally wouldn't be doing especially with Kagome.

"Sure it is. Now stop gaping and take hold of me I'm curious to see what the damage is" Airah said sounding as if the potentially ego scarring situation was nothing if it had been Miroku he would be dancing for joy and they would never hear the end of it.

Inuyasha growled his annoyance out and grabbed hold of the golden orb "Kagome!" Airah prompted when she didn't sense her hand being placed on the smooth surface.

"oh sorry" she said and shook her head of whatever thoughts were plaguing her she glanced at Inuyasha and caught him looking at her in the corner of his eye once they realised that they had caught the other staring at each other they hastily looked away blushing.

Kagome placed her hand on the orb brushing her finger tips against Inuyasha's making the hanyou blush even more if that was possible.

ZAP!

"OWE" the two screeched in unison. No sooner had Kagome put her hand on the orb a powerful shock greeted them and surged through there bodies. It was brief but ironically enough shocking.

The orb fell to the floor with a thud and rolled up against Inuyasha's knee as gravity pulled it there "The fuck was that for?" Inuyasha bellowed and nurtured his abused hand Just as Kagome was with hers.

"Had too get into your system somehow. But you will be pleased to know in that brief moment of pain I found out what the effects of my blood have done to you both" Airah said in a very smug way she was enjoying playing around with these two new lovers always were particularly the ones how don't know it yet.

"Inuyasha when you touched the orb during the transfer between Kagome and myself to caused the bloodstream to split dividing my demonic blood one way and my Elvin blood the other. Seeing as you already half demon Inuyasha the demonic blood surged to you seeing as you were more compatible with it. And Kagome received the majority of my elfish blood I assume it did so because you already have a pure soul. Elves are pure creatures and thrive with spiritual power so this transition is very befitting for you Kagome. My blood however didn't divide perfectly Inuyasha received a bit of my elf blood too and it would seem that it was turned your human blood immortal still human but immortal you can expect a few elfish qualities on the night of the full moon there"

Kagome was hit by a sudden thought as to what Airah just told them "wait if Inuyasha's human blood is immortal does that mean when he turns full demon his soul wont be devoured?" Kagome said and sat next to the floor next to Inuyasha who was doing his best to understand the situation and the question that had just been asked.

"Yes. But if it's anything like my transformations he will still loose most of his control under extreme circumstances and it will still be difficult to remember anything after. The demon blood in him has increased in power quite a bit so it's hard to say if you'll loose control of yourself any easier too"

The room was silent for a little while as Kagome and Inuyasha absorbed this new information that was beginning to weigh down on them.

"You Kagome are no longer totally human. I believe the transformation process was more painful for you to endure because you were a complete mortal turning immortal to some extent unlike Inuyasha here who was only half mortal. The elf blood has immortalised you I guess you could say that you are half elf half human but there is a trace of demonic blood in you that has bonded with the elf. I think you have a few demonic powers as well as senses but they wont be as strong as a half demons your greatest power lies with you spiritual power that had now been enhanced 10 fold by the elf blood running through your veins. The claws and fangs are the only demonic features you have but as for the eyes and ears that would be elf. I can't explain in any better then that but if you need a simpler version of it Inuyasha then you're both a hell of a lot stronger no damage done but like every other creature on this planet you can still get killed so hopefully you both will look at this as an advantage" Airah finished and let the information set into their heads.

"So Inuyasha's still a half demon but his human side is immortalised and I'm some kind of hybrid elf is that what you're saying" Kagome said and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much" was Airah's reply as Kagome merely nodded in response.

"Feh I don't really give a damn so long as Kagome's not in any danger" Inuyasha said in his usual arrogant tone.

Kagome smiled at his antics and without notice wrapped her arms around him giving him an affectionate hug which promptly turned his face the colour of his haori once again.

"Uhhh Kagome?"

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome cut Inuyasha off before he could say anything else.

"Keh what for wench" Inuyasha crossed his arms with a bit of difficulty seeing as Kagome had her arms around him. Kagome looked up at him smiling as if her actions were as plain as day.

"For looking after me, for caring for me, for protecting me for everything you have done and especially for showing up at the right time tonight, those guys were giving me the creeps" Kagome shuddered at what was about to happen before Inuyasha showed up. Inuyasha growled at remembering one of the men was touching Kagome in such a suggestive fashion then smirked down at Kagome. His smirk gradually grew into a small smile Kagome had so much faith and trust in him and he felt a new desire to protect her grow.

He laced his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers and smiled with pride "any time wench. But if I see any more fuckers touching you like that again I can't be held responsible for my actions" Kagome laughed lightly with him his protective nature was always flattering to some degree but knowing how dense he could be sometimes he probably didn't even realise that he sounded and recently acted like he was her lover.

"Yeah hi still here. Can we get back now in case you haven't realised I'm kinda eager to get my body back. This orb does NOTHING for my figure" yet another perfectly good moment shattered by Airah. This was going to be some adventure.

**OH MY FUCKING GOD you have no idea how much of a relief it is to have that chapter finished I've been picking at it for weeks thanks to a lack of inspiration and finally 29 pages later and extra long chapter for all you patient readers.**

**Inucub- don't worry I'm still here and just in case any of you were fearing that I had left he story I haven't and don't plan to until it's completed which at this rate in my plot is a long way to go I have yet to get inu and kags officially together get Airah's body back, save Miroku before he's sucked up into that nifty little black hole of his, defeat numerous enemies and if I tell you anymore then it will ruin the hole mystery of the story.**

**I'm thinking of making this a romance/ action/ adventure fic I originally thought the plot was a bit more angsty but It's looing more like and action romance thing.**

**SO FOR ANYONE WHO READS THIS FROM THE ANGST PAGE YOU MIGHT WANT TO FIND IT ON THE ROMANCE ONE OR THE ACTION ADVENTURE PAGE JUST IN CASE I ACTUALLY DO SWITCH IT TO ROMANCE/ ACTION/ ADVENTURE. **

**Okies well I will try my damndest to get the next chapter to you guys sooner I think I might stat replying to the reviews I get just to let you guys know im still alive and writing and to show you how much I really appreciate you reviews.**

**So KEEP THEM COMING seriously it's all inucubs persistent reviewing that made me want to update sooner so press that button NOW.**

_**Click this **_

**V **


	11. Chapter 11 Dormancy

**DO NOT KILL ME! **

**That basically all I have to say. I have honestly lost all interest in this story but there are some fans out there who like it so here it is. But seriously, was not planning on continuing with this so be thankful. I had a huge list of excuses for my lack of updates but on review nobody really needs to know them, but you may know this one, I'm under a lot of stress and anxiety from various types of things from global warming to uni…. mainly uni, what a bastard that is, so updates as usual are going to be random, few and far in-between. Sorry for disappointing you all, but that's how the fortune cookie rolls :P**

**Enjoy…and I really hope I haven't forgotten the plot**

**Disclaimer: Fuck off I don't own it already gawd! **

**Chapter 11: ****Dormancy**

Hasty footsteps broke the awkward stillness that was the nights curse in a place like this. The trees were stripped bare of any colours representing life. Everything before this pitiful soul's eye was a smoke screen of ash and death.

A heavy fog made itself home to the charred and barren landscape enabling even the keenest of eyes to see more then a few feet in front of them. The scent of mouldy soot and dead wood was coated with the disturbing, hair raising presence of and ancient evil miasma, preventing any hopes of new life to bloom in the once beautiful forest.

The sound of dead leaves and gravel crunching underneath a lone figures bare and calloused feet was the only sound heard for miles in this dead zone. A boy no older then 14 tread cautiously and fearfully through the now familiar landscape. His wide brown eyes searched the area for a familiar tree or rock that would lead him to his dreaded destination. Any other man would have called the boy a fool for returning, after all the opportunity to run and save himself from this burden had shown itself many times, but the boy turned a blind eye to all of them. For his greatest fear is what would happen to his poor little sister if he was not to do the demon lords bidding.

The demon had made it painfully clear of what was to happen to the child if he was not to complete his task. The boy gulped down a pained lump and shuddered as the memory of his sister's tear streaked face, a dagger lightly cutting into her delicate throat as the demon gave him his orders flashed before his eyes.

Squeezing his eyes shut to strain back his tears, the young boy finally came across was he was looking for.

A faint orange glow caught his attention through the dense fog. Slowing down his pace he cautiously approached a distorted looking tree, with a single oil lamp hanging from one of the lower branches.

Gingerly reaching out, the boy relished in the warmth radiating of the lamp on his fingers.

If only for a moment a sense of comfort washed over the boy as the small flicker of flame warmed him. But as quickly as that feeling came it had gone when he noticed another dim glow to the left, then another and another each fading into the mist, but clearly illuminating a path.

Reluctantly pulling away from the lamp, the boy turned in the direction the other oil lamps where and gradually made his way through the thick fog.

The young boy had been following the pathway of lamps for what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been 5 minutes.

He continued through the mist clutching the scroll in his trembling hands as tightly as he could.

A distant wind started to grow stronger carrying dead leaves passed the boys toes and onward into the foggy distance, that seemed to be getting strangely darker, even with the oil lanterns lighting the way.

Was there something up ahead?

Indeed there was. The sight of a mountain side became clear as the boy followed the dim trail of lanterns. Quickening his pase to a light jog he made it to the base of what now appeared to be a cliffs edge. Stepping back away from the gigantic wall of rock, the boy surveyed the area only to find no other indication of where he was meant to go next.

He was in trouble, big trouble. The mission was unable to be completed and he was utterly lost, the lord will surly be angry with him even if it wasn't his fault if the scrolls were not exchanged. Whatever was written in them he did not know for he didn't dare look inside in fear of putting his captive sister's life in anymore jeopardy or his own for that matter. Besides the opening was sealed with some kind of nobles crest, anyone with half a brain would have been able to tell if the scroll had been tampered with.

The young boys face scrunched up in disgust as a most foul smell assaulted his nose. The smell of hot rotting meat and something he couldn't but his finger on washed over from behind him in laboured puffs of hot air, breaking him out of his former train of thought.

A feral animalistic growl sounding right next to his ear suddenly alerted him to the danger he was now in.

Turing abruptly the young boy was meet face to face with a huge hound like creature, it's blood shot eyes glaring with malic straight onto frightened brown eyes.

Out of instinct he took a step back and as he did so the feral canine creature snapped its strong prominent jaws.

Screaming he stumbled backwards and hit hard ground, looking up he was the hound bare its massive teeth in a gut turning snarl.

"Heel" a foreign baritone voice called from above. For a brief second relief warmed the young one veins, but looking up into the face of a huge humanoid looking demon instantly had his on edge again. On the bright side that murderous looking hound was apparently an obedient one, as it had ceased its approach only the feral growl could still be heard rumbling deep within it's chest.

Grasping the scroll he was to deliver, he scrambled to his feet and stepped to the side for be at a less life threatening distance from the hound and its apparent demon master.

Daring a look at the new demons face the boy struggles to stifle a gasp. He was unlike any man nor demon he had ever seen. The demons skin was the colour of soot and earth, his hair was black and tied up at the crown of his head, but it was not strait like other men it was sprawled out in odd clumps like mangrove roots, there were animal bones and small animalistic figurines occasionally imbedded within certain dreadlocks of his hair. He was taller and broader then all of the men in his home village.

The demon wore no shit an exposed six parallel markings on either side of his chest, it looked as though he had purposely run a blade three times over his breast. The only clothing he wore was a foreign looking pair of brownish hakama pants that were tucked in to a pair of black and worn looking leather boots that ended just below the demons calves.

He was rugged but that only made him more intimidating.

The demon eyed the boy and scrunched his nose slightly in distaste. He was never a fan of humans though the fear in there eyes was always intoxicating to watch.

The boy was terrified, the demons black eyed turned to stare into his and he was startled to find red pupils within there murky black depths. Those red dotted eyes travelled down to find the scroll still clutched tightly in the grasp of young nimble fingers.

He frowned

"Come" the stranger all but growled his ascent unidentifiable and slack.

Clearly this dark skinned creature was not of this land.

The demon abruptly turned and walked into the smog the brown dog like creature following closely behind.

Officially fearing for his life, the young boy quickened his pace soon after as to not loose sight and to keep up with the demons. God help him if he should become lost after being told to follow, his life and the life of his sister were in enough peril as it were. Disobeying two orders already there death was surly around the corner 'literally' but he still had to try, he believed in the gods, kami would save us if he stayed strong, prayed, begged, pleaded and had complete faith the kami would save him.

The kami had to.

The air became warmer yet it did nothing to quell the goose bumps crawling over his flesh. Oil lanterns donned the walls of a tunnel that the black demon stalked down, his heavy footsteps and the panted of that fowl animal that had yet to leave his side seemed like the theme music of his impending death.

The boy's senses became more alert to the sounds of people and music? The lively atmosphere dulled the sound of his rapid heartbeat in his ears but still put him on high alert.

The end of the tunnel was finally upon them, but the boy was confused the end of the tunnel was a dead end nothing but a curve of hard stone with two lanterns highlighting its end on either side.

But where was the music and sound of people coming from, despite the obvious the dark skinned demon and his hound strode forward in confidence seemingly unfazed by the wall of rock that he was to run straight into.

The hound picked up its pace to an easy trot as it passed its master and ran through the wall then vanished. The boy stopped completely bewildered 'it was magic' he had heard of such visual phenomena preformed by priestesses with there barriers also with powerful demons but this was the first time he had seen anything magical in his life.

Noticing the pitter-patter of small feet has stopped the demon grasped the shoulder of the boy and pushed him through the wall with no words but an irritated grunt.

There was momentary blackness and a very sudden cold rush that froze him to the core as he was none to gently shoved through the stone wall. And then there was heat that sent his skin into a frenzy from such extreme temperature changes in only a matter of seconds. The inside of the mountain it seemed was completely hollow and harvested a secret coven of demons of all kinds.

Black banners decorated the place with what looked like the coven crest.

Three scarlet claw markings

Animal furs lined the cold stone floors where the demons sat, ate, drank and watched captured demon girls dance in less then revealing clothing, that shimmered and jingles with the sway of there hips. Demons were all over the place. It seemed that the inside of the cave was divided into natural occurring levels, with demons of different class and ranks ate there fill.

The boy was pushed through a path that was marked in oil lamps suspended from the mouth of dragons that were hanging from the walls and from posts sticking up from out of the ground.

Some of the demons stopped what they were doing to stare at him and the other demon shoving him, but didn't seem like they were going to interfere with the black demon.

Soon the halls became littered with fine looking rugs and ornaments that indicated that they were heading to a place that consisted of wealthy and powerful beings.

And then he realised who it was that they were going to see. Before he had time to shake himself of his thoughts the boy was once again thrust into an opening and landed on his stomach.

"The boy has returned my lord"

There was a long pause after the black man had spoken. The young lad heard a slight rustling in the near distance and looked up for the first time.

An elderly man sat crouched over on a throne surrounded by several regal looking soldiers. The man was aged a great deal, his hair had lost all of its traditional shade of ebony to be replaced by snow white hip length hair, that was tied into a formal top knot. His eyes were a steal grey that lacked any other emotion aside from irritation. He also had on one of the finest royal red kimonos he had ever seen.

The man eyed him down fiercely and spoke in a raspy aged voice.

"Why do you return to me without that, in which I desired boy. Where is the scroll from the soldiers?" his cold worn eyes bore into the boy in such a way that it made his knees quiver, the adrenaline hormone taking over once again in the urge to flight away from this old man, from everything was tempting. But he knew that it would prove fatal.

Parting petrified lips he spoke "T-they, n-n-never came! I waited for two days. And n-nobody c-came". the kid dropped to his knees and bowed as low and respectfully as he could to such an intimidation figure.

There was a twinkle in the old man eyes, as if a particularly exciting thought had crossed his mind. There was silence for a few moments, and then laughter, the old man was seriously laughing.

"Ah so the time has finally come m-lady" he murmured to himself, he graced the young child with another sinister smirk.

"It appears you have delivered me news of a different kind without knowing, how fortunate for you" he looked to the scary looking demon that had shepherded him in the demon's den in the first place.

"Kuro, it appears the cover of human delivery boys has become innate, this is good news yes?" the burly black demon grunted and gave a short nod, and then in a language the boy did not understand spoke to the old man.

"Yes your right, there is the matter of that missing army of mine", at this point the boy was certain he was going to meet his maker, right here, right now this would be the end, for how could a demon of all creatures forgive him for not completing his task.

This meant his sister was as good as dead too.

"I am quite bored today boy, I think I will spare your life today, but only if you are truly strong enough to avoid it home, I suggest you run home as fast as you can before my hounds get you first, there quite hungry you know!" there was the sudden grinding noise of a boulder moving against another stone, dust fell from the ceiling and light shone into the dark dorms of the cave.

Freedom

It was almost to good to be true, but he could hear the ferial looking hounds from before snapping there jaws not to far behind.

He hesitated, and he old demon noticed "perhaps you choose death then young one, what is your name?"

"Choji" he gulped before adding "M-m-my sister?" he prompted. The old man thought for a second and then recognition dawned on his face.

"Ahh yes, the girl, what ever would we do without hostages, and if push comes to shove kid, in the end you may only need to be faster then her" he waved his hand and within a moment another pale, almost green, gangly looking demon, obviously a servant, brought in the tear stained face of his little sister.

"NI-CHAN!" she shouted and ran strait into the arms of her equally tear stained brother. Without even thinking he dashed for the exit and was out the door and into the dead tree forest in record time.

As soon as they reached the green forest grounds they heard the sounds of barking.

* * *

"So I'm thinking, when I'm alive again I'll have some chicken, though I might have to have chicken soup cause I'm thinking that after x many number of thousands of years NOT eating I might need to start off with something gentle, however a huge steak does sound very appealing, but I also might be underestimating my appetite in the future, I might just lunge for the first thing that moves.." Airah, the talking golden ball, as Inuyasha had dubbed her, had not stopped her heavenly chatter for quit some time. He couldn't shut her up and he couldn't block her out either, it was infuriating.

Kagome insisted that he be patient because Airah was just excited, and that this was one of her habits, he Inuyasha didn't care.

The group of friends had managed to avoid anymore freakishly random bad guy armies, and Sesshoumaru for the rest of there little quest, and where now somewhere north of there previous encounter.

Airah the talking golden ball, had been giving directions, deciding that her book could wait for her to find it in person. Apparently the appearance of those shadow demons and soldiers had changed her mind for whatever plan she had been concocting at the time.

So for now it was full steam ahead to a place once called Mushikurako, a temple that she and her legacy of miko's and magic beings had used as a place of learning, teaching and experimenting.

Miroku was excited, Sango was thinking twice about the idea, Shippou really had no say in the plan even if he had one but was more or less curious and dear old Kagome was relishing her in her new abilities and was keen to meet Airah in person.

Inuyasha smelt trouble brewing…but as Miroku had told him "It's hardly an uncommon thing for you" and everyone laughed at his expense.

But there was indeed trouble brewing somewhere, and it was to catch up with them faster then they would hope.

According to Airah's spiritual calculations they should be able to reach Mushikurako within a day or so and that whenever they started to grow tried from travel anytime would be a good place to stop.

Airah had told them stories of the provinces she had controlled before and after her father, and that the areas they travelled where once part of her territory or where at the very least allies of her kingdom.

She was highly experienced with medicines and when she had a day to herself she would often be with her priestess's and monks creating new remedies.

But when she was alone at night she would experiment with her magic, and explained that only her trained and most trusted miko guard knew the extent of her meddling.

Sango had thought she smelt smoke and took off on Kilala about 10 minutes ago to investigate.

And soon enough her giant cat and boomerang flying in the distance alerted the group that she was on her way back.

"Great news, there's a decent looking village not to far from here, we should stay the night" she spoke to the group, but gave Inuyasha a pointed look to emphasise that he should agree with her.

"Fine!" he said rolling his eyes as Sango and Kagome high fived it and strutted ahead of the others in the general direction of the village.

"You still reckon we're swimming up shit creek on this one?" Miroku asked on the sly once the girls where out of hearing.

"Fuck yes!" was the instant reply.

Miroku laughed and kept pace with Inuyasha as they tailed the girls.

"We've faced plenty crap whilst on shit creek before, why are you so paranoid now, you've sorta been frowning the whole time since Kagome got back, what's up" Mioku asked.

Inuyasha gave him an incredulous stare, as if the problem wasn't blatantly obvious.

"Are you kidding me, we should have never stopped in the damn stupid forest to begin with, now we have one more thing to distract us from out original goal, I know that Naraku has somehow managed to get involved, but returning some demons queens spirit to her body isn't really my idea of kicking Naraku's ass in a hurry, and besides LOOK AT KAGOME, you should have seen the looks on your faces when I brought her back"

(flashback)

"_Hey guys, I'm back, you wont believe what hap- guys?" Kagome had entered the clearing and approached her other friends, within moments of her speech eveyones face mimicked each others._

_Eyed wide, mouth opened, jaw slack and faces forward. _

_There was more then enough moments of silence then necessary before Sango finally blurted out the question in everyone's head._

"_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?"_

_(end of flashback ____ )_

After explaining the situation to them for what felt like hours they seemed to finally understand, that Kagome was now a half demon, but it wasn't entirely permanent, her features will fade in time, but only once she's separated from the orb and Airah's spirit. Even now Inuyasha was convinced that the others merely chose to ignore most of this information, simply because it was easier to comprehend.

"Besides" Inuyasha continued more sombrely, " I get the feeling that this stupid talking golden ball chick, is keeping a lot from us, she talks a lot, but kinda like a cover, I don't know why she would need to, it's not like we know what questions to ask, but my instincts are telling me where knee deep in shit creek if we keep this mission up"

Miroku looked forward, thinking about what Inuyasha had just said. It made sense in a way but is own instincts told him a different version of what's to come.

"Your right Inuyasha, but I'm afraid where're all to involved now to turn back the clocks and make a more educated decision, as far as I see it, another being needs our help, she has secrets like everyone else, and may not choose to tell us them now but maybe if we treat her with the dame courtesy she has shown us then one day maybe she will tell us some of her secrets. And if danger does come, like it normally does, we'll just have to fight, and pray that in the end when all is said and done, everything works out for the best. Its really all we can do at this stage, its best to not try and resist fate"

Miroku's little lecture had exhausted Inuyasha for the day and he was suddenly glad to be able to sleep in comfort for the night, he could definitely trust Miroku to forget his woes and chase after some pretty looking girl. Or maybe that would mean he would have to watch his lecherous behaviour so they don't all get kicked out of the village, then he'd never get any rest.

Damn it! 'I'm clearly over thinking things'

And so they made it to the village and in no time Sango and Kagome had snuffed out a decent enough inn for their liking and their wallets.

They ate at a communal dining hall in this particular hotel, and at a decent enough distance from the other guests as per managements request for the accompaniment of demons.

Airah had spoken to Kagome without the others knowing about what the food is like, and Kagome politely told her what her meal was like. During there small talk Airah had suddenly fallen silent, Kagome's puzzled face had grabbed the attention of the others and suddenly the others where prompting her to tell them what was going on.

Inuyasha was beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder to try and knock her out of her stupor.

"I was talking to Airah and then she suddenly just stopped, she's not relying to me" she said looking toward him.

'here we go' thought Inuyasha as he struggled not to point out the irony of his anxieties being proven right.

"Relax dear, I'm still here, listen to the villagers, I can feel their thoughts, they are worried about something that happened a couple of days ago in another village a mile or so from Mushikurako, a couple of tables are talking about it, there thoughts are a little frantic, but it sounds like a couple of missing children were found in on the border of some…forbidden territory is all I can understand from them, their frightened about some monsters that where trying to eat them" Airah spoke to them all this time.

The table went quiet as they all tunned in to what the other tables where discussing. There were three women possibly in their thirties sitting a couple of metres away from Inuyasha and the others. They were talking in hushed tones but the frantic pitch to their voices alerted the gang that whatever they were talking about was not something pleasant.

"I heard that the children had been missing for months, their village feared that they had been killed by the demons-"

"They come from a very small village so to have thought that they had lost two children to demons would have been devastating, just be thankful that those kids came back in more or less one piece"

"Those children are very lucky, but this is so scary, what if that just angers the demons more and they come back to other villages like ours and steal out children, I don't even want to think about what would happen in my son was taken from me, he's only 4"

"Your missing the point Chio, its scary yes, but we should be asking ourselves what were these demons doing with these kids, if they weren't going to eat them!" the three ladies shuddered before the one addressing the woman known ad Chio continued on.

"The young boy, some famers near the boarder of rice lands and that forbidden forest of ash, swears on his life that he saw a young boy run into that forest-

"But if that's true then why didn't the farmer stop in, no ones ever gone in that place and come back alive"

"Machi! Let me explain, the farmer said that it was for such a brief moment that he had doubts that he saw anything but a trick of the mind, and then he feared that it may have been some demon trying to trick him into following after the boy, that's how the farmers wife to the southern side of that forest disappeared"

The table was quite for a moment before the ladies continued eating their food in silence. Before anyone else could intervene Miroku had gotten up and walked over to great the three silent women.

"Excuse me ladies, but my companions and I" he made a gesture with his beaded hand towards his own table, "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation, did you say that some children were kidnapped by demons in this area?" he inquired politely with his every pleasant smile in the company of women.

The three ladies looked between themselves then gave Miroku a once over, and then his so called 'companions' frowning a little as some happened to look a lot like demons and he, evidently, was a monk.

Miroku noticing the looks his friends where receiving quickly diluted the situation before they girls got any ideas of refusing to talk to him.

"They are quite harmless, I promise you, where one a quest to free a friend of ours from a curse in the area that you mentioned, and it would be good to here of any possible dangers that we may face you see?"

He smiled charismatically and eventually it won over the three women "Yes you heard correct monk, two children disappeared a little while ago, they were presumed to be taken by demons that have long been known to dwell in this forbidden place called the forest of ash" the one known as chio had spoken, Miroku nodded to show he was listening, and she continued with more information.

" These kids would be the first to come back from that place alive, but barely, they were being chased by demonic looking dogs-" Miroku butted in to ask a vital question at this point "dogs? Not wolves? What makes you sure they were demonic dogs" he inquired.

The lady was not entirely put off with being interrupted so she answered diligently "Because they did not have the build of a wolf, apparently they where monstrous looking, big black and brown and bulky with red eyes, and fowl breath, and there as big as I am apparently, most people in this district know of them through folk tales, the hounds of hell are the trackers for a lord of ancient times made from trapped human souls and the blood of a demon and the body of a dog they find his masters enemies and track them down and mostly kill them without fail, these things fear nothing! But one thing, the feline guardians of the queen of the old lands, if you look closely at the surrounding of the village there are shines with symbols of great stone cats on them, and a few statues near all the temples" Miroku paused to properly sort out this information, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that this was somehow more important to their mission then he realised, and before he could say anymore Airah spoke quietly to him in his head.

"Those guardians are like my trackers, this lord is active when he shouldn't be, this might be my fault, its possible this my old enemies have managed to stay alive this long and place some kind of curse to respond when I become most active or move from that temple in my woods" she said, she didn't sound at all pleased.

The women were giving Miroku odd looks for being so still and silent, as if he were listening to someone else. He quickly thought of something to make home appear less of an idiot "Perhaps I shall take it upon myself to bless this village before we leave, maybe then everyone will rest a little easier?" Miroku quickly departed from the women and returned to his own table.

Now that the others had an idea of what they were headed for the tension they felt before a predetermined battle started to sink its way in.

"I wouldn't worry tonight, there is no danger to be found here, but it is paramount that I be returned to my body quickly, if I am destroyed before I can return, then I can never set the record straight, and that lord the lady was talking about may make a move that could spell disaster for all of you"

Airah spoke to them all quietly. They had realised that the situation they were in was beginning to seem more serious then they had thought before. And they all silently agreed to get Airah home before anymore trouble could intervene.

After dinner and well into the night when most patrons where sleeping, Inuyasha could be found on the roof top above his and Miroku's room looking into the sky with his arm draped over his raised knee.

His thoughts would appear to be a million miles away but, they were much closer to earth then anyone could have guessed.

His urges had subsided little with his other instincts telling him to protect his pack and stay on guard. And this small moment to himself allowed his more safer fantasies to sooth him. In fact he was proud to admit that he felt more in control now then in the previous week about his reactions to Kagome.

He day dreamed of them laying in the grass together, her head resting on his arm, her scent sending his mind and body into a euphoria, as she would be oblivious to his raging blood and beating heart as she toyed idly with a strand of his hair, as she sometimes liked to do, and an ear rub, oooooooh yes definitely and ear rub somewhere in there.

There would be no Naraku, no demons, no annoying as shit brother, no goddamn trace of Kouga for at least a 1000 mile radios and his friends would have buggered of to go frolic or do whatever they do when he's not around.

It would be just him and Kagome, together forever like this, with no worries and not problems, and they would be happy.

He dreamed of her smooth skin her eyes the brown colour they once were, though he could get used to the green they were now. Her hair would catch in the wind and blow strands to his nose, such as soft sweet smell could so easily overpower his senses it was like a drug.

He inhaled deeply and could smell her for real, but it was mixed in with all the other smells around him. He so wanted to just be near her and to smell only her, to touch her again.

But Sango and Shippou were also there. Inuyasha sighed and tried to focus on his fantasies again, but his little break in reality had illuminated the previous euphoria, making him feel lonely for some odd reason.

Reality sucked…it sucked hard!

**Shorter then others but that it seemed was partially one of my problem with the updates being few and very far in-between. So I'm just going to keep it simple and limit myself to something reasonable this time. **

**On that note, I too and feeling rather euphoric for actually finishing this chapter, I know it's been years since I thought of this story and gotten around to finishing this bastard chapter. **

**But if anyone one want this to be continued review and encourage me, because that is seriously the only reason I got this up the other night, I looked over the reviews in my account and I felt so disappointed in myself that I was leaving everyone who likes this story hanging and unsatisfied, so for that I am so so sorry. **

**Go visit my profile for the goss on my chapters ect, I have two new story ideas for other anime's that I am now a lot more engrossed in then Inuyasha, I never thought I would move off being obsessed with Inuyasha but I guess that's what happens when you get older, you tastes in things change. My new fics are based on an old fav 'Beyblades' and a new fav 'Naruto' none of them are posted yet as plots are still developing and im going to write the story in full before I upload.**

**Spanks for reading love muffins :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Heartbeat

**Okay, here be my attempt at chapter 12. Thank you all for reading, I'm still not at all confident about getting this fic done but there are still some people out there who like it enough to read it even now years down the track, you know who you are and you are all super kung fu action jesus power awesome. I frankly am not to impressed with this chapter but I'll let you decide. Please review, flamers welcome but strongly discouraged =D be kind please. **

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I have never owned the deeds to Inuyasha, they belong to the lady who created inuyasha and not myself. I do happened to own all the dvds **_**of**_** Inuyasha, yay me ^_^**

**By the way I'm thinking of changing my pen name from lady KCassandra so something else. I haven't though of one yet but I'm sure I will. So don't freak if it changes and start accusing me of steal others stories. Coolbeans on with the show then. **

**Chapter 12: Heartbeat **

*** * ***

Inuyasha had shown great restraint last night, as Sango had dually noted. For even a half demon, in the midst of sprint love fever, for all creatures great and small mating season was upon them. With this in mind she had fully been expecting to wake up with a blob of white and red canoodling against her best friend Kagome…_again!_

Yet today all was relatively normal, Kagome was just as she left her, Shippou at balled up to her head, and nicely tucked in with no sign that Inuyasha had ever been in.

But Inuyasha was no ninja, 'HA! He left his tetsusaiga at the door', and so the old half demon dog _had_ been in to check on his love interest, how sweet.

Sango rolled out of her futon and came to kneel on her knees and stretched her arms up, Kilala repositioned herself after tumbling down the blanket next to Sango's thigh. Dressing quietly as to not disturb Kagome or Shippou, she tip toes out of the room and grabbed Inuyasha's sword on her way out.

She didn't have to go far to find him. Half a red clad leg was swinging off the edge of the roof, Sango laughed softly and walked out further into the yard to see if he was awake.

He appeared to be snoozing comfortably away on the roof of the inn one arm spread out to the side and the other over his stomach, oh if only she had Kagomes device for instant picture making.

"Hey Inuyasha, rise and shine, it's a new day, time to do our civil duties" she chimed nudging his dangling foot with the hilt of his sword.

"Nnnrrr" was the unintelligible reply from the rooftop, well at least it was something. Sango sighed and curled her hand on her hip as if she were actually annoyed instead of bemused "Well, I'm going to go wake that monk up and grab some breakfast. Make sure Kagome gets up will you, these long journeys have a way of knocking her out you know" and with that she left him with his golden ticket of opportunity.

Inuyasha lay there for a minute longer, his hands tucked under his head and staring at the light blue sky. He had fallen asleep on the roof, mentally exhausted he cheated himself by peeking in on Kagome, he wanted so bad to hold her during the night, but he was painfully aware of Sango and that stupid little ball wench rolling around to near for his personal comfort, and the last thing he wanted was for them to be getting the wrong idea.

After much thinking he just couldn't deny his urges for Kagome to long and as much as he tried to convince himself that they were just urges, a part of his brain told himself that he also very strong feelings for her also. And that was a part of his brain that was growing in dominance.

Taking a deep relaxing breath he leapt from the roof and casually walked into the room the girls had been sleeping in. in his peripheral vision he saw a glint of silver and fur '_TETSUSAIGA! Holy crap what the hell is wrong with me?' _snatching his sword up and fastening it to his pants he quietly walked over to Kagome's sleeping body.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched her completely out of it face breath in and out. He could here the blood whooshing through her heart as it beat in an easy tempo. Her utterly blissful scent washed over him in droves sending goosebumps's all over his skin and igniting an inferno under it at the same time.

With every breath he took the more harder it became to control his urges, but he was determined not to do anything that he might regret later, he had already pushed some pretty hard boundaries between them and didn't want to try his luck without some reassurance again.

Regardless, he had every intension of sauntering over there and curling his arm around her waist. And then her eyes fluttered open killing any thoughts of snuggle time- for now anyway.

"M-morning Inuyasha" Kagome said through a yawn as she stretched the length of her body from under her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha watched her every movement with a small smile, he had thought long about many things last night and had gotten the most restless sleep every because of it, but he had decided that if he were to peruse Kagome, he wouldn't want any of them to be in mortal danger. That means Naraku gone and this stupid quest to save this shiny golden balled queen.

But he was happy in his decision, because deep down he believed it was the right, and sensible choice. And for the first time the dream in which he had envisioned Kikyo in his arms was replaced with a smiling Kagome. And it warmed him inside like he had never felt before.

Kagome couldn't decide if her heart had grown a mind of its own and was trying to break out of the prison that was her ribs by hammering madly against it or plan B, which was to leap up into her throat and out her mouth, she felt like she constantly needed to swallow just to keep her heart inside.

The warm fuzzy feeling creeping up her spine and blush on her face, died in an instant along with Inuyasha's happy thoughts when a shrill scream carried over the hill.

For a moment know one so much as dared to breathe. Shippou was suddenly awake and alert to the sound of villagers starting a commotion. They could here shouting from over the other side of the inn walls and the scurry of villagers heading towards the southern end of the village, close to where Inuysha and Kagome where.

With a brief glance at each other, Inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword and turned so that Kagome could hurriedly get dressed and armed and in moments they dashed out the rice paper doors with the young fox kit trailing at their heels.

They didn't have to run very far before they breached the horizon of a small hill that lead to the villages rice patty fields.

Having dealt with screaming and scared villagers before Inuyasha's first instinct was to sniff out any blood spills.

There was none

His second instinct, should the first instinct fail, was to track down Miroku or Sango and ask them what the bloody hell was going on.

He spotted both of them looking very confused in a mix of people crowding around god knows what.

"Is anyone dead, dying or injured?" he asked them, both shook their heads and shrugged.

"We don't know, we just heard the commotion and came running like everyone else" puzzled the group pushed their way through anxious villagers.

Breaking through to crowd of people the gang didn't know what to think of the scene in front of them.

"I don't get it" Shippou blurted, raising an eyebrow at the village people. "Yeah, me neither" Inuyasha also chipped in leaning on his sheathed sword. To the edge of the forest there was a farmer helping up his wife and pushing his young son behind him toward the crowd. All three of them, as well as the rest of the village had their eyes locked on something in the forest shirting around the fields a few metres away.

The group recognised the statue immediately, it was another one of the temple guardians from Airah's keep sitting as if it had been there for a hundred years staring into the village. But unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"This is a bad omen" an old priest said as he hobbled up to Miroku's side. "I sense she is only here to guide your friends to safety for danger if upon us" the old priest looked up into Miroku's eyes with watery cataract filled eyes, but the wisdom and truth behind them was the young monk.

Kagome suddenly broke away from her friends and strode up to the statue with what looked to be a very dazed expression on her face. The others preoccupied with the old man momentarily had not noticed until she was about five metres away from the forest edge where just on the inside of it the temple guardian sat.

The armoured tiger seemed as lifeless as every other Buddha shrine around it until Kagome and her golden orbed friend got closer to it. The gasps and frightened murmurs of the villagers escalated as the crunch of grass told the group they had taken a few cautious steps backward, away from the giant tiger statues who's eyes appeared to be truly watching them.

Kagome's heart thundered strongly against her rib cage in what felt like an anxiety or excitement that wasn't hers. When she reached out to touch to head of the tigers head, that was a couple of feet above her own, two things became obvious to her. Number one, there was a familiar miko energy flowing through the guardians body giving it a strange yet very feint yellowish light to the pupils of its stony eyes. The second thing was about 10 metres behind it was another large animal, but this one was no statue.

Inuyasha and the others had yet to sense it, she didn't know why that was but she didn't had the luxury to think about it, she could see it. Kagome's body froze and it took all her will to discreetly peer around the statue of the guardian to stare at what had caught her eye.

A pair of large blood red eyes glaring at her from the body of a huge black doglike creature was perched on the ridge of a high-rise of terrain. It was breathing heavily, saliva was poring out if its massive yellowy fanged mouth, it was a stocky heavily built thing a bit like a Rottweiler and a bulldog but the size of a bear and its charcoal black fur was filthy and matted in longish, especially along the scruff of its thick neck.

Kagome took a step back from the beast with the full intension of being a complete and hopeless girl by running towards Inuyasha and behind the safety of his human protecting sword forgetting completely of what Airah had done to her body in order to protect herself.

As she did so the beast moved forward and looked as if it where about to lunge.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly seeing the creature once it moved, not dwelling on the fact that he wasn't able to smell it or sense it earlier.

"INUYASHA" Kagome screamed back as she made a bold dash back toward the forest edge. Inuyasha's eyes where livid as the lack hound made a quick start for Kagome who was only just running out of the clearing 20 metres away from him.

The beast tensed to pounce on Kagome but just as it ran past the armoured tiger the statue suddenly became very animated as it leapt up on its hind legs and wrapped its front arms around the black dog's torso, slamming it to the ground with such force the earth beneath them shook.

Kagome made it to Inuyasha and turned in his arms to see the solid stone temple guardian move around as if it were a living creature.

Some hell ferrel noised where coming from its stone jaws, growling and hissing at the threat to its master.

Chaos quickly ensued amongst the villagers who ran for there lives as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku prepared to defend. The collision of flesh against stone rumbled through the forest. Airah's guard and the hell hound tumbled out of the woods and broke apart from their jaw lock in the meadow and continued to circle each other, the battle was on.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha cursed out loud, slowly backing away from the fighting beasts with Kagome behind him.

As the pair circled each other, Inuyasha watched the new arrival carefully trying to think of an attack should the stone guardian fail, the bloody eyes frequently locked onto the small frame of Kagome behind him, stirring a familiar primitive instinct within him to protect and kill.

The black hell hound kneeled back on its haunches and raised its massive head to the sky, letting rip a horrific and ear piercing howl.

Covering there ears against the onslaught of sound waves, it dawned on Inuyasha exactly what the thing was calling for.

"IT'S FOUND WHAT IT'S LOOKING FOR! IT'S CALLING FOR REINFORCEMENTS". Inuyasha yelled to the others, out of sheer habit he looked to Kagome who still had her hand wrapped around his elbow.

Inuyasha frowned at her unusual expression, usually she would be bow and arrow at the ready with Shippou at her calf, but her expression was mostly blank. But her eye's where sharp as if she was timing something, anticipating something.

"Kagome?" he grabbed the arms clutching onto his and gently shook her, but with no change. It seemed Airah was up to something again. And he didn't want to stick around and find out what there mystical tag along had in store for them this time.

Everyone could hear the thunderous footsteps of incoming enemies. Inuyasha could smell roughly four more about to break the clearing.

"Where close" Inuyasha swivelled his head, hearing Kagome's quite mumble.

"What?- fuck it, we can't stand around here and chat all day, god knows how many more of those things are coming after us-after _you_, and that stupid little orb, we gotta move or fight. And I think we should fight-

"We should move" Kagome cut in, this time her voice held a double tone, Airah's voice and Kagome's as one.

She turned to glare at Inuyasha, locking eyes with him, he realised he wasn't talking to Kagome anymore.

"Stay and fight, or follow me" Suddenly with the speed and agility worthy of his brother, Kagome broke away from him with an animalistic growl. His own demon instinct's torn from following her to protect Kagome or backing away from the aura of a rabid and desperate demon.

"KAGOME!" the others shouted after her and started running. Rolling his eyes Inuyasha speedily caught up with the others. The brief thought of how the stone guardian was going to handle all those dog things by itself was squashed when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted an army of about 12 making their way to the meadow. Another three were following Kagome.

"Fuck me, I'm missing out" He said with a smirk and then bounded up to the others.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile on one of the distant green covered hill tops some miles away, Sesshomaru was gradually making his way up the manmade path of the mountainside with his ward Rin and his little green skinned, staff wielding, nasally voiced annoyance.

The little shit narrowly avoided a permanent death after making some grandiose assumptions and rather insulting lectures about his lord at Rin who had made a rather innocent yet touchy observation.

"Master Jaken, Do you think the Lord Sesshomaru has been really pouty of late?" she had discreetly as possible whispered into his ear.

"POUTY, MY LORD IS NO SUCH THING!. You insolent, stupid child, the lord has no need for such pathetic human emotions, how dare you assume he be pouty like a child would be after being smacked by a parent on the rear for being INSOLENT and-and STUPID and NAUGHTY like _you_" he shouted with that very lord standing not but five metres away.

Now Sesshomaru couldn't really explain out loud why that statement irked him so…at least not out loud.

The ominous tick of his eyebrow was all the warning Jaken got before he was promptly kicked in the face, landing about 200 yards away.

He was secretly pleased with himself as it appeared Jaken's ears were still ringing. He had yet to snap at Rin for humming as she often did on these long treks.

The trio rounded the bend on the path they took, a cool breeze gently stirred the strands of hair on Rin and Sesshomaru's heads. Rin closed her eyes and started to pretend she was a leaf caught in the wind which somewhat irritated Jaken, but no one was overly impressed with him to care what he thinks.

"Oof" Rin groaned. She had not been watching where she was going and ran into Sesshomaru's leg causing her to land on her butt.

She looked up to Sesshomaru to see that he had stopped and had his eyes locked on a spot it the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned in a quite voice. Gently grasping the edge of his Haori she peeked a look at his blank face. Sesshomaru did nothing to acknowledge he had heard her even though he had, he only stared in the direction a most peculiar and ominous scent had come from.

The breeze had carried with it the scent of many things, humans not far off, fire, rice and water but also something more something deadly.

The scent of ash, blood, demons, grime and something else he couldn't quite put a name to, not knowing a scent to a dog demon was most infuriating and troubling.

Jaken had more or less sensed the danger on the wind, the shiver running down his spine having little to do with the mild chill in the air.

"My Lord?" Jaken prodded.

"Hn" was all he responded with.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome couldn't get her thoughts straight for the life of her. She was aware that her legs where burning with the effort to keep sprinting at the rate she was, and that her body was only being fuelled by adrenaline.

She couldn't get queen Airah's thoughts straight either, her mind was not like Kagome's at all, she was vaguely aware that if she had any desires to become a psychologist in her life this would be a prime opportunity to actually be able to get into someone's head like this and truly feel what they feel.

But Airah had enough power in her to conceal precisely what she was thinking, the millions of thoughts, plots, ideas and theories racing through her mind were something Kagome had never been able to hear unless Airah wished it. This meant that Airah was feeling the pressure, the desperation to get to where Airah and her orb where taking Kagome and the others was so great Kagome thought she might start to cry.

She sensed the three temple guardians steadily protecting the rear of the group, but she could also tell that the alarm bell had been released the moment that dog creature had spotted her. She had no idea where it had come from but something told her that Airah knew exactly what was going on.

And she was doing her damndest to not panic. Years of practice had told her that panicking lead to death and failure.

These new demon senses where getting a work out too. Her keen eyes and sharp nose detected obstacles in her way from miles affront. But the most intense sensation was the optical illusion of a golden path lighting the way for her to run in her minds eye, like a memory coming to life after years of being forgotten.

"What is that?" she questioned in a small voice intended for her and her spirit parasite friend.

"_It is what it seems. Just follow it, I'll do my best to keep that path clear, just follow my instructions and you'll be fine" _Airah had spoken for the first time in a while. Her voice sounding somewhat distant and less like the sassy demoness that she had introduced herself to be, she was eager for her plans to work out.

Kagome heard a deep growl from the left and spotted another dog creature from before, only this one had human looking friends. The shadow soldiers from before where back it seemed, only these ones where draped in tattered black travelling cloaks and wore lighter armour then the others, soldiers for a different purpose like stalking and spying.

Kagome following Airah's lead did her best to ignore them and pushed more energy into her legs, thrusting herself forward and into the tree tops as to serve as an cover should the soldiers follow.

"KAGOME WAIT" the others called out, "Inuyasha go after her, we'll take care of these two" Sango had called out to him, not really needing to for Inuyasha had merely glanced back at them to make sure they and the temple guards could handle themselves before hurriedly following after Kagome and Airah.

The sound of war was growing louder now. The battle from the meadows had managed to follow the queen up the trail, more reinforcements where called for each side who fell, the temple guards made just appeared from places know one could explain as for the hell hounds, they were tracking down the scent of Kagome and the others while their fallen comrades where replaced with shadow soldiers.

The race was on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru continued to lead his entourage up the mountainside, rarely taking his gaze of the direction to where now audible battles where being fought on the opposing countryside.

Rin could hear the howling of some creature from this distance and was starting to get a little scared. She knew her lord would protect her, but she still had it in for wolves for killing her and her parents. Where it not for Sesshomaru's inherited sword that death would have been a permanent one.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped on the path that they were on and drew his fighting sword in a swift movement.

It was one of the soldiers from before cutting their way through the thick foliage of the hilltop and heading in the direction of the battle.

At first the soldier just stopped and stared for a moment but then made a move to attack.

Sesshomaru had made quick work with that one, not wanting to have to deal with the same crap he had last time.

It was then that he decided to investigate the commotion on the other side, this may be the chance he was wanting to finally meet the woman's soul hiding in the body of that wench of his younger brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome could actually see the spells being cast be her spirit companion. Light blue bursts of misty smoke accompanied with the feint look of lightening seemed to come from her head and dissipated miles into the surrounding every 20 seconds or so.

Sometimes the smoke was a light pink and felt more powerfully of her own miko energy then that of a demons, and then there was also the more odd feeling of the golden smoke that seemed to take more energy then the others. That kind of spell wasn't demon or miko but something entirely different.

Airah was casting spells of entrapment, summoning and illusions in rapid speed. Her desperation becoming even more evident the further up the golden spirit trail they went. Sango and Miroko had caught a break from fighting in the form of an army of temple guardians taking care of the enemies perusing them. Gradually they caught up to Inuyasha and Kagome with the help of Kilala.

Inuyasha had complained about where they were running to, thinking that the act was cowardly and that they should fight. But Kagome was not showing any signs of acknowledging him and more then anything Inuyasha was reluctant to leave Kagome's side.

It was almost like a chase to catch up to her, which excited the demon within him for and entirely different purpose. He actually had to shake his head clear after he realised he was staring at her.

Kagome suddenly and finally came to a stop at the base of a mountain. This area of the forest had not been explored for many, many years. There were no human trails or any form of harvest of woods and vegetation. The edge of the mountain they had reached was rocky and covered in moss and flowers, if they were not currently being perused by a pack of rabid looking hounds and a bunch of war crazy soldiers the place would have been very calming and serene.

There were thousands of white butterflies floating around the masses of jasmine plants growing around the structure of the rocks. A sense of déjà vu hit the pair remembering their encounter at the temple they had left prior to coming here.

Kagome searched the side of the mountain with vigour for a few moments ignoring the complaints from Inuyasha that they would have to fight if Airah didn't do something soon.

Kagome put her hands out to feel the edge of the smooth rock slate that was covered heavily in moss, vines and plants the architecture of this part of the mountain seemed a little different then the rest, it looked like an arch had been engraved into the side of the mountain, as if to create an artwork of an entry way.

Parts of the arch bulged out of the wall of rock in a manner that made it look like giant pillars. Kagome went into the space between the set of Pillars to the right and touched the moss covered wall, feeling for something and not saying a word.

"Kagome what is it" Inuyasha walked right up to her putting a hand on her shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

She looked up to him with big greeny/brown eyes, searching his face for some unspoken understanding and trust.

"We enter here" she said in an almost dazed voice. Her expression was so cute, and even though they were at risk of being attacked at any moment, Inuyasha couldn't help himself.

He cupped her face in his hands and lent forward, he lightly dragged the tip of his cold nose up the side of her face inhaling as he went, stopping to languidly smell the fragrance of her lips.

It was that smell again, and her skin was so soft, he pushed her back against the moss covered stone, his eyes flashing red for no more then a moment.

"Inuyasha!" the dog demon in question slowly turned around to face concerned face of Miroku.

The way he had been holding Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku as if he were about to choke her, but also they both sensed the dangerous spike in his demonic aura.

Sango had her weapon held slightly in front of her and Miroku slowly approached Inuyasha with his hands and staff raised as well.

There presence rattled some sense into his head and his eyes changed back to their normal colour, only to change right back with fangs and claws elongated moments later when he spotted Sesshomaru watching the show from behind his two friends.

They all turned to face the stealthy dog lord and prepared themselves for a fight.

The shit had pretty much hit the fan at this point, if they were expected to fight Sesshomaru and an army of hell hounds and shadow soldiers to boot.

"What the hell are you doing here asshole?" Inuyasha sneered, unsheathing his sword in his brother's general direction.

Sesshomaru was the picture of calm and leisurely strolled forward a few metres forcing Sango and Miroku to move back towards an enraged and should be embarrassed hanyou.

"That's my Business little brother" his almost bored patronising tone always managed to piss Inuyasha off over the edge of reason thusly evoking another sickening snarl from his lips.

Sesshomaru smirked and strode closer to Inuyasha, "_I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer for me" _a ghostly woman's voice spoke only for Sesshomaru's ears, effectively wiping the smirk of his face and stunning him still. His keen eyes locked onto the face of his brothers love interest for so many years.

The container for the soul he was seeking was looking at him from under his brother's arm. The eyes that stared into his were not of the ones that belonged to the girl.

He watched as she turned around to the wall and placed a golden orb with intricate details engraved on it into a hidden creator in the wall. Almost immediately a flash of pinkish energy flashed up between him and his brother's pack, the girl had set a barrier, and it was rising fast over the top of the mountain. The fire cat being the only one caught on the outside, and Shippou had been trying to burry himself into Sango's shoulders for sometime now.

"hm, very well then" Sesshomaru said out loud, not caring if he confused his brother or his stupid human friends, the voice that had spoken through his mind was all that should understand.

"Your woman is getting away, you should follow her" Sesshomaru said at last to Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost laughed at his brothers antics but turned around to be greeted with a green wall of earth.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted, Sango and Miroku ran over to investigate. There was no room for Kagome to have been able to get pat Inuyasha, he had pushed her up against the bloody wall for crying out loud.

"Kagome, Kagome…KAGOME!" they called out for her ignoring the amused look on Sesshomaru's face, the worry for there friend outweighed the humiliation of looking like a complete retard in front of the aristocrat.

"Through here" three heads swivelled to the direction of the wall. It was Shippou and half of his little body was poking out the corner of the protruding part of the design that looked like a pillar exposing the optical illusion of a solid wall and showing the way in.

"Geez you guys are slow, hurry Kagome's already up the stares.

The gang shared a look before Inuyasha put his two cents worth in.

"We're never sleeping over in anymore fucking haunted forests ever again…EVER"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Inside the hidden entryway was a very narrow spiral staircase, carved from the stone of the mountain. Fire torches hung on the sides evidently lighten up from where Kagome had been. They were beyond trying to comprehend the situation at all, simply blindly following the lead of Airah and hopefully in the end they would get their friend back.

Inuyasha swore that once this was all over he was going to continuously lecture them all on how his gut feeling is never wrong, he just knew picking that talking ball up was gonna lead to a hell of a lot of bad news. And so far he was so, so very right.

The tight spiral staircase went up for miles but eventually they made it to the end and promptly became disorientated. There stood Kagome in the centre of a circular room that lead to a dead end.

She was staring at the ceiling, holding the orb in her hands. The others caught up to her, Shippou climbed up onto her shoulder and waved a tiny hand in front of her face in a vein attempt to get her to focus on him.

"We go up" Kagome stated in a monotone voice. "uhh-" Inuyasha was about to retort with the obvious question of how that was going to happen with a solid stone ceiling above them, when Kagome closed her eyes and began moving her lips in a quite rapid motion.

The golden orb's intricate carvings started to glow the very same pattern suddenly illuminated the stony walls activating a spell. The patterns on the ground started to twist and bend matching the carvings above. And then the ground began to rotate, very gracefully the room's floor and ceiling shifted so that the roof rotated upwards and the floor raised Kagome and the others higher.

Once the shuddering of grinding rocks stopped and the power of the magic faded the gang opened their eyes to a massive and other-worldly cave.

They were silent for a long while taking in the sites before them, even Kagome took a good look around. This had to be the final destination they had been waiting for.

Mushikurako.

They had stepped into a room that had not been entered in over a thousand years. It was the inside of a crystal covered cave set in the higher regions of the mountain, there was one opening and much like the entrance the balcony was cleverly concealed as part of the natural surroundings. The stalactites and stalagmites got bigger and more dangerous looking the further into the mountainside the cave went. Most were coloured in a peculiar jade colour others where an off white and slate coloured. In other parts of the cave huge crystals of green, white, blue and purple implanted themselves into the curves of the walls.

Mushukurako was a sorcerer's paradise, the beautiful crystal lined walls held books, potions, racks or herbs, more golden items, tools, everything and anything to do with magic and sorcery. The sunlight from outside bounced off the blue, green and purple crystals on the walls, sending shards of light in every direction.

Above them amongst the drooping stalactites were bizarre and magnificent ornaments, chimes and other things adding to the collection of magical possessions.

Massive geodes were used as foundations for work tops covered in things that looked like an old fashioned science lab. Furniture was sprawled all over the place, many covered in tattered cloths in an attempt to preserve their lustier.

The part of the cave that the group had stepped into had been manmade to suit the comfort of the owner. A grand four poster bed lay nestled in a higher layer of ground that spiral staircase lead to.

The part that lead to the balcony had three steps down till it reached a wide and elaborate arch draped in a soft golden curtain blowing against a gentle breeze. The ground was tiled with large marble tiles engraved with Airah's royal crest complimenting the archway carved from the limestone in the cave.

There was running water coming from a place further into the cave and Kagome made her way to it.

The others followed her however it was hard not to be distracted by the many strange and wondrous things littered around the place.

The back of the cave was even more amazing then the litter of things found at the front. The water was coming from a big rock pool made entirely of a very pale blue crystal, which seemed to have a light of its own, the refection of the water of the walls of breathtaking to look at. The smell was so pure it would pass as holy water without a prayer.

The area had been cleared of all of the other clutter in the cave only the symbols on the floor indicated that anyone had been there.

The water was trickling down from the very high tops of the cave still it formed a small elegant waterfall into the main body of water. That that body of water Kagome found what she was looking for.

In the very centre of the deep crystal pond, striking against the rest of the bluish crystal water was something that looked like an egg shaped pod.

It was an off green colour and semi translucent, the silhouette of a person just visible from the inside.

"Oh my god, this must be it" Sango whispered peering a little closer into the pond to get a better look. Kagome grabbed her elbow before she could get past her looking her dead in the face.

"You must step well back" she said in a duel voice. Sango nodded once and walked back to stand next to Miroku who stood wisely outside the lines of symbols on the floor, away from the pond.

"Inuyasha" Miroku called out using his more serious monk voice, "You should stand clear", of course he did no such thing and was right behind Kagome every step she tool forward.

On a raised bit of limestone just before the pond, Kagome kneeled down on one knee and placed the orb on its slightly rounded surface, a perfect fit.

The orb glowed so brightly for a moment everyone had to shield their eyes. Once the light had passed the orb started to move. It was like watching a puzzle solve its self, all the lines and markings twisting and turning, realigning itself till it opened.

The pieced of golden orb simply melted away, revealing a mass of floating dark liquid the colour of blood.

As the blob descended the gold started to melt itself into a liquid, blending and coiling with the red mixture it released.

Everyone watched carefully as the strange potion mixed itself together in the makeshift bowl of the limestone, then trickle down backwards into the grooves in the stone, splitting around the edges of the crystal pool until it circled it completely.

For a moment the ring of blood and gold liquid illuminated the edge of the pond. A moment later it fell into the cracks of the crystal water like blood through veins until it reached its goal in the centre.

As more and more of the glowing mixture was pumped into the pod changes started happening quit rapidly to the once serine surroundings.

The once calm surface of the water started getting choppy like the sea on a windy day. A mist was starting to form over the surface of the now bubbling water. The sound piercing that of the melodious trickle of the waterfall, Kagome seemed to come out of her possessed daze and was now looking at the scene in front of her in awe and slight horror at what was happening now.

Inuyasha sensed her distress came to her and pulled her back slightly by her arm "Glad to have you back" he whispered in her ear but didn't take his eyes away from the pool that bad feeling was getting worse.

The pod slowly rose out of the water, thick veins from below kept it firmly in place on the top of the water that was starting to calm down from its frenzy.

As the water stilled again back to its normal pace a tense silence filled the room as nothing more seemed to be happening to the strange looking pod.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist keeping her in front of him and with the other hand unsheathed his sword and placed that in front of her, ready to defend her should the being inside suddenly spring out and attack.

THUMP THUMP

A slow and shallow pulse echoed the room. The last of the blood and gold potion making its way into the pod trickled upwards through the vine like veins keeping it on the surface, until the last little drop was sucked into the cacoon.

THUMP THUMP

Again it sounded off, a little stronger then before and gaining a little speed, a heartbeat was alive, for the first time in so many years.

* * * * * *

**I'm so sorry I have to stop it there otherwise I'm going to go on and on and on and its just going to take me forever to get what I want out of this story done and urgh, describing that bloody cave was a job and a half, and I'm sorry if its to much description or to little, please bare with me.**

**I personally think this chapter was shit, I know there's bound to be grammar issues in there somewhere, but I think I'm getting better. But stuff that, shit I really had to resist making it even more shit by not rushing straight to that last scene. At least now I'll have the motivation to write the next chapter ********.**


End file.
